I Lived
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: A collection of one shots based on song titles from my music library. Mostly Kurt-centric. Rated K-M. Seasons 1-6. Canon and AU. Warnings posted at the top of each chapter. Feel free to only read the ones you're interested in. Prompts are welcome as are multi-chapter requests based on these one-shots. Enjoy!
1. Forget Me Not

_Forget Me Not_

 **Summary: Kurt needs a maid of honour and the Glee girls compete to see who it will be.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Characters: Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta, Tina Cohen-Chang**

* * *

Kurt's upcoming wedding meant that he would have to pick a maid of honour. Naturally, being in his senior year meant that he had a lot of friends to choose from. If this were junior year, he would have chosen Mercedes in a heartbeat. Now, he wasn't so sure. He wasn't as close to the girl as he once was and he didn't class them as best friends anymore. He considered his closest friend to be Rachel, but he figured that the other Glee girls deserved to be taken into consideration for the position as well.

Kurt gathered them all into the choir room and wrote the words 'Maid of Honour' in the marker on the infamous whiteboard. The girls, all sitting on the chairs on the floor, looked at him with knowing eyes. Then they looked at each other. Kurt sighed as he vividly remembered what _The Hunger Games_ looked like. He figured that there would be quite a similar incident here.

"Are we writing the musical version of the Patrick Dempsey film?" Brittany asked absent-mindedly. Kurt ignored her question and moved on swiftly.

"Okay, girls. I'm getting married at the end of the school year after graduation and the situation stands. I need a maid of honour. And as you all are my closest and dearest friends, it would have to be one of the six of you. You're all going to be my bridesmaids anyway, but I need a head honcho."

"Seven." Brittany pointed out.

Kurt did a quick calculation and frowned. "Sugar, why are you here?"

"You called me here, Blaine." She looked confused.

"What no, I'm Kurt!" He replied bemusedly.

"I _was_ wondering where your bowtie was."

Santana smirked as Sugar skipped from the room, probably to pay the lunch ladies an obscene amount of money for her own special breakfast order.

"Given that nobody else joins us, I'm stuck between the six of you. You've all been very important in my life and it's definitely difficult to choose. I considered the idea of having six maids of honour, but that seems excessive. I don't want this to seem like a competition, but I want your ideas for my wedding. Of course, I'll be planning the entire thing my way anyway, but I want you to tell me what you think. The best idea wins. You should cover centrepieces, music, venue and a first dance song."

"So…this _is_ a competition?" Rachel posed.

"Pointing out my errors does not win you points, Rachel." Kurt said, smirking. Rachel's posture was suddenly straighter and she crossed her legs.

"I'll start." Tina stood up and walked to the front, Kurt taking her seat.

"Okay! So, Kurt, you're a very elegant and classy person. But you're also very non-traditional. You're the guy who wore a kilt to Prom! So none of this 'someone will be wearing white' crap or the traditional four items you need for a wedding. You've probably had your outfit picked since you were five, so I won't challenge that. I will, however, suggest that you choose magnolias for your centrepieces. They symbolise beauty and magnificence, both of which you and Blaine have in spades. They're sophisticated and beautiful like yourself. If you do choose to have the New Directions play as your band, which is a good suggestion, I would have us sing 'Red' by Taylor Swift to show all of the stages of love and emotion that you and Blaine have gone through. You've loved each other, you've missed each other. Plus, the only time I'm not crying is at a wedding. It's perfect." Tina clapped her hands and Kurt nodded, keeping his poker face intact.

"Who's next?"

Mercedes stood up next, ready to make her pitch.

"My boo deserves the best for his wedding. You and Blaine are such a cute couple and this wedding is going to be adorable no matter what! So I was thinking that since Blaine will be wearing a bowtie, you could wear a simple black suit. It's generic, but you can bedazzle it with as many hippos as you want. A thin black tie completes the ensemble. I think roses for your centrepieces. They're the flower of love after all. The song that should be your first dance is 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. It's the song you guys first sang as a duet and it can show off your dancing abilities. I know it's not a Christmas wedding but still." Mercedes bowed slightly and Santana smirked. She had not done well at all. It was clear that she and Kurt were losing touch, but she was still hanging onto whatever she could.

"Quinn?"

The blonde girl smiled and stood in the centre, having thought about this a lot.

"Well, a New York wedding is a must. It's legalised and you both have a love affair with it. Only the most fashionable style will do for your outfit. I'm not nearly as fashion-conscious as you so I'll let you organise that. Getting in the way of you and your wardrobe is like asking Rachel if you can have a competition solo." The spectators chuckled, including Rachel. Quinn grinned at her. The girl had really lightened up lately and she was much more tolerable. Quinn no longer wanted Finn nor resented Rachel for dating him. They could be friends.

"Your flowers should be gardenias. They're affordable, beautiful and simple. Everything else will probably look extravagant and awesome, so this could be a simple solution to overdoing it. Your first dance song should be 'Candles'. Like Mercedes' song, it holds relevance for you guys. You were so good performing it at Regionals and it's when you guys first clicked as boyfriends." Quinn hopped back into her seat as Brittany replaced her.

"Kurtie, you and Blaine are so so special and I think that you should have a dolphin-themed wedding. There'll be dolphin centrepieces and dolphin shaped candles. You and Blaine could be dressed as dolphins and I can write and perform an original song about dolphins! It's the ultimate song to sing about gay rights! And that's all! I can handle all of the dolphins that are going to be in the swimming pool at the reception! It'll be perfect! Oh and you should have forget-me-nots as your flowers!" They were all confused about the last addition. Rachel rolled her eyes at the nonsense.

"O…kay. Rachel?"

Santana smirked. She had this in the bag.

Rachel was enthusiastic. She had prepared binders on this very subject. If only she had brought them. She remembered most of it anyway.

"Well. Kurt, you and Blaine are a very special couple. Plus you both like Broadway musicals. So you should have a Broadway themed wedding! It's only fitting! The New Directions boys could act as your Jersey Boys for the occasion! Broadway themed karaoke at the reception! The centrepieces could be the roses from Beauty and the Beast as Belle is your favourite Disney princess!"

"Wait, what?" Tina piped up. "I thought it was Mulan?"

Kurt nodded. "Good, both of you. Mulan isn't typically seen as one of the core princesses, which is a travesty. Out of the generic Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel etc., my favourite is Belle. Mulan is my favourite Disney heroine. Continue, Rachel."

"Well, the music could be either 'My Eyes Adored You' from Jersey Boys or 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge! That is all."

Kurt nodded, silently impressed by her knowledge of his favourite princess and his love of Jersey Boys. "Lastly, Santana."

"Listen up, bridesmaids. I've just won this contest."

"Intriguing. Begin, Santana." Kurt said shortly, having a feeling that she actually had won.

"While you guys were planning everything down to the last detail, you omitted the fact that Kurt has had his dream wedding planned since he was three years old and able to doodle in a glittery scrapbook. Kurt's plan involves many things that I have no idea about, but he made one recent addition to the plans. Everything should be how Kurt has planned in his scrapbook entitled 'The Wedding' that's hidden under his bed. His outfit will need to be coordinated with the latest Vogue trends, but Kurt is always ahead of the times, so I'm sure he's sewing it in his basement when he gets home. The only detail I plan to change is the first dance song. I'm going to perform an acoustic version of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', the song that was playing when Kurt first knew he loved Blaine." She looked at Kurt, whose eyes shone with satisfaction. "How'd I do?"

Kurt stood and addressed his girls.

"All of those weddings would have been absolutely perfect. Even though I'm not sure about the dolphins, Britt, the gesture is much appreciated. That being said, Santana takes the cake."

"There's cake?" Brittany chirped excitedly from her seat. Santana subtly shook her head.

"WHAT?" Mercedes yelled.

"Santana knew that I had already planned this wedding and she even knew about my scrapbook. I'm not too sure how, though."

"I snoop." Santana smirked.

"That's not fair. We respect your privacy and the invader wins the contest." Rachel frowned.

"True, but Santana also included Teenage Dream, which was my recent addition to the book. When Blaine sang it, my heart knew that I loved him even before I did. It was like magic. Thank you, Santana. You're my Maid of Honour!"

"Speech!" Brittany cheered and Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was fun beating you losers. But I promise that the bachelor party will be a riot. I'll blackmail Sugar into bankrolling the whole thing so get your passports ready! I'm thinking Paris."

"Despite the immorality that is taking place, that sounds fabulous. But in all seriousness, I'm sincerely glad to know each one of you and I'm glad I get to share the most important day of my life with you all. Bring it in, bridesmaids!"

Santana scoffed as she was roped into the group hug. When nobody could see her, she smiled truly. She was genuinely happy for Kurt and Blaine and those two getting married instilled hope in her. That she could come out and have a happy future, hopefully with Brittany.

And being maid of honour was just the icing on top of the cake.

* * *

 **The song is 'Forget Me Not' by _The Civil Wars_ from their album _Barton Hollow_**


	2. Blow

_Blow_

 **Summary: Puck thinks it's high time that Kurt learned how to give a blowjob  
**

 **Warnings: Oral sex, coarse language**

 **Rating: M**

 **Characters: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman**

* * *

Puck had returned to McKinley and the Glee Club after his spell in juvie and he had gleaned some interesting information about his boy Kurt.

Kurt Hummel had met another gay boy in Ohio.

Puck wasn't sure what kind of name 'Blaine' was anyway, but he decide not to question it. If Kurt liked him, then he should get some. It was rare that Kurt would be interested in a gay guy in Ohio, especially with the homophobia running riot around the school and surrounding areas.

Then something truly horrifying struck him.

Did Kurt even know how to suck a dick?

Sure, he figured that Kurt knew all about where everything went and where everything absolutely _could not_ go, but did he _know_? Once it was in there, did he know what to do?

Puck knew as an absolute certainty that Kurt had never sucked another guy's dick before and, if Blaine was going to be Kurt's new beau, Kurt needed to be ready for everything that would come with it. Santana had shown him a picture of Blaine and he wasn't bad looking.

Puck had had some kind of a revelation whilst in juvie. The guys mostly walked around half-naked in there and Puck had found himself strangely aroused by it all. After going through the denial and spending lots of time thinking about it, he had come to the conclusion that he indeed liked boys. He also liked girls. He had got himself off on separate nights both thinking about fucking Kurt and Santana. Then both at the same time. Boy, _that_ was a _good_ night. After his cellmate had been released from juvie, he had been able to be louder than more exposed than he previously could have been. His newfound lifestyle choices and good Samaritan attitudes lead to one conclusion.

He needed to help Kurt educate himself.

Puck realised that helping would not quite classify as 'Community Service', but it basically was. It could come under 'Helping the gay kid give a blow job'. It was going to help Kurt, who was a citizen of Lima and Puck would be dedicating his time to the cause. He rather thought it should have counted.

The only problem was getting Kurt to agree. He knew that the boy wasn't interested in casual sex, so he couldn't take that approach. He didn't really want to _date_ Kurt; the whole point of Puck's education scheme was to improve Kurt's time with _Blaine_. Not himself. He and Kurt would do well as friends.

He knew that Kurt would take him seriously. The rumour of Puck's bisexuality had spread rapidly around the school after what had been a shot in the dark from the football team about Puck's adventures had turned into the truth. Puck hadn't been able to lie his way out of having gay thoughts about the other guys and the football team did not like that. So Puck had had no choice but to come out. People were still scared of him, but he didn't have the political capitol he used to have. Kurt would most definitely believe that he was up for it. _Now how to get Kurt to agree…_ Puck pondered it a lot. In Glee Club, in the nurse's room during Algebra, everywhere. He had started to think about it in the shower but that had just resulted in him touching himself and getting side tracked. So he forced himself to not think about getting head from Kurt Hummel in the shower.

The perfect opportunity for Puck's proposition was after their mash-up. They were changing out of their costumes. Finn, Artie, Sam and Mike had gotten changed quicker and left the room. It was just the two of them. Puck sighed. It was now or never.

"Hey, Kurt?" Puck called over to the boy who was taking off his jacket.

"What do you want, Puck?"

"How're things going with Blaine?"

"Why in the world are you asking me that question?"

"I'm interested in the answer." Puck shrugged.

"Oh, I get it. Your newly discovered sexuality means that we're automatically friends, right?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Kurt, please don't be like that. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not dating you."

"I know. You're like totally into Blaine, I get that. But aren't you worried about what's going to happen if you two get together. And you start to date and then things start to get a little…heated. You're making out and then all of a sudden you're naked and—."

"What's your point, Noah?" Noah? What?

"I'm saying that Blaine would be your first boyfriend and first sexual experience. You want it to be good, right?"

"I…I guess." Kurt was confused. Was Puck suggesting what Kurt thought he was suggesting? He would be lying to everyone if he said that he hadn't thought about Puck in that way. There weren't many who hadn't at one time or another.

"Well, you don't want to give a bad blowjob. It kinda ruins the mood for the rest. Trust me."

"And I'm trusting you why?"

"Because Kurt, I can help. You can practise on me. It won't mean anything, it'll just be me helping you out. Getting you ready for the real thing."

"I'm not sure I—." Kurt froze.

Puck pulled off his shirt, exposing his tanned chest and chiselled abs. He was completely hairless and he had removed his nipple ring. Kurt was about to question it when Puck answered for him.

"Guy in juvie pulled it out. I kinda hated it anyway." Puck flexed his muscles, letting Kurt take in the sight of him shirtless. He couldn't deny that it was a good sight. A _very good sight_ indeed.

"It looks better without it." Kurt commented mindlessly. Was he really about to do this? He was getting quite turned seeing Puck in just his dress trousers.

"Oh, you think so?" Puck smirked in the way that had previously gotten nearly every girl in the school to melt on the spot.

Kurt was no exception.

"O…okay. Let's do this. Drop your pants." Kurt said breathlessly. It was rather uncharacteristic of him to be so forward, but he couldn't help it.

"Easy, Kurt. I'm the teacher, remember?" Puck said and Kurt was reminded of why exactly he had a massive teacher kink. So many times he had been sat in Spanish class, listening to Mr Schuester roll off conjugated verbs in one of the sexiest languages in the world and wished they were being whispered into his ear as he was being fucked on the teacher's desk.

"Yes."

"Kurt, there's no need to be scared. I'll walk you through what you need to do."

"Okay."

"First, a list of things you do _not_ do under _any_ circumstances. You don't bite it. Never ever bite it. You don't actually blow, despite what the name suggests. You _suck_. Don't take more than you can handle. If you sense yourself about to choke, then stop and use your hand for the rest."

"What if I don't have a gag reflex?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Puck was immensely turned on.

"Well, that changes everything. You just keep going. Still, I don't know how big Blaine is. If there's too much, just stop and try again. No guy really expects anyone to reach the base if he's big. They just expect them to try."

"So no biting, blowing, taking more than I can handle. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. I'll stop you if there's something you're doing wrong. So…shall we?"

Kurt nodded before he could change his mind. He had had dreams about this moment but he had never thought that it would be actually happening. He was about to have Noah Puckerman's dick inside his mouth. His first dick. He was mostly curious to see if the size rumours were indeed true. He hadn't known Quinn to lie very often and she had described it as "having its own zip code". Kurt was sure she was exaggerating, but he was about to see.

"Let's do it."

Puck double checked Kurt's willingness and dropped his pants. He was wearing underwear today, something he was thankful for. His tight, black boxers gave Kurt a preview as to how much he was working with before hitting him with the full image.

Kurt bit his lip and sank slowly to his knees. He peered up towards Puck and the latter almost came right there. There was something about having Kurt look up at him with such innocent eyes that really turned him on.

Kurt put a nervous hand on Puck's chest, feeling his hard abs underneath his own soft fingers. The balance was just right as Kurt explored the feeling of Puck's whole abdomen before finding his nipple and pinching it slightly.

"Kurt, you're gonna have to not do that." Puck sighed.

"Does that not feel good?"

"Quite the opposite. It feels too good and if you keep on doing it I'll be done before we even begin."

Kurt got the meaning. "Oh. Okay, I'll just…"

Kurt pulled experimentally at the waistband of Puck's boxers, feeling the elasticity before the boxers fell to Puck's feet. Kurt instantly knew that Quinn was not making anything up.

It was the biggest that Kurt had ever seen. Including his attempts at porn, his own and the various guys in the locker room. He had _not_ been staring at them, but they liked to walk around naked a lot of the time. He couldn't help _but_ see them. Then they normally accused him of checking them out which ended badly for him.

Though somehow he had never seen Puck's dick in the locker room.

Kurt steeled himself and wrapped his hand firmly around Puck's dick.

Puck closed his eyes at the contact. It had been _so long_ since somebody else touched him. "Now, Kurt, don't squeeze too hard because it'll hurt. That's great what you're doing now." Kurt nodded at the praise and ran his hand down Puck's shaft, making the receiving boy shudder.

"Whenever you're ready, Kurt. Take your time." Puck bit his lip, wishing that Kurt would start with his mouth already. He didn't want to rush him, though.

With a few more long strokes, Kurt was ready. Licking his lips to streamline the process somewhat, he slowly took Puck's thick cock in his mouth. For Puck, the wait was agonising. He almost had the feeling of Kurt's mouth around his manhood, but the anticipation was killing him.

Kurt took a little more before boldly deciding to try and deep throat Puck. Puck's eyes widened as he realised what Kurt was doing. Only Santana had ever been able to deep throat him (and that had been after several attempts and a lot of choking). Kurt was a beginner. Puck commended his boldness for trying such a huge task (literally) before he was skilled enough to do it. Kurt angled his head and went further down, opening his throat slightly.

Puck was in _heaven_. Kurt's lips were soft around his cock and the warmth from the inside of his mouth flooded throughout his body. Kurt held all of Puck's length his mouth before moving his head back and taking a breath.

"How was that?"

"That was damn good. Don't be afraid to use your tongue though." Puck gave Kurt his feedback.

"I can't believe I just sucked your dick." Kurt said.

"Better believe it, princess. If you carry on doing what you've just done, you'll be the best I've ever had." Puck said. And he meant it, too. "That mouth isn't only good for singing. You really—." Puck stopped as Kurt's tongue flicked against the tip of his dick. "Fuck."

"You said to use my tongue."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep doing that." Puck tried so hard not to shoot his load all over Kurt's porcelain face as the boy's long, talented tongue ghosted along the underside of his shaft. "Fuck, Kurt." Kurt tried some patterns with his tongue on the tip, driving Puck crazy. Puck tentatively pushed at Kurt's head to make the boy go further down his cock and Kurt did not object. Kurt's head bobbed forwards and backwards as Puck fucked his mouth, hips moving at a rapid pace.

Puck felt the all-too familiar build up in his groin, the stirring sensation informing him of his impending climax.

"Kurt, not to cut this short, but I'm about to shoot my load. If you want to swallow it, just open wide. If not, let me know and I'll catch it in my hand." Puck said through gritted teeth. Kurt tilted his head, pondering it.

"Quickly."

"I'll take it."

"You sure?" Kurt just nodded and opened his mouth right in front of Puck's throbbing cock. Puck's knees quivered and the thick ropes of cum shot into Kurt's mouth and sailed down his throat. Puck followed up with another load before he was left panting. Kurt licked his lips clean and dragged his tongue up Puck's cock and around the tip, collecting the residual fluid.

"That was fucking brilliant." Puck commented honestly.

"Really? I wasn't bad?"

"You were expecting to be awful weren't you?"

"Kinda, yeah. I've never really felt sexy before." Puck frowned.

"Kurt, you're hot. Like, really hot. And you give amazing head. What's not sexy about that?"

"You mean it?"

"Do I lie?"

"I suppose not. Thank you, Puck."

"No, thank _you_."

"I'll thank you on Blaine's behalf as well." Kurt winked.

Puck forgot about Blaine for a moment, caught up in the moment. He couldn't explain the stab of disappointment that hit him at the mention of the other boy, but willed it away, thinking it meant nothing. "I'm sure you will." Puck just smirked.

"If things don't progress with Blaine, how about we do this again?"

Puck perked up at the thought of that. "Hell, I'm not gonna say no."

"I didn't think so." Kurt quickly redressed and kissed Puck's cheek lingeringly. "Thank you again, Puck. It really means a lot that you'd help me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck pressed a hand to his cheek and Kurt left the room. "See you later." He said to nobody. He just stood there, still naked, and thought about Kurt's mouth. Realising he was still butt naked, he decided that he should probably get dressed and go home.

Four months later, surprising even to themselves, Kurt and Puck were dating. Puck was definitely grateful that he had approached Kurt about his oral abilities. Kurt was just glad that he realised that Blaine was not worth his time or skills in the bedroom. And then it was up to Puck to teach Kurt a thing or two about other aspect of their sexual relationship. Kurt had urged him to buy a tie.

* * *

 **The song is 'Blow' by _Beyonce_ from her self-titled album _BEYONCE_  
**


	3. I Lied

_I Lied_

 _Summary: Kurt confesses the truth about the Defying Gravity debacle to the Glee Club._

 _Rating: T_

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel, New Directions_

 _AU: Kurt hasn't gone to Dalton_

* * *

Will smiled as he walked into the choir room. His set list for Sectionals was almost chosen, he just needed the songs. The lead vocalists were set and he was feeling confident. After seeing how much work they had all put in, Will had decided (with a little help from Emma) to showcase the voices of the Glee Club that perhaps felt neglected and underused. That included giving the solo to Kurt, which Will was more than comfortable to do.

"Alright, guys! Sectionals is in two weeks and I've decided the set list. We'll be doing a solo, a duet and a group number."

"Isn't it a little bit too early to be deciding the set list, Mr Schue? I mean, we need to wait until the last possible moment before deciding what songs to sing." Brittany piped up before being silenced by Rachel.

"What song would you like me to sing for my solo, Mr Schuester?" Rachel stood up, beaming. Will cocked his head. Rachel instantly knew what this meant.

"You're not getting the solo this time, Rachel. During Duets week, I realised that so many of you needed that time to shine. So, I've decided to showcase you." Will took out his list. "The group number will be sung by Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn and Tina. You guys should decide the song and get back to me. The sooner you start rehearsing, the better it can be!" The group members clapped their hands. Kurt smiled for them. He was happy for them to be finally singing at Sectionals, but that just meant that it was unlikely that he would be.

He sighed, doubting that Mr Schuester would hand him the duet. He had proved his capabilities, but Mr. Schuester would never let him sing with a boy.

Rachel steeled herself, figuring that she had the duet. She could work with that. A group number meant that the lines were split between six other people, meaning that she wouldn't be able to sing very much.

"I'd like Sam and Santana to take the duet." Will spoke, nodding to the two that sat side by side. Sam turned immediately to Quinn and hugged her whilst Santana shared celebration with Brittany. Will knew that he had made the right decision by just seeing the looks on their faces. He also shared a laugh with himself at Rachel's expression. It was thunderous. Will thought that she was just being spoiled and not a team player. This was a lesson that she needed to learn the hard way. And she would. Maybe not singing at Sectionals would make her realise that the New Directions could win without her. Maybe it would spur her on to try harder and make her voice even better for Regionals and Nationals.

Will also spotted the despondence on Kurt's face. Will knew that it was cruel, leaving the solo announcement until last, making Kurt believe that he wasn't going to sing, yet again. But Will would definitely make his day by telling him that he was getting the solo.

"And with whatever song you wish to sing, you two. Just make sure I hear it before the end of the week so we can sort out harmonies if you need them." The two nodded and individually brainstormed ideas. Quinn was a little bit wary of leaving her boyfriend to practise with Santana _alone_ for the next two weeks. But she trusted Sam, more than she trusted Finn and especially Puck, but Santana was _Santana_. She stole people's boyfriends as a hobby. And she had definitely fought to steal Puck from her while she was pregnant. Her hands reflexively moved to her stomach. She sighed when she realised that she was getting her abs back. She sort of missed the company of the foetus. It meant that she wasn't so alone.

Speaking of alone, she noticed how dejected Kurt looked lately, sitting apart from the rest of the group, not contributing to discussions. He sometimes skipped lunch and ate elsewhere. Quinn made a note to talk to him about things. She genuinely liked Kurt, but admittedly had not made much of an effort to befriend him beyond the generic acquaintanceship that they shared through being in Glee Club together.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schuester yelled, making the boy jolt in his seat. He looked up timidly and bit his lip.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I spaced." Kurt frowned. Quinn's heart went out to him.

"That's alright, Kurt. But you're going to have to pay attention if you want the solo." Mr. Schue grinned.

Kurt frowned. "I can audition for the solo?"

"No, Kurt. You misunderstood. The solo is yours. I'm giving it to you. You, Kurt Hummel, are singing the solo for Sectionals."

"Really?" Rachel said bitchily.

Santana raised a hand. "Erm, Mr. Schue, Kurt's good and all, but I'm sure we all remember _Defying Gravity_."

Kurt froze. He didn't want to get into that. He had gone a year without it coming back up, so why now? He would have to tell him to protect the solo, right?

Mr. Schuester considered it. "I have no concerns about Kurt's ability to sing the solo, Santana. You should apologise."

"No, that's okay, Mr. Schuester. Santana is perfectly entitled to her own opinions. But I have something to say about that particular incident." Will nodded and Kurt went to the front, putting his hands on his hip as he always did.

"I'm sure Santana is not the only one who remembers _Defying Gravity_. But I have to clarify something."

New Directions were intrigued to say the least. They thrived off drama and this was surely going to be it.

"I blew the note."

Gasps scattered around the room and Kurt just saw Puck nodding knowingly. How would Puck even know? Unless he made the call and put two and two together.

"Why would you do that, Kurt? You wanted the solo!" Will pointed out. Kurt shrugged.

"I did. But not enough. The day before the competition, my dad got a call at work. The anonymous kind." The Glee kids exchanged looks. They knew that Kurt was harassed anonymously but they hadn't realised it had gotten to his father. "Telling him that his son was...a fag. I couldn't go up on stage at Sectionals and sing a song traditionally sung by a woman. That would just subject my father to more vicarious abuse. And I love my father. I would never do something to hurt him like that. So I figured that the best way to do that was to intentionally lose. I could deal with everyone thinking I wasn't good enough as long as my dad was okay.

"And now we're here. I didn't think this would ever come up again, but there you have it. But I'm sure it wouldn't have changed anything. Rachel was spectacular."

"The hell it wouldn't. I was about to vote for you until that happened!" Puck shot a half-apologetic look to Rachel before looking to Kurt indignantly. Several echoes were heard throughout the room but Kurt shook his head.

"Never mind, what's done is done. It wasn't even performed at Sectionals, anyway."

Will had an idea. "You know, you could always sing it."

Rachel gaped. "No! That is _my_ song, Mr. Schuester! You can't just give it to Kurt after I won it!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Pipe down, Fanny. Kurt would've won and you know it. Let him sing it. He deserves to."

Kurt eyed Santana suspiciously. "So first you instigate this whole thing and then defend me?"

"I like to cause drama. Plus, I was sick of keeping your secret."

"You knew?"

"I'm quite surprised everyone else didn't! We've heard Kurt hit higher notes before. It's not like a High F would escape him." Tina nodded her agreement. Mike cheered.

"Well, it looks like Sectionals is about to hear _Defying Gravity_ sung by a countertenor." Kurt beamed and sat down, to raucous applause.

Mr. Schuester took command of the room once more. "So there we have it. The plans for Sectionals. Everyone go and rehearse this week. Mike, I'd like to talk to you about choreography if that's okay. Good job everyone."

Everyone suddenly had a great feeling about Sectionals that year.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I currently have 70 different one shots planned. To help me write them, could you all leave a review with a number and I'll write whichever ones you pick!**

 **The song is _I Lied_ by Nicki Minaj from her album _The Pinkprint_. **


	4. I've Told You Now

_I've Told You Now_

 _Summary: Kurt doesn't mean to tell Sam that he loves him. He thought he was asleep. But was he, though? And are Kurt's feelings mutual?_

 _Rating: T_

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans_

 _AU Warning: Disregards Klaine_

* * *

Some nights, when Sam was staying at the Hummel/Hudson household, he would get incredibly tired of Finn's incessant snoring. The large boy would go on for hours and hours. Sam had tried to roll him over a few times and had not enjoyed what he had seen. Finn sleeping naked might have just been the most unnecessary discovery that Sam had ever made in his entire life.

On those nights, Sam would sneak across the hall and into Kurt's bedroom. The slender boy would welcome him in understandingly, his mind flashing back to those times when he and Finn shared a bedroom. The snoring was indeed overwhelming.

Kurt and Sam would talk for hours until they fell asleep. About Glee Club, school, colleges (Kurt was extremely surprised to know that Sam was not a senior). Sam commented that it was a summary of how much they knew about each other. That began the personal talks and, soon, they knew more about each other than most people. They could trust each other with their lives.

And then, for Kurt, the inevitable happened.

He fell hard for Sam Evans.

It wasn't like the previous year. Kurt had crushed on him during Duets week, but that had soon faded without Sam ever knowing. It was the perfect crush. Kurt enjoyed the feeling of being around him, but wasn't so attached that he craved Sam's company. Well, now was a completely different story.

Kurt would look at the door for hours on end, hoping Sam would appear in it, sometimes shirtless, sometimes not. One of the things that Kurt loved most about Sam was that he wasn't scared to share a bed with Kurt, even when he was scantily clad. On warm nights, Sam had entered the bedroom wearing only a sinfully tight pair of boxers. Kurt had had to hold in a gasp and stop himself for acting on his physical feelings, reminding himself like a mantra that Sam was _straight_ and currently interested in Mercedes Jones. Go figure.

Sam was comfortable around him and Kurt was just as comfortable being himself around Sam as he was around his girls.

One particular night was different for many reasons. Sam had had synchronised swimming practise for a few hours after school and was incredibly exhausted. Sam, not wearing pants and only clad in his underwear, trudged into Kurt's room, eyes darkened from lack of sleep.

"Get in. Finn's got a cold. It must be complete hell. I'm lucky I had this room soundproofed for singing practise." Kurt chuckled. Sam nodded, pulling the cover over himself and nestling his head into the pillow adorably. Kurt wanted to coo.

"Mm, thanks for letting me sleep in here, Kurt. You're the best." Sam mumbled before his breathing adapted to fit his sleeping. Kurt let out a sigh, frustrated over his feelings. Oh, how he wanted to express them, even if they were unreturned, which they were.

He received a phone call from Tina, which distracted him from looking at Sam's pretty mouth which was curved into small smile. Sam must've been having a good dream. He answered the call before the ringtone woke the sleeping blonde up.

"Hey, Tee." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"I'm having a fashion crisis."

"Talk to me."

"I don't want to wear anything in my closet…" It all went downhill from there. Kurt knew Tina's closet like he knew most Vogue catalogues, so he suggested possible combinations Tina had not worn before. She vetoed them all, finding something simpler to wear until their next shopping date.

Sam mumbled suddenly in his sleep.

Tina frowned. "Kurt? Did you say something?"

"No, that was Sam." Kurt blushed.

"Sam Evans is sleeping in your bed?"

"Maybe."

"Kurt _Elizabeth_ Hummel!"

"Wow, stop middle-naming me. Nothing's going on. He just comes in some nights to escape Finn's snoring!"

"I can imagine. I was wondering why you two suddenly have inside jokes!" Tina smiled.

"We _are_ friends, Tina."

"Are you though? Or is it more than that?"

Sam opened his eyes, but he didn't want to move. He had a feeling that Kurt was talking about him to whomever was on the phone.

"It's nothing more than a friendship, Tina…I know…of course I know _that_ …look, okay. Tina, stop with that. Fine, I'm in love with him okay?!"

Sam's eyes widened. _What?_ He quickly shut them, knowing that Kurt would check on him. He couldn't stop his heart racing, though. He didn't know exactly why that was.

Kurt had lowered his voice to a whisper, but Sam could hear him very clearly. "I didn't mean to fall for him, Tina. I really, _really_ didn't. But he moved in and just wanted to be better friends with them. Then he started spending more time with me and staying the night in my room and I couldn't stop myself…well, can you blame me? He's magnificently beautiful and not a homophobe. He's kind and plays the guitar, not to mention he has a great singing voice and that Southern USA politeness…do you think I'd still be in love with him if I could stop? He's busy chasing after Mercedes and he's not even gay! I know what you're thinking, but it's not hard to be around him. He's a wonderful person to have around and he makes me laugh…of course I don't _forget_ that I love him, what kind of question is that anyway? No, of course he doesn't know, Tina. Remember when Finn found out? I know Sam isn't like that, but I didn't think Finn was either. Why would I tell him? I want to, but I can never find the time or the opportunity or the courage to."

Sam couldn't stop himself from sighing and then cursed himself.

"Tina, I'm going to have to call you back. Or maybe tomorrow if you're sleeping. Bye."

Kurt steeled himself before speaking. "I know you're awake, Sam."

"Sorry."

"How much did you hear?" Kurt said, rather coldly.

"Enough."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to let a tear slip down his face. Sam still wasn't looking at him. Maybe he was uncomfortable. "I can't change how I feel."

"I didn't ask you to. Kurt, if you're expecting me to freak out or punch you, I won't. Like I said during Duets week, I'm not that guy and you know that. I know that precedent probably hints at me freaking out considering what Finn did, but this is me. Sammy."

"So you're completely okay with this?" Kurt slumped down, so he was lying on his three pillows, facing Sam. It was intimate, perhaps more than Kurt had anticipated given the conversation topic.

Sam lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbow. Kurt got a glimpse of his enviable abs and rock hard pecs. Kurt wanted to swoon. "Of course I am." Sam wanted to say it. He really did. But he couldn't. Kurt would think he was lying.

"I knew you were different."

Sam bit his lip. "I'm not different."

"Yes, you are. Any another guy would be running for the hills."

"Kurt. Why do you think I come in here most nights? I once lived with my whole family in one room. I can handle a little bit of snoring once in a while. I like spending time with you. I like you, Kurt. So I'm not different at all."

Sam got a little closer. "In fact…"

A little closer.

"I'm just…"

A little closer.

"Like…"

A little closer, so their noses were touching.

"You." Sam breathed, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt was so shocked that he didn't fully register what was happening. Sam was _kissing_ him.

Sam's hand met Kurt's soft face and the kiss deepened. Kurt felt Sam's body heat radiating from his bare skin and was suddenly hyperaware that the boy was almost naked. Experimentally, Kurt touched Sam's chest with his hand and explored the smooth, hairless surface that he found.

The kiss broke and Sam was gasping for air.

Kurt frowned. "But…I don't get it. What about Mercedes?"

Sam sighed. He had already revealed a lot of truths tonight. One more couldn't hurt. "It was a setup. Mercedes, Shane and I had it planned. If I made it look like I was interested in Mercedes, I might have been able to sense some jealousy from you to see if you liked me or not. And now that I know you do, I can quit wasting time on her and spend it by your side."

"But you're straight."

"Not so much. It's surprising what you can discover about yourself when you're taking your clothes off alongside three other hot men every night."

Kurt's eyes instinctively roamed Sam's body, stopping at his boxers. He had already seen the impressive bulge there countless times, but it felt different this time. Sam laughed.

"Why did you think I came in here wearing barely anything most nights? You room is fucking cold, Kurt." Sam grinned. Kurt suddenly understood. Sam certainly hadn't made it easy for him to figure out, though.

"I'm guessing you might need to huddle for warmth, then?"

Sam smirked, akin to the one Kurt presented to the world every single day. "I think I just might."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aw Hevans.  
**

 **The song was _I've Told You Now_ by Sam Smith from his debut album, _In The Lonely Hour_ , which is seriously amazing!**


	5. Breakaway

_Breakaway_

 _Summary: Sam was there for Kurt when Blaine broke up with him. As their relationship progressed, Kurt expresses some repressed sexual feelings for the boy._

 ** _Rating: M_**

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans_

 ** _Warnings: Slash boyxboy, Blaine bashing_**

 _AU Warning: Kurt didn't go to New York in Season 4 but Blaine broke up with him for Sebastian. No Sam/Blaine friendship. All this assumes that Sam is still living with Burt and Carole._

* * *

"You sure your dad and Carole don't want me to leave?" Sam asked worriedly. "I mean, Finn's in the army and you'll be heading off to New York next year. I don't want to have overstayed my welcome." The boy flopped onto his bed (it used to be Finn's before he left for the army) and sighed. He liked staying with Burt, Carole and Kurt, but he hated imposing.

Kurt shook his head. "Sam, you're fine here. They're not going to kick you out and make you go back to Kentucky! You can stay here for as long as you need to. You're a good cleaner and you don't make much mess."

"Thank you."

"So how's McKinley without us?"

"Glee Club is weird. That Marley girl is crazy talented, and Unique adds a lot of Mercedes to the group, but it's still missing something."

"My flawless fashion sense?"

"That must be it." Sam chuckled, used to easy conversation with Kurt. Ever since NYADA had rejected him, Kurt's mood had worsened each day. Burt and Carole's busy schedules meant that Sam had to cheer him up whenever he could. They texted throughout school hours and talked extensively when Sam returned home.

"Has Mr. Schuester chosen the new Finn and Rachel?" Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that it would be Blaine.

Blaine.

The boy that had wanted to focus on his senior year. Kurt _of course_ was only keeping Blaine down from reaching his 'full potential'. Kurt had had no problem reminding him that he had done it and survived. Blaine had only retorted about Kurt's lack of college education in the fall. That remark had stung a little. Rachel was his daily reminder that he had failed to get into NYADA. He knew, with a pang of resentment for Blaine, that if he had secured the role of Tony in _West Side Story_ , he probably would have got into NYADA. Carmen Tibideaux herself had praised his audition. Rumour had it that she had talked to Hugh Jackman about him. _Him, Kurt Hummel_. Hugh Jackman knew of his existence. And that counted for a lot. So he didn't get in. His reappearance at audition the next year would show Carmen that he had heart and soul, not to mention resilience.

So Kurt was single and unwillingly so. He _loved_ Blaine. He wanted Blaine forever. Or so he thought. Being separated from Blaine had shown him that there was more that life had to offer.

Sam sighed softly. "Blaine and Marley, it looks like."

"It should be you and Tina, you know that right?"

"Blaine is better than me."

"Blaine sings the notes well enough. But he jumps around the stage too much. He distracts from the duet partner. You have soul and a wonderful acoustic voice." Sam blushed, unused to the compliments.

"Whatever helps us to win, I don't mind."

"It's not right. You should be the male lead."

"Kurt, it's fine. You don't have to make me feel better. That's my job to you, remember?"

"You've been doing that ever since the breakup, Sam. You're not my court jester."

"Can I get one of those cool hats though?" That did it. Kurt's upper lip twitched and he smirked.

"Absolutely not. If something like that even comes into this household I will not hesitate to burn it."

"Not if I sneak it in!" Sam tried.

"You can certainly try, Samuel. My father once tried to sneak a yellow beanie hat into his bedroom. But I sniffed it out."

"You haven't found my yellow beanie, though." Sam smirked.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't suit the colour yellow."

"Ouch." Sam shoved Kurt playfully. The boy fell backwards onto the bed, scowling.

"Truth hurts, Sammy." Kurt looked into Sam's eyes and saw something. A flicker of something unexplainable but it was evidently there. Sam's warm green eyes held more depth than Kurt had seen in a while. Sam was leaning over him, grinning.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Just…keep still for a second. There's something I need to see." Sam leaned closer and hovered an inch away from Kurt's lips.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered in confusion.

"Nope. I can't hold out." Sam mumbled back and pressed his lips to Kurt's chastely to begin with. Kurt pulled away, frowning.

"Sam, what?"

"I've tried, Kurt. I've tried to be around you and not kiss you because you weren't over Blaine and you weren't ready to kiss other guys. Now you're not bitter about your breakup, it's about time you got back out there. With me."

"You're—."

"Straight? Yeah, not so much, apparently. You just do things to me, Kurt. Things I never thought were possible before. But I'm so glad they are." Sam smiled _that_ smile at Kurt and the latter knew that he was being truthful.

And hadn't that opened up a bunch of possibilities Kurt can thought about but not fully thought he could act on?

"And tell me that you haven't thought about me that way." Sam demanded and Kurt folded. He couldn't do that without lying.

"Screw it." Kurt leapt on Sam and the boy fell backwards, hooking his arm around Kurt's back to pull him down even further. Kurt placed his knees on either side of Sam's waist and began to kiss his mouth and neck hungrily.

"Oh God, Kurt." Sam moaned as the boy's lips got to work.

"Off." Kurt grunted, tugging at Sam's shirt. Sam sat up partially and lifted his shirt above his head. Kurt intercepted and tossed the material into the corner of the room. That's when it hit him.

"We're in Finn's room." Kurt gasped, horrified. He had just been about to do some pretty obscene things to Sam on his brother's bed.

"Correct observation." Sam muttered, leaning up to attack Kurt's neck with his lips. Kurt shook his head, pulling away.

"We cannot do what we're about to do in my _brother's_ room." Kurt spat, appalled. Sam clucked disapprovingly.

"Fine. Let's go to your room." Sam picked him up and slung the smaller boy over his shoulder. Kurt smirked at the contact and slapped Sam's ass, leaving his hand there. Sam jolted and shook his head. He pressed a hand to Kurt's own ass, gripping the flesh tightly. Kurt let out a moan which made Sam so turned on. Taking his hand away, Sam brought it to Kurt's ass again, the loud smack surprising the smaller boy, as well as the sensation. He didn't hate it, though. He actually quite liked it.

They were in Kurt's room now and Sam threw Kurt down on the bed, following him hungrily. "My turn." He growled, before straddling Kurt and kissing his jawline, smattering his affection everywhere his lips could reach. Kurt tilted his head back. Yep, this was heaven. His first time with Blaine had been passionate, but Blaine hadn't been very good at the _stuff_ that Kurt had longed for from him. Sam, however, kissed like every kiss was their last. As the blonde boy sucked on a sweet spot on his neck, Kurt traced his hands down his naked back. Feeling the hard muscle underneath his hands, Kurt bit his lips and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, freeing them.

"Not yet, Kurt. Be…" Sam kissed his lips. "Patient." He kissed him again, before fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sam, you're so…tame. Where's the heat?"

"Oh, you want heat?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. Kurt noticed the gesture and nodded, hoping it would work. He wanted Sam as fired up and turned on as he could get so when he fucked Kurt, it would be hard and furious. Sam smirked and tore Kurt's shirt from his body. Kurt momentarily mourned the loss of the buttons from a favourite garment of his, but waved it away when Sam's plump lips explored his chest.

Kurt moaned lasciviously when Sam's tongue flicked against his nipple and Sam inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla that seems to emanate from Kurt's pores.

"Sam, just get down there already!" Kurt pushed Sam's head down until the blonde got the message.

Sam dragged a teasing finger down Kurt's toned abs and ghosted it over the button of his fitted jeans. Sam had been dying to know what Kurt was concealing underneath the tightest fitting jeans known to humankind. Looking up at Kurt, Sam dragged the black skinny jeans down Kurt's legs, pleased and surprised to see that Kurt had gone commando. Kurt was as big as Sam had figured, given how his pants fit.

Sam wrapped his large hand around Kurt's cock and tentatively flicked the tip with his tongue.

"Fuck." Kurt hissed crassly.

Sam grinned at the fact that he could elicit such a response from the usually well-spoken boy, but the stern look on the latter's face prompted him to get to work. Sam nodded obediently and did so. His mouth enveloped the length easily. For once, Sam was thankful for having a 'Trouty' mouth. It meant that he was capable of giving amazing head. Sam didn't use his hands; instead his took all of Kurt's cock (not an easy feat in the slightest) in his mouth and hummed pleasantly around it, sending jolting vibrations through Kurt's body, igniting his nerves. Kurt bit his lip. It was _never_ like this with Blaine. With Blaine, it had been rigid and almost routine. With Sam, it was passionate and _hot_. Kurt had never been _hot_ when having sex with Blaine.

"Sam." Kurt stopped him.

"Is this not good?" Sam frowned.

"No, it's fucking brilliant. Let me return the favour while you're down there." Sam got the message and shrugged off his own jeans, glad that they weren't as tight as Kurt's. He was going commando, too, so his large ten inch cock sprung from its confines easily, getting Kurt eager for it to penetrate his orifices.

"Get on me." Kurt breathed and Sam positioned his cock over Kurt's mouth as his own mouth returned to the other boy's length.

They took each other in at the same time, both cocks being wrapped in warmth and being slick due to saliva. Both boys moaned lowly in unison. Kurt thought that he would struggle with Sam's massive cock, considering Blaine hadn't been nearly that big, but he took it inside his mouth with surprising ease. Sam immensely enjoyed the sensation of having Kurt's talented mouth suck his member. It just made him go down on Kurt even further and faster, speeding up Kurt's own fellatio. Kurt let Sam's cock slip out of his mouth and he swallowed the hints of pre cum that moistened the tip.

"Sam, I'm going to come at any moment. You had better be inside me by the time I do." Kurt warned. Sam dipped his head and licked Kurt's cock once more before getting off it and turning so that his and Kurt's naked bodies were correctly aligned. Suddenly, Sam used his muscle to flip them over, so that Kurt was on top of him once more.

They kissed again, sloppily and impatiently this time. There was no time for either of them to enjoy it properly. They needed to find release and quickly, at that.

Kurt straddled Sam, his knees planting themselves either side of the larger boy. Kurt's hand ran up Sam's body and tweaked his nipples, making the blond even harder than he had previously been due to the awesome blowjob.

"Oh God, Kurt. Just sit on my cock already!" Hearing Sam talk dirtily to him was enough incentive for Kurt to stop teasing. Biting his lip hotly, he positioned himself and lowered his ass onto Sam's cock. Starting with just the head to ease himself into it, Kurt got used to the temporary pain that flared within him upon the initial penetration.

"Uhh." Sam mumbled incoherently. Kurt smirked and impaled himself even further, so that Sam's cock was not visible. Kurt had taken everything that Sam had to give. Kurt's muscles clenched around Sam's length, making the blond shiver and want to move. Kurt rotated his hips, creating amazing friction for the top.

"Wait. I have a better idea." Kurt paused and turned around on Sam's cock without getting up. That felt amazing for them both. Sam's cock had poked Kurt's prostate on multiple occasions and he was more than ready to burst. He had to use all of his willpower to keep himself from spurting his seed all over everywhere. "Stand up. You're going to pound me from behind." Kurt commanded. He truly was a power bottom.

Sam did as instructed and he was now looming over Kurt's back, still inserted deep into Kurt's ass.

"Fuck me, Sam." Kurt said breathily, but Sam was already pulling out and slamming back inside Kurt again, making the smaller boy growl at the friction against his prostate. Ah, that sweet spot that Kurt loved so much. The pressure around Sam's cock indicated that he wasn't going to last long. Not at all.

Sam's hands flew to Kurt's hips as he pounded the boy. Kurt buried his face deep into the mattress, stifling his sensual moans and grunts. Sam growled throatily and moaned loudly as he was nearing his finale. Still fucking Kurt with enviable power and force, Sam took the bottom's cock in his hand and pumped it.

Kurt sighed in ecstasy. He was feeling pressure from both his cock and his ass. Sam was battering his prostate with his impressive length and his calloused, guitar-playing hands were working his cock, creating a beautiful maelstrom of sensations.

"Uh Sam!" Kurt cried out as he was shooting his load all over Sam's hand and the bed. The bottom panted as he reached his climax, but then remembered that Sam was reaching his too.

"Kurt!" Sam warned before pulling out. Kurt deftly turned around and readied his mouth to collect Sam's seed. Sam's knees buckled and Kurt's hands traced his defined abs as Sam came, biting his lip and screaming out Kurt's name once more. Kurt swallowed all of Sam's juices effortlessly, preferring that to having to clean the dried substance off himself afterwards.

Exhausted, Sam collapsing on top of Kurt, his softening cock lying on Kurt's abdomen. Sam kissed Kurt sweetly and chuckled.

"What?"

"Why haven't we been doing this for a long time?"

"I know. You're so good at that." Kurt complimented.

"True. You'll have to fuck _me_ sometime. See if you like it. I imagine hopeless Blaine didn't let you fuck his ass."

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "Of course not, I was always bottoming. Though he didn't rip my apart like you just did!"

"Yeah, I didn't notice you walking weirdly after Blaine." Sam remarked.

"He didn't give me reason to. Though I'm hoping we'll be doing this a _lot_ more now that we've discovered how fucking amazing it is."

"We'd be stupid not to."

Kurt cuddled into Sam's chest, not even bothering to clothe himself, and kissed the boy's chest lovingly. Something new was happening and usually Kurt would have abolished such a change. This one, though, he didn't mind too much.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song is _Breakaway_ by George Ezra from his debut album _Wanted On Voyage_**


	6. Nobody's In Love

70\. _Nobody's In Love_

 _Summary: Kurt knows it's time he and Blaine broke up. He just doesn't know how to tell him._

 _Rating: T_

 _Characters: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel_

 _AU: Disregards Klaine storyline in Season 6. Future!Klaine_

* * *

"Blaine, I think that we need to break up."

"Blaine, it's over between us."

"Look, Blaine, this isn't working."

"Let's call it quits."

Kurt sighed into his mirror as he planned what he was going to say to Blaine. He knew that they needed to break up; the previous night had shown as much…

 _Kurt stumbled into the house, alcohol emanating from his pours, the stench almost too much for him to handle. He smelled of foreign cologne and sex. He had been at a club, tipping back shot after shot until a handsome, charming guy had admitted his interest in Kurt. Kurt, having been completely intoxicated and a little bitter, had gone back to his apartment. He was never a cheater, but things weren't great between him and Blaine. There was no love there anymore, just obligation. He couldn't resist the compliments given to him by the attractive stranger._

 _So Kurt had had a one night stand. He definitely was not proud of it. The sex was good, unlike it was with Blaine, but the guilt was swallowing him whole. It was eight thirty in the morning and Kurt expected to come into the house to a furious, worried Blaine who had been sat up all night waiting for his boyfriend to come home._

 _Instead, he walked in on Blaine in the kitchen, sipping delicately at some orange juice and taking a bite from his toast._

" _Hey, honey," Blaine said, kissing him on the cheek. Kurt frowned before Blaine pulled back. "God, you smell like alcohol. Were you drinking last night?"_

" _Yes," Kurt admitted guiltily. He usually didn't drink lots besides tasteful wine, but the spirits had captured him and his weak tolerance for alcohol had left his staggering around after three shots._

" _You're a mess, Kurt."_

" _I know."_

" _I'll have to go and see if the bedspread reeks of vodka now." Blaine clucked and wandered upstairs to check the sheets. Kurt took a moment and paused._

" _What the fuck?" He whispered. Did Blaine think that he was home last night? Kurt sat at the island of their house and made himself a glass of water, sipping it to cure his throbbing hangover. His mouth was dry and his head pounded like the backboard to the bed he had lay in last night. Blaine came back downstairs._

" _Nope, smelling fresh as usual! Did you drink this morning?"_

" _Blaine, what the fuck?"_

" _Excuse me?" Blaine said, taken aback by Kurt's crassness._

" _I wasn't here last night. I went to bar and I've just stumbled through the front door. I didn't come home." Kurt said, disbelieving._

" _Wait, what?"_

" _Yeah, and you didn't even notice I was gone. I could've been missing, Blaine, and you would've just gone to sleep."_

" _I knew you were safe," Blaine tried feebly. Truthfully, he didn't have a response that would redeem his boyfriend-abilities._

" _Like shit you did. You know what, I'm going to go and sleep this hangover away. I'm going to bed, Blaine, just so you know where I am." Kurt traipsed up the stairs and collapsed onto his pillow, seeing the 'happy' picture of he and Blaine on his bedside table before drifting off to sleep._

"I can do this," Kurt repeated to himself.

"I'm home, Kurt," Blaine called up the stairs, the front door shutting behind him. Kurt steeled himself and was ready to admit everything. He had cheated. He had forgiven Blaine for cheating all those years ago, but not before putting through the ringer for what he had done. And Blaine had deserved it. And now, so did Kurt. He felt terrible, but it wouldn't matter anymore. They were as good as done and they had been for months.

"Blaine, there's something we need to talk about." It wasn't how Kurt had planned it, but it was going. He had tried to do this many times before, but the words had never come out. Not once.

"Okay, sure. What's up?" Blaine expectant face made Kurt presume that it was going to be a happy talk. Well, this was going to be far from a jolly conversation with a best friend.

"I think it's the best thing for both of us if we break up." Kurt said coldly, trying not to show emotion. Honestly, there wasn't much that he felt.

Blaine stared at him intensely. "W-What? Break up? No, we're not breaking up. What's gotten into you lately."

"I cheated on you."

Those words may as well have been a detonation to a highly explosive nuclear bomb. The silence was pregnant with tension and the look on Blaine's face said everything he was thinking. Rather than hold back, Blaine spelled it out for him.

"You _cheated_? _You_ cheated? On _me_? Am I hearing this right? After every single thing that you put me through when I slept with Eli—."

"It's not the same, Blaine."

"How isn't it? Do we know this guy? Is it Chandler? Is it Sebastian? Adam? Elliott?"

"Blaine, stop naming people! It's nobody you know. I met him at the bar I was at last night. I was drunk out of my mind—."

"That's not an excuse!"

"It wasn't supposed to be! I was explaining."

"You think I want to hear these details?" Blaine roared, shocked and appalled at his boyfriend. Kurt sighed.

"You asked! Anyway, not that it's an excuse, but it didn't mean anything. I didn't want it to mean anything. It was just mindless sex."

"Was it good?"

"Blaine! How can you—?"

"Oh, how can _I_? How can _you_ , Kurt? How could you sleep with someone else? I want to know what could possess you to—."

"I'm not happy, Blaine. I haven't been happy for a while. A few months, actually. I've heard you talk to me in bed about wanting to have babies someday. Every single time, I pretend to be asleep just so I don't have to listen to you. I don't see a future with us. There's no love here."

"I love you." Blaine tried.

"No, I don't think you do. We've been playing this game since high school. People think we're good together, so we stay together. It makes sense for us to date, so we date. Really look at your life, Blaine. Are you happy?"

Blaine considered it for a moment. "Yes. I _was_ happy. But I guess that's irrelevant considering what you want and how _you_ feel is evidently much more important!"

"Don't, Blaine! Do not bring that up!"

"I will."

"You want to stand here and have the same fight about the fact that I said 'no' to marrying you? That's completely irrelevant to this! I didn't want to marry you. I don't want to marry you."

"Thanks for rubbing the salt into the wound just a little bit more, Kurt. It really helps."

Kurt shook his head. "Sarcasm? Really, Blaine? I'm telling you that I cheated on you and that I'm breaking up with you and all you can do is dig up past grievances and be sarcastic?"

"It helps to process all of this," Blaine snapped back at him.

"Blaine, I've been looking for a house," Kurt confessed.

"We have a house."

"No, for _me_. I've looked at houses, apartments, studios and I've finally found one that I can afford by myself. I'm moving out today. Sam's coming by to help me move my things."

"You're not leaving me!"

"Even though I cheated? Do you really think so little of yourself, Blaine? You don't deserve me and I'm okay with that. You don't want someone who cheats on you and goes behind your back to put deposits down on apartments. I may not love you anymore, but I still want the best for you."

"Stop saying that you don't love me!"

"Well, I don't!" Kurt yelled a little too loudly.

"You cheated so that you could get an out, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You slept with that guy so that you would have a valid excuse to leave me! Because if you didn't cheat, you would just be breaking up with me for no reason."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. THAT IS THE REASON. I CHEATED ON YOU BECAUSE…"

"Because?"

"I wanted to feel appreciated. I wanted to feel beautiful. Blaine, you haven't touched me like that in months. You just go straight to sleep, maybe a kiss on the cheek if I'm lucky. All this time I've thought it was because you've lost interest in me, physically.

"So I took a chance to feel _wanted_ , something I haven't felt from you in a long time."

"So that's an excuse to cheat on me?"

"NO! You're not getting this. I don't want an excuse. I don't have an excuse. I'm just…leaving. I'm sorry, Blaine, truly I am for cheating on you. But I'm not sorry for leaving. I'm not leaving to be with anyone else, I'm going to my new apartment to _live_. And maybe find somebody I can love." Kurt's phone buzzed. He looked down quickly.

 _I'm around the corner. Hope you're doing okay._

Kurt almost smiled at Sam's message but stopped as he remembered Blaine's tearful face across the room from him.

"What?" Blaine spat.

"The car is around the corner. I'll go and get my clothes. You can keep everything else. I'll get new things."

"You're going to regret this!" Blaine called up the stairs to Kurt. He paced the hallway until Kurt came down with several packed suitcases of his clothes and other bits.

"There's more." Kurt stopped Blaine's tirade and retrieved the next set. Blaine could tell that they had been packed for a while. "I'm not going to regret this, Blaine. I won't regret being with you, but I also won't regret leaving a loveless relationship and feeling like I'm stuck. I won't."

"If you say so." Blaine was tired from crying and saw that it was hopeless. Kurt greeted Sam at the door. Blaine didn't look at either of them. Sam didn't say a word.

Everything had been loaded into Sam's Jeep and Kurt was ready to get into his smaller car (that definitely could not have fit his bags in) and leave for his new life.

"Take care, Kurt." Blaine sobbed. Kurt felt a slight twinge of guilt, but he knew that it would eventually be the best thing that had ever happened to Blaine.

"You too, Blaine."

Blaine's whisper of 'I love you' was drowned out by the loud noise of the car engine roaring to life. Blaine gave up and slunk back into the house.

Kurt was finally free. He had been harsh about it, but he needed to escape. He'd carry the guilt of his adultery with him for a while until he noticed that Blaine was happy. But he meant what he said. He hoped Blaine would be happy.

But, for now, all he could think about was the prospect of starting a new chapter of his life and finally being _happy_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song is _Nobody's In Love_** **by 2AM Club from their debut album _What Did You Think Was Going To Happen?_**


	7. Beauty Queen

_Beauty Queen_

 **Summary: Rachel finds Quinn trying to throw up and gives her some much needed advice.**

 **Warnings: Possible bulimia triggers, some mature themes**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Rachel walked into the girl's bathroom, wincing at the artistic incompetence of the pornographic sketch of her that adorned the wall. She could have done such a better job of that drawing. That wasn't the point. She shouldn't have to walk into the bathroom at school and give critique to an anonymous graffiti artist that likes picturing her naked for fun in comprising positions.

The retching sound from one of the stalls made Rachel frown and creep towards the sound.

"Hello?" She called, hoping it was somebody who didn't hate her. "Are you okay in there?"

"Go away, Berry!" Quinn Fabray yelled back, before gagging and vomiting straight into the toilet bowl.

"Quinn? Are you sick? Shall I get the nurse?" Rachel was confused. She wasn't sick in Glee Club. She wasn't pregnant anymore so it couldn't be that.

"I'm not sick, I'm-." Quinn cut off, obviously not wanting to say anything further. Rachel understood instantly. Her stomach lurched as she thought of it.

"Quinn. Please come out. I think we need to talk."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you, Hobbit."

Rachel winced. Quinn's particular way of insulting her always hurt.

"I'm not leaving until you come out and talk to me." Rachel was adamant. Quinn didn't like her, but Rachel still considered them friends. She did not want her friend feeling such things about herself.

"Fine." Quinn replied shortly and opened the stall door. "What?"

Rachel crossed her arms. She was only trying to help. "You're making yourself throw up. You just ate lunch. I'm not stupid."

"You don't know anything about this, Rachel." Quinn said coldly.

"Don't I? You think I haven't tried this over and over again? I don't look like you, Quinn. I'm not a stereotypically pretty girl. I don't have your body and I'm not athletic."

Quinn thought for a moment. While that was true, she thought that Rachel was quite pretty, well when she wasn't dressing like a blind librarian. With the correct adjustments to her wardrobe, Rachel had the potential to be beautiful. Quinn was rather surprised that Kurt had not got onto that particular task yet. She would have to make it his mission. He _loved_ makeovers and Rachel could use one. And that was Quinn being _nice_.

"Rachel, you're pretty. You are. I know that I make fun of your hands and your feet and your size and nose, but you are very pretty. You just don't acknowledge it. A lot of beauty comes from confidence. I mean, I've been told since the age of fourteen how angelic I am, so the confidence comes with those reassurances. I mean, it's people like me and Santana that drag you down so that you don't recognise your own beauty. Truthfully, you're not a very kind person most of the time, but at least _you_ look good on the outside."

"Coming from you? The most flawless girl I've ever seen? Please."

"I-I wasn't always this way." Quinn choked. Was she really about to unveil Lucy to Rachel?

"You weren't always beautiful?"

Quinn hesitated for just a second before nodding and continuing. "Rachel, there's something I'm about to tell you which needs to go with you to the grave. I've done pretty well in concealing it from everyone at this school and I'd really like it to stay that way."

Rachel frowned, not seeing the bigger picture, but nodding anyway. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Quinn sighed. _No going back down, Fabray_. "Before I came here, I went to another school. I transferred my high school choice to here because I was being teased and bullied every _single_ day of my life."

"Why would _anyone_?—." Rachel interjected, but Quinn held up a hand.

"Just hear me out, Rachel," Quinn sighed softly. "There was a girl I once knew. Her name was Lucy. She was really chubby and wore thick old-woman spectacles. She had an insane amount of acne on her face and really bad teeth. Nobody wanted to be her friend. Nobody wanted to be spotted talking to the hideous girl who couldn't see without her glasses. So she spent her time reading and studying.

"It all came to an end when there was a Sadie Hawkins Dance and she could ask any guy to the dance. She asked eight guys in total. Not the popular kids, they would've laughed and thrown their food at her, so she went for the guys that weren't complete and utter douchebags. The ones that were even remotely nice to her during free periods. Every single one of them cringed and said things like "Ew no way" and "Wait, you're serious?" so she gave up hope. She stayed home from the dance and cried all night long." Rachel felt tears spilling from her eyes and she couldn't control it. Quinn's story was just emotional to hear. It all hit a little too close to home for Rachel. It wasn't _quite_ that bad, but it was on the same lines.

"Over summer, she became determined to become a version of herself that could stand to look in the mirror. So she found a good acne cleanser, had some work done, and joined sports. She found a love for cheer—softball and lost the weight. She had laser eye surgery and a nose job. She made her hair blonder and used the best makeup products. That's how she went from that mountain of a girl to somebody who can look at a reflection of herself without wanting to curl up and die of shame and embarrassment.

"I know for a fact that she's not particularly proud of the things she did to change herself, but she's quite happy with the result. What you just caught me doing is something I'm deeply ashamed of, but I just can't help it. Every time I fail to resist carbs, I can just feel the repercussions and the life of that ugly girl coming to haunt me. Like one day, I'll just become her and there'll be no going back from that."

Rachel suddenly put it all together. "You're Lucy."

"What?"

"The girl from your story. Lucy. It's you. That's why you feel scared. That's why you feel like you have to be in perfect shape. Because you don't want to go back to the way you used to be."

"You caught me," Quinn laughed lifelessly. "My birth name was Lucy Quinn Fabray. When I moved, I dropped the Lucy and made my first name 'Quinn' so that nobody would know me. Crazy, right?

"Rachel, Lucy is the real version of me. I'm completely fake. My nose isn't real, my whole image is based on self-hatred and change. I can't quite picture Lucy Fabray on the Cheerios though, can you? Miss Sylvester would've laughed and thrown her down the stairs just for showing her face. I'm a different person now. Do I regret those changes? No. Would I go back? No. Do I like who I am? _No._ I hate that I hated myself so much that I became this shell of reality."

"Quinn, don't think of yourself like that. By losing the weight, you became healthier. By fixing your eyesight, you enabled a new world of possibilities for yourself without glasses. By clearing up your skin, you made it healthier. Don't think of the change as a bad thing. Look for the positives. By doing all of this, you became a role model to so many girls who no doubt look up to you. _I_ look up to you. I'm not kidding when I say that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We may not get along, but you're beautiful on the inside too, Quinn."

Quinn was crying now. She buried her head into Rachel's neck and sobbed her heart out.

"Can you promise you'll try to stop the vomiting?"

"I can try." Quinn whispered fragilely.

"Can you help me get rid of the pornographic picture on the wall?"

"And ruin my own art? Of course."

"Can we be friends?"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry."

"Rachel? I'm kidding. Sure, we can try and be friends. I'm guessing I'm going to have to suck up to you in order to buy your silence."

"Not one bit. But I would like a duet. In Glee Club. Today. An appropriate mashup maybe." S

Quinn nodded. "I think I'd like that."

So Rachel and Quinn sat in Glee Club and sang their admittedly genius mashup of _West Side Story's_ 'I Feel Pretty' and TLC's 'Unpretty'. As they sang, they both thought of walking in each other's shoes for a change. Quinn had already walked in Rachel's and figured that it was about time the Jewish girl got what she so desperately craved. To be popular. She knew Rachel would hate it, but it would be a valuable lesson for her. Quinn laughed and shook her head when Rachel hugged her after the performance. Santana gave Quinn a strange look but the blonde girl ignored her.

One battle at a time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This particular one was inspired by _Beauty Queen_ by Foxes from her debut studio album, _Glorious_. It's a beautiful song and Foxes is amazing!**


	8. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

Summary- Kurt has a strange dream about a threesome involving Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans

Rating: M

Characters: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans

Warnings: Smut, sexual themes. Homosexual relationships ahead: don't like? Kindly get away from my profile.

AU: Season 2, No Blaine. Disregards ALL canon ships in S2 regarding Kurt, Puck and Sam. Kurt does not attend Dalton

* * *

Kurt rather thought that he deserved a very long nap after that Glee Club rehearsal. It had been oddly taxing. They were perfecting their dancing skills during a long allotted rehearsal space where Mike and Brittany attempted to get everybody up to speed with their latest routine for Regionals. Mike and Brittany had swept everyone away at Sectionals with their choreography and they wanted the dancing to be just as good during Regionals.

Kurt himself was a fairly competent dancer. He wasn't as good as Mike, Brittany, Santana or even Rachel, but he could move pretty well and his flexibility afforded him a lot of mistakes with accuracy. So Kurt got to sit at the front with the other (Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Tina) while Mike and Brittany taught the others. Artie was exempt from his particular exercise.

Mercedes just wasn't getting it, the same went for Finn. Sam and Puck were trying really hard to get it down. Mr Schuester had left Mike and Brittany in charge whilst he presumably went to woo Mrs. Pillsbury some more even though the recent change in her title meant that she was taken by the cute dentist, Carl.

Brittany had taken pity on Mercedes and Finn and had let them leave the rehearsal early due to their reluctance to dance. To be fair to them, Santana was hurling insults at them whenever they moved. Brittany quietly moved over to gently berate Santana for her bullying whilst Mike worked on the remaining two dancers: Sam and Puck.

Kurt was pleasantly eager to notice that both boys had removed their sweat-covered shirts during the exhausting process. So he shamelessly sat and ogled them as their muscular figures moved tirelessly to perform the dance steps. Mike, however, was not so willing to be lenient.

"You guys are so close, you're just not quite getting these steps down." Mike sighed with minor frustration. Then he remembered the power of Beyoncé herself. That was it. That was the key to getting these steps learnt.

Kurt.

"Kurt!"

Kurt directed his attention (rather reluctantly) from the shirtless boys and focused on Mike, who looked him over expectantly. "Yes?"

"Could you maybe take over for a while? You were great when teaching the football team how to loosen up for Single Ladies. Maybe that same sort of technique could work again with this?" Mike suggested.

Kurt shrugged. Maybe he would find an excuse to brush up against the boys and live one of his fantasies.

"Alright boys, let's go from the top…" Kurt instructed and watched their current progress before diving into command mode and helping them brush up on their fluidity. Mike had doused himself in water and was currently patting his face dry with a towel. Kurt raised an eyebrow at a soaked Mike Chang, but remembered his girlfriend sitting not too far away from his current location. He averted his eyes and continued the choreography. He mad excuses to correct the boys' work by adjusting their bodies with a more… _hands-on_ approach. He felt the firmness of Sam's abs and the strong muscles that lay beneath Puck's arms. This was Kurt's heaven.

It was no wonder that he was still thinking about it when he went to sleep.

And you know what they say: You usually dream about the last thing you think about before you go to sleep…

Kurt dreamt that he was in the locker room after that particular dance session. He didn't know why was in there, but he seemed to be looking for something. And he wasn't the only one.

Sam and Puck stormed into the locker room, determined looks on both of their faces. Kurt turned around quickly, meeting their eyes. The lust was clear from their expressions and Kurt was slightly taken aback. The two jocks quickly placed themselves either side of Kurt, who frowned.

"You've been a bad boy, Kurt." Puck rumbled lowly. Kurt was immediately turned on by his tone.

Sam coughed. "You used Glee rehearsal to try and come onto us, even though you know we're both straight guys." Both boys were driving Kurt insane just by talking in a lower register.

"I wasn't trying to—."

"Cut the bullshit, Kurt." Puck interjected, slamming a fist into the locker. Kurt jumped slightly, but couldn't deny how hot this situation was. He knew that he had to be dreaming; only in a dream would the two hottest guys in the school be acting in such a manner towards him.

"We don't want to hurt you, Kurt." Sam added. Kurt nodded slowly.

"So what do you want?" He asked curiously. Was this _actually_ going where he thought it was going?

The boys looked at each other and smirked. "We want you to know what you missed out on." They chorused together and whipped their shirts off quickly. Kurt was dizzied by the sudden display of hot bodies that immediately pressed against him. Puck's face delved into his neck, inhaling his scent. Sam placed his forehead against Kurt's, looking down at the pale boy.

"Let's have some fun." The blonde whispered intensely, pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's. Puck's warm lips attached themselves to Kurt's exposed neck and began sucking on the flesh, probably leaving territorial marks that Kurt would have to cover up with a scarf. However, he couldn't deny how aroused this was making him. Puck's hips bucked up into his ass and that made Kurt press deeper into Sam's crotch, making all three of them hiss.

"Too many clothes." Sam grunted telegraphically. Puck nodded communicatively, unbuttoning Kurt's shirt from behind him. Kurt felt the strong hands messing with the material and craved them all over his skin.

As the two pairs of hands explored his body and back, Kurt noticed the rough, calloused feel of the fingers and he put that down to their guitar playing. Sam's thumb hit his nipple and tweaked it with his forefinger, making Kurt throw his head back onto Puck's chest. Puck's large hand smacked his ass, grabbing it firmly. Kurt knew that all of their clothes needed to come off as soon as possible. Sam seemed to have read his mind and attacked his jeans button, popping it open and dragging down the zipper. Puck worked in tandem and pulled the material down Kurt's legs. Kurt completed the motion by stepping out of his pants, kicking them across the floor. A little dirt and dust wouldn't kill them, right?

Before Kurt could even think about doing anything else, Puck and Sam had removed their own jeans, throwing them onto the pile to join Kurt's. All three boys pressed together again, their bulges warm against the body they touched. Surprisingly, Puck wasn't going commando, nor was Sam. Kurt still felt the size of the two boys' lengths as they pressed against. They were almost-hard, and Kurt saw this as the perfect moment to make them fully aroused. He dropped quickly to his knees and cupped both of the bulges in his hands. It was hard to tell who was bigger as the two jocks angled themselves so that they were facing Kurt and so that he could access both of them easily.

Sam's hand reached out and touched Puck's pecs, causing the other boy to bite his lip before leaning over to kiss Sam, their lips battling in a hectic dance. It was raw and animalistic and just what Kurt needed to make himself fully erect. He quickly palmed his own bulge before pulling down the boys' underwear. Both of their cocks sprang out of their confines and Kurt was mightily impressed with the size of them both. He estimated that Sam was a little longer but Puck's cock had weight and thickness that made it perfect for Kurt to suck.

Contrarily, he took Sam into his mouth first as his hand gripped Puck and lazily stroked the length, twisting his hand at the end. Sam's cock entered his mouth and Kurt quickly calculated how much he thought he could take. With a few tries, he knew that he could take it all.

Kurt's tongue swirled around the tip before dragging itself wetly up the underside, making Sam shudder.

Puck was getting immensely turned on by the sight before him combined with the firm feeling of Kurt's hand gripping Puckzilla and pleasuring it. Kurt worked on Sam's cock some more, feeding more down his throat until he found his nose hitting Sam's neat pubic hair. Sam was in absolute ecstasy. He never knew that blowjobs could be so _good_. He wondered what fucking Kurt would be like if getting blown by him felt so good. He and Puck hadn't figured out a system, but he assumed that they would take turns fucking Kurt. That made the most sense anyway. Sam could feel the build of his orgasm approaching and grabbed Kurt's head, pulling it ( _very_ reluctantly) away from his cock. Sam sent him a suggestive grin and Kurt licked his lips to wipe away the pre-cum before getting to work servicing Puck's massive member. Puck smirked at the sight of Kurt finally starting to lick the tip of his cock, coiling a hand around to meet the back of his head, pulling it further down his cock. Kurt's willing mouth sank all the way down, further than anybody had ever gone before. Puck moaned softly as his cock his the back of Kurt's throat, the warmth feeling oh so good on his shaft.

Kurt continued to pull away and use his tongue in creative ways, ways that Puck had never imagined that a tongue could be used. It was only when Sam started to get impatient that Kurt finally stopped.

"I think we're ready, Kurt. Now let's get your prepared for our big cocks." Sam suggested, pulling Kurt from the ground and pulling his boxers slowly down his legs. Puck slapped Kurt's ass whilst Sam used his large mouth to suck Kurt's cock, which had painfully hardened whilst he was on his knees.

Kurt shivered when Puck's tongue flicked against his hole. Puck slapped his ass again, before inserting his tongue a little deeper. Kurt was seeing stars. He couldn't concentrate on the feeling of Puck's tongue because he was then reminded of Sam's warm mouth greeting his cock. His breaths were short and ragged; pleasure took over and he didn't think he could take much more when Puck began scissoring his fingers inside his hole.

"Enough, I'm ready." Kurt mumbled breathlessly, needing a cock inside him as soon as possible.

"You sure?" Sam moved his mouth and tongue away from Kurt's length and cocked his head. Kurt nodded frantically.

Puck spat inside his hole before moving his fingers to Kurt's mouth, prying it open and feeling Kurt's saliva coating his digits. Sam stood up and stroked his thick cock several times before feeding it back inside Kurt's welcoming mouth. Kurt hummed around the large length when Puck pressed the head of his own monster inside his ass.

"Fuck," Puck moaned, feeling the tightness of Kurt clenching around the head of his cock. He pushed a few more of his ten inches inside and moaned again. Kurt was adjusting to his size and it was more than a little painful.

Sam grasped Kurt's head and pushed it as far as it could go on his cock, feeling Kurt's exhalation on his pubic hair.

Puck pulled completely out before slamming roughly back into Kurt's ass. The submissive boy grunted and took his wet mouth off Sam's cock. "Harder." He begged before returning to Sam's cock. Sam was well aware of his impending orgasm and knew that he wouldn't last much longer with the pressure of Kurt's tongue on his shaft.

He was proved correct when he felt the familiar tugging sensation and bit his lip. "Kurt, I'm about to cum!" He warned quickly and Kurt just looked up at him. Sam swore it was the hottest thing he had ever seen (and that was saying something since he was currently looking at the naked beauty of Noah Puckerman fucking Kurt Hummel). Kurt nodded shortly and Sam shot his load straight down Kurt's throat. The boy swallowed everything, swirling his tongue around Sam's tip to make sure he collected it all.

"Oh my God." Sam muttered, coming down from his high. Kurt grinned up at him. Puck was still pounding the fuck out of Kurt's ass. Puck abruptly pulled out, leaving Kurt feeling doubly empty and not happy.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, turning his head back to Puck.

"Evans, lie down." Puck instructed. Sam nodded, lying on his back, his cock rapidly beginning to harden again. His recovery time was more than stellar enough to go for a second round with Kurt and Puck. Kurt immediately knew what was about to happen and he was more excited than he was apprehensive.

He straddled Sam, kissing his lips and dragging his tongue down his muscled chest, before lowering his ass onto the thick length beneath him. Kurt impaled himself on Sam and the latter hissed with pleasure. This was much, much better than the fellatio. Even though Puck's thickness had split Kurt's ass apart, he was still miraculously tighter than anything Sam had experienced.

"Ride him." Puck commanded, stroking himself at the sight of the boys fucking. Kurt began to fuck himself on Sam's cock. Sam was exhausted from his first orgasm, so he was partially glad that Kurt was doing all of the work. Kurt's hands pressed onto Sam's abs before tweaking his sensitive nipples.

When he was satisfied, Puck lowered himself to the ground and worked his throbbing cock into the extremely small opening without giving Kurt any warning. Kurt's eyes widened at the surprise of the pressure, but he liked it. Sam used his core strength to lean up and kiss Kurt passionately as he fucked upwards into Kurt's ass. Puck pushed the rest of his cock in, truly ripping Kurt's ass. It should've been painful, but something about the ecstasy Kurt was feeling dulled the pain. Sam felt the friction of Puck's cock as the other jock pounded Kurt's ass at the same time as Sam. Kurt felt the two massive cocks thrust into him and his prostate was being hammered expertly at this point. When he felt like he could take no more, he tugged on his cock and shot his load all over Sam's chest and face. Sam licked the cum off himself before swiping a finger over Kurt's tip, cleaning it of his juices.

Puck grunted as he felt his orgasm approaching and pulled out of Kurt quickly, leaving the boy to ride Sam hard. Puck walked around Kurt and aimed his cock at his face. Puck smirked as the remembered the time that he had read about semen being an effective moisturiser. He wondered if Kurt would approve as the thick ropes of cum latched onto Kurt's skin. One by one, they covered Kurt's entire face. Kurt felt the hot liquid run down his face and onto his body, but was too busy rotating his hips for Sam that he ignored it.

"Cum inside me, Sam." Kurt breathed and Sam obliged, bucking his hips upwards one final time as his juices exploded inside the pale boy. Kurt's ass clenched around Sam's cock as he pulled out, watching his cum drip out of Kurt's ass.

As the boys began to dress, Puck chuckled slightly.

"I never thought I'd ever have a threesome with two boys, but it was definitely the best sex of my life. You two are fucking amazing."

"I'll second that. I'm definitely doing _that_ again."

Kurt stiffened as he tried to walk and was laughed at by the jocks. "When I'm able to regain function in my ass, I'm not averse to having it brutally pounded by you two big boys again."

"Make sure to hit us up, Kurt." Puck hi-fived Sam as they walked out of the locker room. Kurt fell back against the locker and—

-woke up. His eyes shot open and he gasped, believing everything he had just dreamt was real. Of course, it wasn't and would probably never be. He felt a wet spot in his pants that revealed that his body enjoyed that dream as much as his mind did.

He had no idea how he was going to look at Sam and Puck at the next Glee rehearsal without seeing everything his mind had conjured. He was pretty sure that he would remember those specific images forever.

Kurt had never liked dreaming, but now he had a definite reason to start enjoying what his mind created more often. Well, if the dreams were of that nature, then he was definitely on board.

The next day, Kurt walked into the choir room. Everybody was already there as he had tried to stall for as long as he could. Mike walked up to him pointedly.

"We made some really good progress yesterday, Kurt. I'd like it if we could continue with that dynamic once more. Sam, Puck, on your feet!" Mike called over to them and they stood up, approaching Kurt.

Puck flashed Kurt a sexy smile, winking.

"I think I need help with loosening my hips." Sam muttered to Kurt so nobody but he and Puck could hear. Kurt frowned, wondering if he was suddenly prophetic with his dreams. Was that about to happen in real life?

Kurt began to run through the steps, pointing out where the boys went wrong. Puck fell onto the floor and, as Kurt was going to help him up, Puck pulled him down on top of him. The rest of the club had gone to the auditorium to practise the singing (which Kurt, Sam and Puck had already nailed) so it was just the three of them. Kurt felt Puck's chest rise and fall beneath him and jolted as Sam's hand connected with his ass.

"We have a little proposition for you…" Puck trailed off as Kurt felt his rapidly swelling cock poke into his crotch.

Kurt swallowed. Yep, he was _definitely_ seeing the future in his dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There is DEFINITELY not enough Suckurt fiction about on this website.**

 **The song is _Dreaming_ by Leighton Meester from her debut album _Heartstrings_**


	9. Cue The Rain

**Cue The Rain** -

Summary: Kurt wants that fairytale first kiss in the rain. It's raining pretty hard in the parking lot after Glee Club. Sam wants to kiss him.

Rating: T

Characters: Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans

AU: Gay!Sam in Season 2. No duet competition

* * *

As soon as Mr Schuester, dismissed them, everybody dashed from their seats in order to get home and do whatever they wanted. They loved Glee, they really did, but sometimes they thought it took up too much of their daily time and effort.

It was Kurt Hummel that sat there after everybody had left, thinking about the new prospects given to him that day…

The new kid, Sam Evans, had joined and what an experience that had been. In Kurt's eyes, Sam was completely perfect. His beauty, his voice, everything about him just screamed boyfriend potential (plus his _obviously_ dyed hair just screamed 'Team Gay' at him until the voice inside his head was hoarse). He had seen Finn and Rachel and Tina and Mike kissing throughout most of that Glee period and wanted that for himself.

He wanted a boyfriend whom he could kiss in the hallways. He didn't care what the jocks thought and Kurt wanted somebody who didn't care either. Sam seemed like just the type. He wasn't afraid to be himself in front of strangers and that could lead into wanting to be out and proud at school.

Kurt dismissed these thoughts instantly, as his lucky stars never gave him good fortune in this amount, ever. They had given him Glee Club and friends, but never anything romantic. Instead, they had given him a completely hopeless crush on Finn Hudson, which in hindsight seemed gross and extremely premature. Kurt had built up his feelings for Finn in his head. He had spotted 'ideal' boyfriend material and convinced himself that it was love that he was feeling, rather than just the idea of Finn, which was highly more likely.

"Kurt?" Mr Schuester snapped Kurt out of his dreamy stupor. "Are you okay? Do you need a ride home?"

Kurt swallowed, shaking away all thoughts of Sam Evans for the time being. He could think some more at home. "No, thank you. My car's in the lot. I was just leaving." Kurt grasped the strap of his messenger bag and strode out of the room, resenting not having more time to think.

He opened the front door to the school and winced.

It was _raining_.

Could this day have gotten any worse? First he had been presented with an impossible crush, now his hair was going to make the sacrifice. He could use his bag to cover up his hair, but that seemed like an abuse of leather.

However, Kurt simply stepped out onto the wet ground and sighed. The rain made for a perfect romantic environment. If only Sam would step out into the rain alongside him and declare how much he had wanted to kiss Kurt for the past two hours.

Alas, that would never happen. Kurt, defeated, started for his car, but a figure caught his eye.

Sam cursed as Kurt spotted him. He didn't want to seem like he was stalking the fashion-forward boy, but that was definitely what it looked like. He was standing by his car in the empty lot, drenched from head to toe and waiting for Kurt to emerge from the school.

As soon as he had walked into the choir room, he had been completely intrigued by Kurt Hummel. He had sat almost independently from the group, lingering on the precipice of loneliness, but still clinging to the friendship he evidently craved. It had seemed like nobody paid him much attention, but he was all Sam could think about. He had walked past many attractive guys such as Mike, Artie and Finn, but the porcelain-skinned angel was the only person standing out in his mind. He craved to sit next to him, but he was sat on the end and the seat next to him was taken. Instead, Sam had settled for sitting in front of Kurt. He hadn't been able to see him, but Sam was intoxicated by Kurt's scent. He knew it must have been a designer perfume, but a fresh hint of vanilla emanated from Kurt. He was extremely caught up in his aura. Something about Kurt invited him in, but warned him to keep his distance.

Obviously, Sam did not listen to such warnings.

When the session had ended, Sam had meant to turn around and talk to Kurt, but Rachel had demanded that he walk with her as she pitched him songs ideas (for her!) and wanted his "country-boy" opinion on them. Apparently, Carrie Underwood had become Rachel's new spirit guide or something. Sam wasn't really paying attention. His mind had fixated on Kurt Hummel and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

He had asked Quinn which car was Kurt's and Quinn, with a devious smile on her face, had directed him to it. Sam had been stood in the pouring rain for five minutes, but he didn't care one little bit.

Whilst Sam was pondering, Kurt had approached his car.

"Sam? Do you need me to take you home?" Kurt asked, concerned. He also wondered how Sam could retain his physical perfection whilst being pelted his heavy raindrops from all angles. He guessed that Sam was just _that beautiful_.

"No, I'm good thank you. I just didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier."

"Was there something you needed?"

 _Damn,_ Sam thought. _Kurt's walls must be up so high that he doesn't even recognise phatic interaction when it's right in front of him._

"No, I just…wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…?"

"The truth is, Kurt, I'm extremely captivated by you. I barely listened to Mr. Schuester in there, I was thinking about you. And I waited here for you because…well I don't really know why…no wait. Yes, I do. I wanted to kiss you."

"You…wanted to kiss _me_?"

"Do you see anyone else around?" Sam grinned. Kurt had ignored the rain once more, starstruck by Sam's revelation.

"No, I guess I don't."

"Can I kiss you, Kurt?"

Kurt was so taken aback, he forgot to nod. His brain was screaming ' _SAY YES YOU FOOL! IT'S RAINING SO KISS HIM!'_

"Kurt?" Sam pried.

"Yes. Yes, you can kiss me."

Sam, with a wet hand, pulled Kurt's face closer to his and pressed their lips together firmly, paying no attention to how soaked they both were. Sam's hair was drenched and was poking his face irritatingly, but Sam was too invested in the best kiss of his life that he didn't notice it. Kurt wondered how kisses could get better than this. With Brittany, he was not being true to himself and, therefore, it didn't feel _right_.

Sam felt _right_. It felt like their lips were always supposed to meet each other's.

Reluctantly, they both pulled away, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"The rain makes everything so much more romantic, don't you think?" Sam looked up, squinting.

Kurt nodded. _Finally_. "Yeah, it does."

"I hope I get to do that again. In school. I want everyone to know that I'm the lucky guy that gets to kiss Kurt Hummel every single day."

 _HE IS PERFECT, KURT_. His brain was flashing incessantly at him. Kurt couldn't help but agree. "You can kiss me as many times as you want, Sam Evans. Now, what do you say we get in my car and get out of the rain?"

"One more thing," Sam held up a wet hand. "I just need to double check I'm not dreaming this." He smashed his lips to Kurt's once more and pulled away quickly.

"Nope, definitely not dreaming."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song was ' _Cue The Rain'_ by Lea Michele from her album, _Louder_.**


	10. Riot

_Riot  
_

 **Summary: After Kurt blows up at Will, the Club is left to deal with the aftermath.  
**

 **Rating: T**

 **Characters: New Directions, Sue Sylvester**

 **AU Warnings: A redo of 2x02, partially, and some new developments.**

* * *

"Is that the first time Lady Hummel has even been inside the Principal's office?" Santana began the discussion, surprised and definitely impressed by Kurt's newfound audacity to stand up to teachers. _With a little more training, he could be my sidekick_ , the Latina thought absent-mindedly as the Glee Club thought about the situation.

Rachel look both amused and astounded. "If Kurt gets suspended, we'll need to find another member for Sectionals!"

"Berry, Sectionals is like weeks away. Kurt isn't being shipped off to the military for this, you know?" Puck pointed out, stopping Rachel's impending rant about numbers for competition.

Rachel shook her head. "If this is going to be a recurring theme in Kurt's life, we need to be prepared to replace him for Sectionals! You all wouldn't understand. None of you are as committed to show choir as I am."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Quinn snorted. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"I-."

"Can it, dwarf. Your shrill tones give me a headache," Santana rubbed her head dramatically. Brittany went in her bag and pulled out pills for her to take. Santana politely declined them.

"Well, I for one never knew that Kurt had it in him," Quinn supplied, getting a nod from Artie.

Tina frowned. "Oh, please. Kurt's been waiting for an opportunity like this since Madonna week when he was made to sing about treating females correctly."

"I never understand why he was there with us," Mike said, shocking everybody. Mike Chang _never_ contributed to group discussion. Mike shrugged. None of the other guys were going to say anything, after all.

"Another example of Mr Schuester's oblivious attitude. I'm starting to think he just doesn't care about us," Mercedes sighed.

Finn sighed. "Mr Schue is a great Glee coach, guys. We're lucky to have him." Rachel echoed his statement with a nod.

The glares that the two received from the rest of the club were piercing and filled with rage. Santana actually stepped to the front of the class, not caring if Mr Schuester were to walk back into the room and listen to her. She would've actually prefered it. It beat having to sit there in silence while Barbra Berry and Sloppy Joe got the solos all the time.

"Listen up, you two, because I'm only saying this once. If you think that Mr. Schuester treats us fairly and equally, then you're either deluded or just plain stupid. Finn, I'm sure your case is the latter." Rachel glared at her, rubbing Finn's arm.

"You two are clearly the subjects of his favouritism and you're a fool to argue otherwise. What Grandma Hummel did was what the rest of us hadn't. Confronted Mr. Schuester about his inconsistent teaching. He's a good teacher and has the best of intentions, but he's completely biased and focused on reliving his own Glee glory days. Kurt was right; he is uptight. That guy needs to get laid or stop bringing his shit to school with him. We all have drama."

"You called him Kurt," Mercedes pointed out.

" _So_ not the point," Santana began. "Kurt, I mean Prancy Smurf, just started something great. Maybe we can all pitch in our complaints and get things sorted around here. Justice will be served."

The chatter around the room increased as everyone thought of their own suggestions/complaints for the director.

Before anybody could vocalise their opinions, Sue Sylvester ducked into the room, smirking.

"I couldn't help but overhear Boobs McGee here talking about how bad William Schuester is at doing his job. Nothing brings me more pleasure, besides pushing fatties down the stairwell, than seeing Spongehair Squarechin teased for the one thing that he thinks he's actually good at."

"Um, Miss Sylvester," Rachel tried to speak.

"Who's this?" Sue pointed at Rachel, not looking at her.

"I'm Rachel Berry. We've had a conversation before! You called me Streisand?"

"I don't remember you, but you look like Barbra Streisand getting punched in the face by a tractor. Onto more pressing matters...where is my Sweet, _Sweet_ Porcelain?"

Finn looked confused.

"In the Principal's office," Tina supplied, looking Sue right in the eye.

"Ah, Rice Queen. I thought you were deported back to whatever nation you came from," Sue blinked.

"That's so racist." Brittany whispered to Santana.

"May I ask why Porcelain has gotten himself landed in the office of the dullest human in America with the notable exception of Liam Neeson? Q?"

"Well, Kurt spoke up about Mr. Schuester not letting us do Britney Spears for the pep assembly. He told Mr. Schue to "Let loose a little, would you? Stop being so freaking uptight all the time"." Sue nodded, impressed at Porcelain's ballsy nature that had appeared from absolutely nowhere.

"Job number one, Q: Get that flammable china doll back on the Cheerios, immediately! I'll just cut the girl who looks like she needs a hammer to the face. Job number two: I'm getting Porcelain out of that rancid office. Job number three: All of you, for the love of God, at least _try_ not to look like sad pathetic losers all the time. It takes all the fun out of bullying you. Well, this has been fun. Let's never do this again. Q, get on it. The rest of you, try not to fall over your own feet."

And with that, she left the room.

The Glee Club just stared at each other, unsure of what to think.

"Who is Porcelain? Is he a dog?" Brittany spoke and Mercedes snorted. Santana slapped her upside the head and shook her head to Brittany.

"No, Britt, Kurt is Porcelain. That's what Sue calls him."

"Oh. Do they have porcelain dolphins in the ocean, San? Can I have one?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I don't know about the others, but this dolphin has just officially snapped." Santana remarked, raising her eyebrow, intrigued by the feistier side of Liberace. She would have to give him some extra lessons but, somehow, she didn't think he would need them.

Mike was about to open his mouth and say something further when Kurt and Mr. Schue stepped into the room. Kurt glared at Mr. Schue before resuming his seat on the back row next to Mercedes. Mercedes turned to him and started to speak.

"Get it, white boy. I've never _seen_ you that angry before."

Kurt chuckled slightly. "Oh, Mercedes, that was _nothing_. Let's just say things will be different around here after today. Or else I _will_ do everything in my power to make it a fair place for everyone to have a say. Even if that means removing certain members of staff..." Kurt's eyes flicked up, knowing Mr. Schue could hear him.

"Now, Kurt-."

Kurt held a hand up. "I think it's best if you _don't_ speak to me until you've readjusted your vision for this club. Otherwise I might snap." Kurt dismissed him rudely and shared a look with Santana. She gave him a nod of approval. Quinn turned back to him.

"Kurt, Coach Sue wanted me to tell you that you've been reinstated as a key member of the Cheerios. She recognises your wasted talent and potential and wants to make sure that you don't get rusty from lack of singing and dancing." Quinn smirked and turned back to Mr. Schuester, who was glaring at her. "Just stating a fact." She shrugged. Kurt smirked too.

 _Ah. So that was how it went down._

"Mr. Schuester," Mercedes spoke up. "I think that-."

"I don't want to hear it, Mercedes! Kurt has already argued and cajoled Sue into making us do Britney at the assembly."

"Who's doing me?" Brittany asked. Santana patted her leg warmly. Kurt chuckled at Brittany's innocence.

" _And_ she also let me know that I would be fired if Kurt wasn't singing lead."

"What?!" Rachel gasped.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sit this one out, Rachel. Save it for Sectionals." Kurt suggested.

"Good idea, Kurt! You're finally beginning to look out for the whole team rather than just yourself."

"I've finally opened my eyes, Rachel," Kurt replied, his voice just dripping with sarcasm. Santana snorted. Rachel somehow did not catch on.

Something told Tina that Rachel wouldn't be singing at Sectionals, either.

"I guess we should pick a Britney song," Mike suggested. Mr. Schue had to look twice to see if Mike really had spoken up. "Kurt, I guess it's up to you."

Kurt smiled at Mike. "Well, I'm not doing it solo. I'd like Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Tina to assist me in singing a heated rendition of _Toxic._ " The girls all nodded happily at Kurt's choice.

Kurt stepped up into the centre of the room and looked at Mr. Schue before swirling around to face the club as a whole.

"I guess we should start practising."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song was ' _Riot_ ' by Mikky Ekko from his new album, _Time_. **


	11. Crave

_Crave_

 _Summary: A curious Mike has a certain countertenor on his mind. Kurt wants to be held._

 _Warnings: Mentions of male nudity…that's about it really. (Originally this was supposed to be a smut scene, but halfway through writing it, I started to become attached to the emotion behind it so I changed the ending to a fluffier ending. I'm definitely going to write the ending in another chapter. I'll put a referral to this one in that chapter description. I'll probably make it the next chapter)._

 _Rated: M (to be safe)_

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel and Mike Chang_

 _AU: Set during 1x04- Preggers. A more sexually open Kurt._

* * *

The jocks worshipping Kurt for his performance that won them the game, plus teaching them the means to their victory, had lasted a lot longer than Kurt had expected it to, but not as long as he hoped it would.

He hoped that him kicking the football through the bars meant some kind of truce was activated. Oh, sure he quitting _right_ away, but Kurt craved their acceptance. He wanted not to be bruised and beaten every day of his life. He wanted tolerance and mutual respect.

Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

As Kurt changed after his post-game shower, he thought about what he had just witnessed. In their haze of victory, the jocks had forgotten about their insane notion that Kurt was out to molest them. Sure, Kurt was incredibly horny and needed some action stat before he completely dried up, but he was just minding his own business. The jocks walked around naked the whole time, how was he expected not to see everything? This time, they did not cover up, they didn't hide themselves so Kurt now knew everything that they were working with and he was rather disappointed by some, but impressed with others. He obviously knew that Puck was packing the most in the entire locker room, because everyone knew that. He had seen and admired it, but he needed to move on. Sure, it might be good masturbatory material, but any signs of him checking out Puck's dick and the jock would probably beat him up. No, definitely.

He was incredibly surprised at Mike Chang's cock. He figured that the rumour of Asian stereotypes was false, but he had not expected Mike to be carrying so much cock in his pants. Beneath his flawless body, he was the perfect human. He was immensely beautiful and could dance the hell out of anything, that much Kurt had seen during his Beyoncé lessons. Kurt stood by his locker, daydreaming of Mike's hips and cock while the jocks filed out of the room. They didn't pay him any mind and Kurt rather thought that that was their way of saying thank you for winning them the game. Kurt didn't realise that there was still one person left in the locker room besides him.

And that person was horny as hell and going through a curious phase.

Mike turned the corner and saw Kurt spaced out by his open locker. Tapping him on the shoulder and adjusting the towel that hugged his waist, Mike smiled.

"Kurt. Everyone's left. You spaced out."

"Mike? What are you still doing here?" Kurt could not even try to avert his eyes from Mike's body and the droplets of water that ran over his drool-worthy abs.

"I always take really long showers after a game. It helps me to relieve the pressure in my muscles so I can be ready to dance whenever I need to be. You never know when you need to pop and lock."

Kurt laughed and raised his eyebrow. "You played great out there." It was sort of awkward because they had never really held a conversation alone together, but somehow it worked.

"So did you. I have to say, I was really surprised when you joined the team. I didn't think football was your thing, to be honest." Mike didn't say it maliciously, just with a genuine curiosity.

Kurt sighed. At least someone would know the truth. "It's not. My dad was…" Kurt took a deep breath. Mike seemed nice and he had never bullied him. The truth was half out anyway, so why not be brave before he had to tell his dad? "My dad was on my trail earlier this week about my…sexuality. He walked in while I was…"

"Oh God, while you were with someone?" Mike gasped.

"Oh, no, nothing like that! I was in a leotard dancing to _Single Ladies_ with Britt and Tina. He kind of silently questioned if I was gay. Brittany said that I was on the football team and I had to join so that he didn't find out."

Mike nodded. "Understandable. It must be really hard to actually say it. It's one to admit it to yourself, another thing to say it to someone else."

Kurt smiled, glad that somebody finally understood. "Exactly. Well, I said it to you and that wasn't so bad. Maybe I can do this after all."

"Kurt, not to put a stopper in your bravery or anything, but I already knew. No straight guy can dance to Beyoncé like you can," Mike pointed out.

Kurt shook his head. " _You_ can."

Mike smirked. "Well, who said I was completely straight?"

Kurt gasped. _Is Mike suggesting…? Oh god, yes!_

"You're gay?"

"Questioning, actually. I'm just so confused in my head right now. Watching you, actually, dancing to that song and your hips doing that Kurt thing that they do. And your ass. Oh God. Shit, I mean, I wasn't checking you out, I just—."

"Mike. Calm down. It's fine. I'm quite flattered that you were checking out my hips and my ass. It's a natural part of human behaviour. Like I won't pretend that I wasn't checking you out while _you_ were dancing to it on the field."

Mike rather liked that. "Oh yeah? You like what you saw?" He winced a little, thinking that he was sounding like Puckerman, but he needed to make it clear to Kurt about what he wanted to do. Preferably now in the shower stall or _anywhere_ would do.

"Will you care if I say yes?"

Mike shook his head.

"Then yes. Very much."

"Thank you," Mike whispered. "I apologise if this is incredibly forward, but is it okay if I kiss you? I've been staring at your lips during this entire conversation and wanted to know how they felt against mine."

Kurt swallowed. "I-I've never kissed anybody before."

Mike tilted his head. "Me neither," he admitted. "This can be something we experience together. If you'll let me."

Kurt nodded, unable to refuse. A hot jock wanted to kiss him? Who was he to say no?

Mike leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his, feeling the softness and definitely enjoying it. Mike was confused. There was both a gentleness to Kurt's kiss and a fiery passion which exploded at their touch. Both vaguely know _how_ to kiss, but had never actually done it, so they hesitated a little before Kurt took the plunge.

He opened his mouth to allow Mike's tongue access, which Mike took full advantage of. He slipped his tongue inside, exploring the new territory. Kurt's hands tangled themselves in his wet hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. Mike moaned against Kurt's mouth and ran his tongue against Kurt's lower lip.

Mike briefly felt his hand swipe across Kurt's crotch and the other boy moaned, but he figured that there was more time for that later. For now it was about the wonderful kiss he had just experienced. He broke away, feeling something different. Kurt blushed and bit his lip.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Your towel."

Mike blushed too as he realised that his towel had fallen down, exposing his semi-hard length to Kurt's hungry eyes. "Sorry."

"Do not apologise for that view, Mike. How was the kiss for you?"

Mike smiled. "Well, Mike Jr seemed to enjoy it a lot. And so did I. A lot more than I thought I would. I want to do more."

Kurt nodded. "Me too. I was secretly hoping the towel would drop earlier than it did."

Mike blushed again. "I can make it disappear if that's what you request."

Kurt smirked. "Follow me…"

Kurt led Mike into one of the drier shower stalls, throwing the towel away from his line of sight. Their lips reconnected and Kurt smirked against Mike's, finally getting to live one of his fantasies about the Asian dancer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you might be able to tell from my latest** ** _Diva_ update, I'm going through a Kurt/Mike phase. I may start a multi chapter story about them soon! The next chapter will be the continuation of their kiss, so don't worry! **

**The song was _Crave_ by Tove Lo from her debut album _Queen of the Clouds_. I adore this girl, you should check her out! Please? **

**Oh, and also review! ;) If you have any songs you would like me to cover, mention them. I will listen and write a chapter dedicated to you! xoxo**


	12. It All Comes Down To You

_It All Comes Down To You_

 _Summary: Kurt finds a surprising interjection towards his move to Dalton. Sam explains why he doesn't want him to leave and why he shouldn't_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans_

* * *

"…And that's why it's going to be so hard for me to leave."

Sam just stared at the love of his life declaring his intention to leave McKinley.

Leave him.

Of course, Kurt had absolutely no idea how much he was really leaving behind.

Mercedes stood up. "Kurt…"

Finn stood up, too. "What the hell, dude? How about you talk to me about this first?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky is coming back tomorrow, which means I won't be."

Quinn and Tina exchanged a look. "Kurt, you can't leave!"

Will looked concerned and sad, but did nothing to intervene.

Puck put up a hand. "Kurt, we can find a way to keep you safe from Karofsky."

Sam's mouth was dry, but he managed a few words. "We can protect you." _I can protect you_.

Kurt smiled sadly. "Thank you, everyone, but there's nothing that can be done to stop Karofsky. I will still keep in touch. I'm still going to be living at home for a while so I'll still see you all regularly. But I won't be attending McKinley anymore. It's for the best."

Sam finally cracked. He couldn't lose Kurt; not when he had been so close to admitting his deep feelings for the beautiful boy. "Kurt. Don't you dare walk out of this room."

Kurt looked up, extremely confused as did the rest of the club. "Sam?"

 _Oh. No. Now I have to tell him._

"Kurt, I don't think that you're thinking very clearly about this."

Kurt looked more than mildly offended. "And I suppose that you have?"

Sam swallowed. Now or never. "I've thought about nothing else since I first found out how bad your bullying was. Kurt, I know that you won't believe me, at all, and that you'll thinking I've just been saying this to keep you here, but I am one hundred percent in love with you."

The whole Glee Club, with the exception of Quinn, stared at him, shocked. "WHAT?"

Kurt mirrored a similar statement. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I love you, Kurt Hummel. And even if you don't feel the same way about me, I'm going to fight my hardest to keep you here.

"Karofsky can't hurt you when I'm around. I'll always be there to protect you. Yes, he threatened your life, but I don't believe he'll go through with it. Because if he does, I'll rip him apart. I'm fiercely protective of you and Karofsky's pretty weak, physically.

"I also know that there's something else going on concerning him. I'm not sure what it is, but it's big. Even if I never know, you'll be safe Kurt. Don't forget that you have Santana and Coach Sylvester on your side. Two of the sneakiest people in the school. Plus Finn, Mike and I can defend you. Once Puckerman is cleared from his probation, he can too. Do you want to know what I think?"

"You haven't been afraid to express your opinions thus far. Please enlighten me."

Sam sighed. "You're taking the easy way out. This may be because of Blaine, but I think you're doing this hastily. From what I hear about you from the girls, you're a fighter. You don't give up. So my question is why have you decided this now? You know it isn't the best solution for you. You'll have to start all over."

Kurt himself knew that he didn't _really_ want to move to Dalton. Blaine was definitely a contributing factor, but it would also be a safe haven for him. Free of bullies, but Kurt's first visit to the place brought many drawbacks. It would be a financial struggle for his parents unless he attained a scholarship, which he had not been able to. He would then be forced to wear a uniform and repress his own sense of individuality through his fashion. If truth be told, it would be easier to remain at McKinley but, with Karofsky not being expelled, that was not exactly possible.

"I see your point," Kurt said quietly.

Sam nodded, knowing that he had his attention. "I'm glad. There is another option. You could stay. Kurt, stay with me."

Sam got up from his chair and went to stand next to Kurt.

"I'm on your side, always. You have me for whatever you need. Please. Just stay."

When Kurt thought about it, it really wasn't a difficult decision. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have strong feelings for Sam, but was it enough to make him stay?

Looking in Sam's eyes, he knew.

Of course it was.

"If I stay, do you promise not to leave me?"

Sam smiled. "I would never dream of it. Does this mean you'll stay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll stay. But only because I love you."

He heard Santana scoff. "Oh thanks, Grandma, the rest of us are thrilled that you're thinking about us."

Kurt glared at her but smiled. "And the rest of you."

Sam was still smiling when he replayed Kurt's words in his head. "Wait. You love me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do, Sam. Ever since our duet-that-wasn't."

"I'll have to repay you for that. How about next week? We'll sing something so romantic that Finn and Rachel won't even be able to stomach it?"

Kurt nodded, chuckling. "That sounds perfect. Maybe we can perform it at Sectionals?"

Will smirked. "Kurt, you have a solo, remember?"

"That's right. I guess I do. We'll take Regionals, Sam."

The blonde boy nodded. "As long as you're by my side throughout it all, I'll have no complaints. Also, if you ever talk about all this transferring nonsense again, I will kidnap you and take you to Tuvalu."

"Noted."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! This was beta'd by the wonderful beany16! As always, song prompts are very welcome! xoxo**

 **The song was 'It All Comes Down To You' by the extremely talented singer/actor Tyler Blackburn**


	13. Kill The Headlights

_Chapter 13- Kill The Headlights_

 _Summary: Santana wants to get in her car and drive away but Brittany there to tell her why she should stay._

 _Rating: T_

 _Characters: Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez_

 _Set: During 3x07 but before the introduction of Lady Music Week_

* * *

"Santana, wait!" Brittany runs out after her girlfriend. Her heart sinks for Santana when she pulls _that_ face. The one that reveals all of her emotions and, in one fell swoop, makes her want to get as far away from the situation as possible.

Santana stalks towards her car. She loves Brittany more than her own life, but she just _can't_. Not anymore. She's done dealing with all of the looks and the staring; done with the abuse hurled at Brittany (the abuse she can't stop anymore because nobody is scared of her); done with the taunts; done with that abhorrent ad on the TV; done with…everything.

So she decides to leave.

"Santana!" Brittany's voice echoes in the night and floods through Santana's mind like a calming lullaby. Reluctantly, she turns around. She knows that when she does, Brittany will convince her to stay. Brittany always convinces her to stay.

Brittany sighs as Santana turns to face her. She doesn't particularly like this feeling: having to beg just to get her girlfriend to stay in Lima. Because who knows where Santana would go if Brittany actually let her leave? She knows that it's necessary, though, because Santana is rash sometimes and would regret it if she actually left.

"Don't leave," Brittany breathes. Santana wants to roll her eyes. _There's one I haven't heard before_.

"Why, Britt? I'm no good to anybody here," Santana replies, more calmly than she intends. It's probably Brittany's soothing influence. It makes her more relaxed in situations where she probably shouldn't be.

"That's not true. You're good to me. You're everything to me, actually. I couldn't bear it if you left! The Troubletones need you. Mercedes is good but she can only sing certain songs. Your voice is needed. Your honesty is needed, San. _You_ are needed."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You've put up with worse than this. Your abuela—."

"Don't mention her to me, _please_ ," Santana begs, because it's all she can do not to break down and sob at the thought of her abuela not loving her anymore.

"You can fight this, Santana. You're not the only one to have to go through it. Kurt and Blaine still get it every single day and it's bad."

Santana sighs. Brittany's right. Kurt and Blaine do get it, probably worse than her, but that's different. They're used to it. Not that that's an excuse, but they're not as world-wearied as she is. They've been hardened by the abuse. Well, Kurt has, she isn't too sure about Blaine.

"They're a lot stronger than I am." It's a feeble excuse, but Brittany is beginning to break down her arguments, so it's really all that she has left.

"That's not true," Brittany says again. "You're strong too, Santana. One of the strongest people I know, actually. You know how I know? Because you're the only person I've ever met who will tell the truth unconditionally. No matter what people think of you, you're always honest. Sure, people may not like to hear it sometimes, but it's better than lying. You've spent so long lying to yourself and, now that you're being honest, you shouldn't hide from that. You're a unicorn, Santana. Embrace who you are. Use it to fight off the haters."

Santana laughs and the moment the sound meets the air, she's done fighting; done making excuses to leave; done with making Brittany worry that one day she might just leave. Because being in Lima with Brittany is better than being anywhere else without her. "You're right, Brittany. You always are. People underestimate you so much. It's their loss. So only I get to see how truly awesome you are."

"I feel the same. You're often dismissed as a cold-hearted bitch and, maybe they're right, but you save all of your warmth for me and that's a privilege."

"I'm not going to run away again," Santana decides. "I'm going to stay. With you. And we're going to be the best lesbian and bisexual girlfriends the world has ever seen. And the world is going to be much a better place. Sure, it'll be filled with hatred and bullying, but I'm not sure that I actually care. We're going to get through anything that life can throw at us. You know why? It's because of you."

"No, Santana," Brittany disagrees.

Santana frowns.

"It's because of _you_."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave some song prompts in a review! xoxo**

 **The song was 'Kill The Headlights' by Nicole Atkins from her debut album _Neptune City_. Seriously she's the bae.**


	14. We Wait Too Long

_We Wait Too Long_

 _Summary: Quinn and Santana think that Kurt and Sam are taking too long to get together when they obviously like each other, so they cause something up at Rachel's party to make them admit their feelings and begin dating._

 _Rated: T_

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez_

 _Set: 2x14- Blame It On The Alcohol_

 _AU: Kurt never transferred to Dalton_

* * *

A drunken Santana plus gossip was never a good combination. A drunk Santana and a drunk Quinn was also not a good idea. Especially when they were dating. They would get really horny and _then_ try to play matchmaker.

A forlorn Kurt and an oblivious Sam was never a good combination. Both boys were totally into each other but neither of them wanted to admit it.

They were the perfect project for Quinn and Santana to take on board.

Santana slung an arm around Kurt's shoulder and grinned toothily. "Hey Baby Smurf."

Kurt nodded soberly. "Hello, Santana. To what do I owe the great pleasure of your inebriated company?"

She nodded to Sam. "Trout Pout over there. You hitting that?"

"Santana," Kurt blushed, not used to talking about sex in regards to his own relationships. He and Sam weren't together, so to speak, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be. Kurt sighed. Sometimes he got the feeling that Sam was just as into him as he was Sam, but that had never happened before, so Kurt would just shrug it off and move on with his day. If it was going to happen, it would happen when it happened. Kurt snorted. _Am I drunk?_

"I'm just saying, I've seen you interact only once and I know you're hot for each other. Quinn and I have a bet going. She thinks you won't even kiss each other for another few weeks, maybe when a tragic incident occurs or something I don't know. I think you're going to kiss tonight. So come on, Grandma, do a girl a favour. I've got $300 riding on you getting your mack on."

Kurt sighed. "If I let you win, will you buy me a new scarf with your winnings?"

Santana snorted, "You're already getting laid out of this game, why do I have to buy you a scarf?"

"Because you want to win the bet and I'm not kissing Sam without another incentive."

"You're _so_ weird, Kurt."

Kurt waved at Quinn innocently from across the room, silently ensuring that her girlfriend was fine (and not trying to cheat the blonde out of her money). Quinn waved back, suspicion crawling up her throat. Santana was definitely up to something. That was how she worked. You could never accurately underestimate what one Santana Lopez was up to. Not even if you were dating her.

"Do I have the scarf or not?"

"I suppose," Santana conceded. Kurt smirked and clapped his hands together before addressing the group.

"Everyone, it's time for Spin The Bottle!"

Santana rolled her eyes at his antics before secretly admitting that she loved the game. She liked kissing and liked watching people kiss. What was bad about it?

After everyone was in a circle, waiting for their turn, Puck claimed the first spin. Landing on Mike, the two boys shrugged before leaning into the middle, pressing their lips together. Puck raised his eyebrows slightly before grabbing the back of Mike's head as both boys' lips got really into their kiss, earning catcalls from the girls (and Kurt and Sam). As into Sam as Kurt was, he couldn't deny that Puck and Mike kissing was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Realising that he had also seen them both naked didn't help his blush. Rachel, apparently, didn't find it as appealing as the rest of them.

"Okay, boys, no need to show off! My turn!" Rachel announced, wanting to spin the bottle, probably to try and get Finn back.

Santana nodded to Kurt and put up a hand. "Rachel, it's Mike's turn. You don't get to spin until you've kissed somebody. Go ahead, Mike."

Mike smiled awkwardly, hoping to spin somebody other than Rachel. According to Finn, she used way too much tongue. Spinning the bottle hard away from the brunette, the tip pointed to…Kurt.

Kurt found himself getting hot under the collar and Sam felt a stripe of jealousy lick its way up his neck. Santana noticed both of them and smirked. Mike, feeling unexplainably giddy, crooked a finger to Kurt. Kurt's eyes bulged a little before he and Mike crawled to the centre of the circle. Their mouths were getting closer together before they were interrupted.

"Okay, stop. Sorry, Mike, but I can't stand to see Kurt kissing anybody but me."

Sam turned to Kurt and placed his big hand on the back of Kurt's head, pulling him closer until their lips smacked together. Quinn shot a glare to Santana, who beamed at the boys kissing. Mike just looked a little awkward and clasped Tina's hand. Puck cheered.

Kurt pulled back, panting. "Well, it was about time you did that. I was wondering if I was going to have to do it."

"I know. We waited too long. But, honestly, that was majorly worth it."

"Totally. What made you wait?"

Sam's eyes flickered to Quinn, who raised an eyebrow. Kurt noticed this.

"Oh. You got caught up in a Quintana wager?"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other before laughing.

Sam frowned. "You two are so weird. What's going on here?"

Santana laughed. "There was no bet."

Kurt's lip curled. "Of course. You knew that we were into each other so you pretended to want to win a bet so we'd kiss."

Quinn pouted. "And Sam let me down. No comic book for you."

Kurt turned to Sam. "I get a scarf. But I'm glad you went for it. I don't think I could have gone a few more weeks without that."

Sam kissed him again, so powerfully that Kurt had to fall back against the floor and…right onto Puck's lap.

"Damn," Puck chuckled. "Why is this hot?"

As soon as Kurt felt something against the back of his head, he had to push against Sam. Sitting up, he looked at Puck.

"Uh…Puck?"

Puck shrugged. "You dudes are hot."

Kurt looked at Sam. "Yep, we definitely waited too long."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song was _We Wait Too Long_ by Nicole Atkins from her third album _Slow Phaser_ **


	15. Drunk In Love

_Drunk In Love_

 **Summary: At a drunken sleepover, the Glee guys measure themselves up against each other. Not everyone is too happy with the results. Impulsivity plus alcohol leads to a** _ **very**_ **good time.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warnings: Mentions of sexual activity both heterosexual and homosexual. Depictions of nudity. Swearing. Graphic sexual content. Orgy.**

 **AU: Season 1 where Sam is present. Everyone is single, so it disregards all Season 1 ships except for Artie/Tina! Meaning that Finn does not have a problem with Jesse. Kurt does not have a crush on Finn.**

 **Characters: Finn Hudson, Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans**

* * *

"Whose idea was this sleepover again?" Puck asks as he dumps his sleeping bag in the Evans' living room, Finn following.

"Kurt's, I think," Sam replied as he ensured that everybody would have a place to sleep.

"Of course it was," Puck drawled.

Kurt strolled out of the kitchen indignantly, carrying a tray filled with assortments of snacks that he had prepared in advance. It certainly was _not_ so that he could spent some more time with Sam, no way. He wanted the night to be fun and filling. "I did not suggest this gathering for reasons that you believe, Puck. I simply noticed that us Glee guys haven't…bonded as closely as the girls have. I think it could help us at Regionals if we're more of a team."

Jesse nodded. "Kurt's right. Everyone at Vocal Adrenaline was cohesive. We're not. And it'll be fun to not have the girls around."

Matt sighed. "Everybody thinks I'm mute. It's just that Rachel never lets me speak long enough for it to be considered a sentence. I'm actually quite talkative."

Mike walked back and smacked his head. " _Too_ talkative."

Finn smiled. "What time is Artie getting here?"

"Oh, Tina said that she had already claimed him for tonight. She was wearing her vampire ensemble. Have you tried arguing with her?" Sam shook his head largely.

"I do _not_ want to know what she means by _claimed_ ," Matt shuddered.

The guys chuckled as everything was set up. Kurt pointed to the tray.

"So, the dips for the Doritos are aligned specifically. _Please_ do not double-dip, it drives my brain crazy. If you want a certain dip, eat a certain flavour."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hummel. I brought as much booze as I could fit in my truck and Finn brought all his Xbox games. Don't plan on sleeping."

"Yet you brought a sleeping bag," Kurt pointed out. Puck threw a Dorito at him. "Puckerman, this shirt is Ralph Lauren, now why would you do that?"

Puck shrugged. "You were being a dork."

"I loathe you," Kurt snorted.

"You love me, Hummel. I'm great to look at and I'm a badass."

Kurt said nothing, simply because he hadn't heard Puck's retort. He was too busy clearing the surrounding area of Dorito dust. Puck noticed his silence.

While they had been bickering, Finn brought in all three cases of alcohol. Sam had already provided a few more courtesy of Dwight and Mary Evans, who had been more than okay with the boys drinking.

At the appearance of the spirits, Sam declared that everybody was doing a Vodka shot to kick things off. Once the glasses were poured, the guys clinked together in the middle of their impromptu circle and downed their shots. Finn, Jesse and Mike winced, but the rest of the guys took their shots bravely. Puck had been surprised that Kurt could handle his alcohol.

"Hummel, you aren't spluttering around like a girl who wasn't prepared to swallow. What's the matter with that? You can actually handle alcohol?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "As appalling as that simile was, Puck, I'm not very tolerant with copious amounts of alcohol. I happen to enjoy the taste of vodka. Plus, I enjoy laughing at the weaker members of the human race who cannot handle it," Kurt laughed, eyeing Mike in particular who was still feeling the effects of the shot.

Puck had set up multiplayer rounds of some shooter game that Kurt had no idea about. His head was already beginning to throb weakly but he passed it off as nausea at the violence of the game. It was Mike who had suggested that they play _Halo_ next. Kurt looked up, trying to keep his face nonchalant.

"Okay, I've got a suggestion," Matt announced. Everybody listened. Because when the mute boy speaks, you have to listen. Or at least that was what Puck's philosophy was. "We'll each challenge each other on _Halo._ Loser takes a shot. Winner stays on until they lose. It'll get us drunk quicker."

Everybody nodded, Finn looking pre-emptively smug. Kurt hid a smirk at how proficient he actually was at _Halo._ Nobody knew, not even Mercedes.

Mike sighed as he lost narrowly to Jesse as the Asian boy downed his second shot. Mike could hold his alcohol, but detested vodka. Jesse succumbed to Puck, who grinned as the curly-haired boy coughed repeatedly.

"Your turn, Hummel," Puck challenged. "Ready to take another shot?"

Kurt smirked. "I hope you are." He grabbed the controller as Puck started the round. The alcohol was affecting his gameplay only marginally, so Kurt had adept control of his character after vocally criticising the avatar's fashion choices. Matt laughed and agreed with him as Kurt's character launched Puck's into the air, killing him instantly. "The joke's on you, Puckerman. That'll be a shot."

Puck cursed. "When the fuck did you learn how to play _Halo_ , Lance Bass?"

Kurt shrugged. "Inherent video game skills?"

Puck gave him the finger as he took his shot, only showing small signs of intolerance.

The night proceeded that way, filled with banter and video games and shots, until none of them could actually see straight enough to play the game anymore. Sam shut down the console and moved the table of drinks and snacks to the other end of the spacious living room. Everyone was sat on the floor, swaying slightly from inebriation. Kurt, through no conscious action of his own, fell into Matt's lap.

"Hello, Matthew," Kurt slurred. Matt grinned down at the boy below him.

"Comfy down there, Kurt?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Kurt proceeded to giggle and caught the attention of the other boys.

"Hummel's right where he belongs," Puck said unevenly. "On top of a dick."

Laughs echoed around the room until Kurt sat up, steadying himself on Matt's shoulder.

"Do you think a lot about me on a dick, Puckerman?"

Catcalls erupted from all around the room. Puck looked playfully furious.

"About as often as you think about me fucking a girl."

Kurt shrugged. "Fair play to that."

Jesse leaned forward, rocking on his elbows. "So, I have a question. I haven't been at McKinley for very long but already I've heard rumours about Puckerman's sexual prowess."

Puck smirked at the mention of the word 'sex' in a conversation and Kurt and Finn rolled their eyes. "All good things, I'm sure."

Jesse shrugged. "Mostly. I'm just wondering if they're true."

Sam coughed on his beer and Kurt tutted at him after warning him not to mix his drinks. Even though Kurt had won most of the Halo games, only being bested by Mike after Sam had tickled him until he submitted, the guys had forced shots down his throat and Kurt had happily accepted them.

Puck grinned cheekily. "Of course they are. Go on, run 'em by me."

Jesse cocked his head but nodded, preferring to keep his head still as to not get nauseous. "So is it really comparable to an actual python?"

Finn scratched his head. Jesse used a lot of big words for a drunk guy. He thought Kurt and Jesse were quite similar, actually.

Puck smirked again and Kurt _really_ wished that he would stop doing that, mostly because it was outrageously attractive and Kurt was not in a position to be controlling his urges, now was he? "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Probably not," Jesse countered.

Puck got an idea to prove how he could re-establish his manhood. "I could always…show you."

At that precise moment, the seven boys looked at each other tensely, wondering if the drunken sexual urges that they were having were shared with the others. Somehow, they were all single, drunk and _extremely_ horny. What was a little fun between guys? To Kurt, it was more than his wildest wet dreams. To Puck, it was affirming his masculinity through wanton sex with his friends.

"Unless you couldn't handle what was underneath?" Puck finished, looking firmly at Kurt. "You up for this, Hummel?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "I'm game. I've already seen what's going on down there."

"Fair enough. But you've never seen it hard."

Kurt's mind flipped over even more than the alcohol had already caused it to. Was Puck really suggesting what Kurt thought he was suggesting.

Puck sighed. "But…if I'm getting mine out, everybody else has to. Come on, we're all guys. I just don't want to feel too gay while I'm doing it."

Mike snorted loudly. "But staring at six other hard dicks will make it _less_ gay?"

Puck shrugged. "Yeah." Puck was too drunk to really think about what he was saying.

If you asked them all while they were sober, none of them could have told you why they did it. But as they all unzipped their pants and pulled down their underwear, all doubts were forgotten as a large haze of lust washed over them.

Jesse had an idea. "Since we're in a circle and we're all trying to get hard, turn to the person on your right and get to work."

The guys agreed.

Jesse looked to his right and saw Finn biting his lip.

Finn looked to his right and saw Mike looking ready for anything.

Mike looked to his right and saw Sam, already stroking himself.

Sam looked to his right and saw Matt, who had a blush on his cheeks.

Matt looked to his right and saw Kurt, who wasn't looking his way at all.

Kurt looked to his right and saw the infamous Puckerman cock in all its glory.

Puck looked to his left and smirked. "Looks like the honour is all yours, Princess. Let's go, boys. Remember, nobody is getting off yet. Just get hard."

Puck grabbed Jesse's dick and the pleasure began sevenfold.

The earliest moans could be heard from Matt, who had the pleasure of finding out exactly what Sam's wide mouth was good for. The blonde boy licked and sucked at the large dick in front of him with no restraint, as if forgetting that Mike was also deep throating his own impressively sized penis.

"Don't be shy, Kurt," Puck looked back and winked. "Puckzilla won't bite you."

Kurt had no doubts about that, but wondered if his large mouth would even fit around Puck's monster. Instead, he used his tongue to lick from the base to the tip in one fluid motion. Puck moaned around Jesse's cock and the chain began. The vibrations that ripped up Finn's spine were transferred to the pleasure Mike was receiving and, suddenly, the chain ended at Kurt, who now had his mouth around Puck completely, trying his best to get as much in as he possibly could. He figured that he could do it, but the angle didn't seem to quite right. He didn't have much room to move as Matt's mouth was clamped around his own member. Matt had switched to his balls a few times, a surprise that Kurt was by all means enjoying.

Once the person to their right was sufficiently erect, the boys left their cocks with only a few strokes to satisfy them. Sam was finished first, his talented mouth rendering Matt as hard as marble. Jesse was finished last, though he was probably taking the time to enjoy having Finn's thick dick in his mouth.

Mike, with his hand around his cock, clucked. "Uh…what do we do now?"

Finn looked at him questioningly. "Measure?"

"That's a good plan to me," Sam murmured as did Matt and Puck.

Kurt, however, was taking the time to enjoy the sights around him. Each boy had a cock to admire and Kurt wanted to try them all.

The boys stumbled into a line and removed their fists from their members, looking up and down the line to compare.

"Well, it's clear that I'm the biggest," Puck bragged, shaking his hips gloatingly.

Kurt put a hand on his chest. "Not so fast, Nacho Vidal. I think you're discounting Samuel Evans over there. Not only is it thicker, but I think it's longer. Mike, good job with that," the pale boy commended.

Puck shook his head and walked over to Sam, grabbing both of their dicks in his fist. Dissatisfied with his findings, Puck growled.

"Damn you, Evans. Now I'm hard with nothing to show for it."

Mike paused. "Yeah. We're all hard. And want to get off. Let's just use each other. No orders, no rules, just…sex. No strings, just guys helping each other get off."

Puck stroked his cock. "Puckzilla likes the idea of that. But I ain't taking no cock up my ass."

"Me neither," Finn said immediately. Matt, Sam and Jesse uttered similar statements.

Kurt and Mike looked at each other.

"Michael, what do you say that we give these strapping young men asses their cocks deserve?"

Mike nodded. "I say that sounds hot."

The boys removed their shirts so that they were completely naked.

And that was when the fun truly began.

Finn and Jesse moved towards Mike, sucking at the boy's flesh and capturing his lips in turns.

Sam, Matt and Puck worked on Kurt. Sam kissed his lips heatedly while Puck and Matt worked down his body. Puck travelled down his back while Matt planted kisses down his front, lavishing attention onto his neck and nipples. Puck grabbed a handful of Kurt's ass and grunted, whispering in his ear.

"I'm gonna fuck that ass so hard, Hummel."

Kurt turned to him. "If you're going to be fucking my brains out, you can at least call me 'Kurt'."

Puck nodded. "Kurt it is. Fuck, this ass is so hot." Puck slapped his cock against Kurt's ass, turning Kurt on even more. He glimpsed the sight of Mike wrapping his mouth around Jesse's cock while jerking Finn off and it got him going more.

"Boys. No need to waste any more time. One of you get on your back."

Sam lay down on the floor, cock standing ready and waiting. Kurt straddled him and kissed him before instructing the other two boys to "Amuse yourselves while I have some fun with Sammy."

Puck and Matt shrugged before kissing each other as their cocks brushed up against each other's. Hands flew everywhere as bodies were rubbed and kissed and licked. Finn ran a hand up his body, moaning at the sight of Puck and Matt pressing against each other, only passion and drunken lust between them.

Kurt licked and nibbled down Sam's body before swirling his tongue around the tip of the blonde's cock. He pumped it a few times before hovering over it. Biting his lip ready for the initial pain, he lowered himself down onto the thick length, feeling it press into his tight ass. Sam wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, hoping to numb the pain with some small spikes of pleasure. Kurt was grateful for this as it worked. He could feel Sam's cock tapping his prostate as he lay, unmoving to give Kurt time to settle. Once Kurt had gotten over the mild pain, he lifted himself almost off the member and slammed back down again. This time, Sam battered his prostate and sent a wave of ecstasy over him.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed as he felt the feeling he had longed to feel for some time now. He had always thought that he would have had to wait for college to finally get fucked, since nobody in Lima was gay or even bisexual to the best of his knowledge. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Sam sloppily once more.

"You good, Kurt?" Sam checked, his eyes unfocused from both the alcohol and the feeling of Kurt's walls clenching around his dick. He knew that he wouldn't last for much longer.

A metre away, Mike was being pounded by Jesse while he had Finn in his mouth, the tall boy moments away from shooting all over Mike's face or in his mouth.

Jesse enthusiastically slapped Mike's ass as he thrusted forward and Mike moaned around Finn's cock. The sensation from that was enough to send Finn over the edge. The tall boy bent his knees and slipped out of Mike's mouth without a verbal warning.

Finn's hand got to work and he looked down questioningly at Mike.

"On my face, Finn," Mike breathed and that was enough for Finn. With a cry, two ropes of cum latched onto Mike's face. To Finn's immense surprise, Mike circled his tongue around the places that he could reach and collected some of Finn's juices in his mouth.

The sight before Jesse ensured that he wouldn't last much longer either. Slamming against Mike's prostate one final time, Jesse pulled out and Mike turned around. Jesse didn't want to come all over his face like Finn did so he jerked himself above Mike's delicious abs. Tugging his manhood, Jesse threw his head back and spilled his come all over Mike's chest and stomach. Finn claimed Mike's mouth for another kiss while Jesse's tongue roamed all over his stomach, licking it clean. Mike moaned into Finn's mouth as the three settled, aware that the other four boys had not finished yet. They were content to watch and fool around some more.

Kurt was riding Sam like a professional now. Bored with slow fucking and pretence, Kurt braced himself and placed his hands on Sam's beautifully chiselled body. He pinched his nipples a few times as Sam pushed up into him and Kurt bounced on the huge member below him in a perfect synchronicity. Sam's hands squeezed Kurt's ass as he felt that familiar feeling which told him that he was pushing himself over the edge.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come," Sam panted as Kurt climbed off him. Sam sat and got himself into a kneeling position, aiming his cock into Kurt's mouth as he frantically jerked himself to his climax, letting out a sweet moan as his seed shot neatly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed it all like he had done it a thousand times and smirked.

"You taste good, Sammy," Kurt muttered and kissed the blonde, allowing him to taste himself.

Meanwhile, Puck and Matt had gotten themselves as horny and worked up as they possibly could without actually fucking.

"Kurt, get your tight ass over here," Puck called dominantly. Kurt always knew that Puck would be a dominant lover, to suggest otherwise would be preposterous. Kurt broke the kiss with Sam and stood, wedging himself in between the well-built jocks that wanted him. Kurt was still reeling about the fact that this was actually happening.

"I guess I'm about to see what April Rhodes was talking about then," Kurt smirked at them both as Puck grabbed his hips, rubbing his cock at the top of Kurt's ass. Matt claimed a kiss on his neck whilst grabbing Kurt's cock, leaving Kurt in a state of bliss.

Sam had joined the others and were watching the scene before them. They soon realised that Mike hadn't come yet and Sam quickly remedied this. His talented, talented mouth around Mike's cock, Sam bobbed up and down as the Asian boy pushed his head all the way down.

Kurt, Matt and Puck met in a sloppy three-way kiss as their cocks brushed against each other.

"Bend over, Kurt," Matt instructed and Kurt was more than happy to comply. Finn and Jesse groped each other as Mike bucked his hips frantically as he came all over Sam's face.

Kurt placed himself just in front of Matt's cock and licked it quickly. Matt grunted and grabbed his head via his cheeks and guided the pale boy onto his waiting cock. Puck slapped his ass.

"Oh, yeah," he growled as Kurt sucked Matt. Kurt pulled off the other boy and turned around.

"Are you going to fuck me or are you going to wait until next week?" Kurt challenged and Puck grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"With pleasure," Puck grunted as he quickly rammed all his ten inches into Kurt. The boy's hole was still stretched from when Sam fucked him but, amazingly, he was still the tightest Puck had ever fucked. Kurt deep throated Matt as he was filled up with Puck's several inches and he had two cock fully inside him at the same time. Kurt thought such pleasure wouldn't happen for a while, but here he was, being spit roasted by two of the school's hottest guys after being fucked by another one of them.

Out of the three of them, Matt was the first to come. Kurt's talented mouth caused him to not last as long as he had hoped. Kurt had, presumably, only sucked two dicks in his life; his and Puck's. So how was the boy so good at it? Maybe he just had a knack for it.

"You been practising this, Kurt? You been using bananas and pretending it was big, thick cock?" Matt teased as he was now fucking Kurt's face, holding the boy still while he moved his hips back and forth as a rapid pace. He leaned over Kurt and met Puck for a heated kiss as both boys fucked either end of Kurt Hummel.

Puck grinned at him as Matt felt a tug in his body telling him that his orgasm was quickly approaching. Letting Kurt slip off his cock, Matt felt the boy grab his ass and slap it, hoping to enhance his climax. Matt finally came to the sight of Puck rapidly pounding Kurt. Kurt swallowed his second large load in a short space of time as Matt bit his lip and muffled his impending cry. Kurt licked the remaining residue off Matt's cock as the other boy left Kurt to Puck's cock that was furiously destroying him.

Finn could see that Kurt needed something to do with his mouth, so he bumbled over and kissed the panting boy. Kurt cradled Finn's face as he kissed him, Kurt's moans turning Finn on a lot.

Behind him, Puck was performing at his absolute best. If he were to rank his best fucks of all time, this would definitely be number one. And Puck wasn't going to lie and say that he had never thought about fucking guys before. He had just never done it. Now he had. And Kurt Hummel's ass was giving him the most pleasure he had ever gotten from fucking somebody. He would definitely be doing this again. All of those comments he had made about Kurt being into guys were definitely regretted. Because anything that could make him feel like this had to be right. He made a pact to himself to defend Kurt from homophobia in the future. Because every straight guy would love to fuck a guy in the ass, he was sure.

"Fucking hell, Kurt, your ass feels so good," Puck slowed down before speed up again, his balls slapping against Kurt's ass. Kurt let out a moan that was so musical and angelic that it could have only belonged to him.

Kurt was in heaven as Noah Puckerman was slamming against his prostate and slapping his ass. It was simply the hottest thing he would probably ever experience.

Gradually, Puck edged closer to his orgasm and he didn't even want it. He wanted to keep banging Kurt until the apocalypse came because there was no other feeling like it.

"I'm close, Kurt."

Puck reluctantly pulled out and pointed his thick cock at Kurt's face. Kurt wrapped his hand around it and did the work for him until Puck grunted loudly. His come was not as even as Sam's had been and Kurt's was covered in it. Puck kissed him deeply and tasted himself.

"So how was that, Puckerman? You sounded like you were enjoying it."

"It was okay," Puck murmured.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, it was the best fuck of my life! Happy?"

"Extremely," Kurt replied, preening.

Finn coughed as they all redressed and settled. "So…uh…what we just did. That's something that stays between us. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Kurt wanted to tell Mercedes, but he was just being accepted by the guys, he couldn't risk that being jeopardised. He nodded, too.

"I take it that we're doing this again sometime," Jesse stated declaratively.

"Oh yeah, definitely," they all chorused.

Finn took a Dorito from the bowl and eyed Kurt carefully as he dipped…in the wrong dip.

"Finn Hudson. Are you double dipping?"

"No," Finn lied with his mouth full.

"That's okay. Your punishment will come soon."

"What?" Finn asked.

"You won't be tapping this anytime soon. Puck seems to think that's a big punishment."

Puck nodded. "Dude, it's fucking amazing. Sam knows."

Sam nodded and the boys laughed at each other.

If somebody ever found out, they would blame the alcohol.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song, of course, is _Drunk In Love_ by Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z from her fifth album, _BEYONCE_. **


	16. Fantasy

**Fantasy**

Summary: During Le Jazz Hot, Puck notices some things he's never really paid attention to before.

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, sexual references, short mention of threesomes, some swearing within...

Characters: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman

* * *

AU: Puck isn't in juvie for Duets Week but didn't have a partner.

Puck settled into his seat as he realised that Kurt was performing a duet by himself, which he didn't think was possible. Wasn't the whole point of a duet that there was a second person? And what about if he won? Would he take himself to Breadstix for the evening and have a lonely dinner there.

With a smirk, Puck realised that he wouldn't be entirely averse to accompanying Hummel to the restaurant. Not even just for the free dinner. Kurt Hummel was a lot of things, but he was also very good company given the right time of the month or whatever. He was an honorary chick, he probably got sympathy periods or something.

And suddenly Kurt emerged from the shadows, wearing the most ridiculous costume Puck had ever seen in his entire life. Those tassels, really? Puck wanted to laugh but then remembered that Kurt had had a duet partner but Finn had fucked that up. Puck had no right to laugh and it wouldn't have been fair.

Wow, he had really softened up in his old age.

The brass instruments came to life for the introduction and Kurt turned around gradually, showing the facial embellishment that Kurt had never grown himself. Could he? Puck didn't even know.

And then the spotlight hit.

Puck could definitely see every little bit of Kurt in a decent amount of lighting. Especially the trouser area, that was the best part. He was surprised that Kurt had slicked back his hair, defying his usual look in favour of a more appropriate one for the costume, Puck reckoned.

No matter how decorated the scenery or how compelling the choreography, Puck's eyes were inexplicably drawn to the crotch, Kurt's squatting really drawing attention to how much he definitely seemed to be packing.

In the locker rooms, Kurt had always been a private person. The rest of the guys usually had no problem with walking around naked if they needed to, but Kurt would always make sure he was dressed. And with the way Karofsky had been eyeing him lately, Puck was not inclined to blame him for it.

" _Bout twenty years ago…way down in New Orleans…"_

"Holy shit," Puck muttered as Kurt's voice took on an entirely new tone. Sure, it wasn't as low as it had been in the beginning of 'Give Up The Funk', which had surprised Puck more than anything, but it was full and using the lower portion of Kurt's generous range. The noises he was making combined with the images Puck was subjected to definitely did not do anything to quell the raging boner that was about to hit him, probably as soon as Kurt started to pop out those absolutely ridiculous high notes that shot straight down Puck's spine and made the blood pool in his dick. Puck very much wished that Kurt _had_ nailed that High F or whatever in that gravity song he had sang last year against Rachel. Puck knew that he could hit the note, had heard Kurt hit higher notes, so he didn't understand why his ears weren't treated to the intoxicating sounds of Kurt's pitch increasing.

Puck had definitely waited too long. Waited too long to tell Kurt that he wanted him, wanted his body. To be fair to him, Puck wasn't exactly in the place for a relationship and he _had_ promised Quinn that he wouldn't sleep around while she was pregnant. Well, Quinn was foetus-free and it had been such a long time since he had fed the Puckzilla.

" _Won't you play me, le jazz hot, baby, and don't ever let it end…"_

Puck didn't know whether to concentrate on the sounds Kurt was making or the visions that were playing in his head. In the safe depths of Puck's one-track mind, Kurt was writhing beneath him, high-pitched moans and scream ripping from his throat as his nails clawed down Puck's back. He was arching his back after riding Puck so intensely that their orgasms rendered their immobile for the rest of the day. In some of them, they were even joined by the delightful oral talents of Sam Evans, who needed to prove how many balls could fit in his mouth. But mostly, it was him and Kurt. Looking back at the display in front of him, Puck noticed Kurt widening his mouth to release those jaw-dropping (literally) notes which clearly made Rachel Berry the most jealous human in the country.

He pictured Kurt widening his mouth in another context, this time trying to take more and more of Puck's cock until there was no more that was not in his mouth. He pictured Kurt on his knees, licking and sucking at Puck's cock and balls with such undivided attention that it wouldn't take Puck long at all to finish. In Kurt's mouth.

Puck realised that he needed to tune back into the song as it was coming to an end and Kurt ended up performing one of the most tantalisingly cruel vocal pieces of the millennium.

Twirling and showing off his delectable ass, Kurt's arms rose above his heads as he was lifted into the air, his body symbolically representing the notes he was attempting.

" _Le…jazz!"_ Kurt began, taking a deep breath.

So did Puck.

" _Hot!"_ Kurt sang, his voice flitting through his entire register from bottom to top, not missing a single semitone, with such clarity and control that Puck found himself incredibly aroused. Glance shifting across, he noticed Mike with the same problem.

As Kurt reached the peak of his vocal masturbation, his voice hitting a note Puck didn't even know existed, Puck wiped the sweat from his brow and bit his lip and—.

No.

Never in his life had Noah Puckerman creamed his pants without touching himself before. Shifting in his seat slightly, he plastered on a fake smile and banged his hands together wildly for Kurt's performance. Everybody apart from Artie (obviously) and Mike (Puck could take a guess as to why) was standing, giving Kurt the biggest of smiles. Puck pumped his fist instead, showing Kurt that he immensely enjoyed the performance but couldn't be bothered standing up.

Everybody began to filter out of the auditorium and Puck came up with the genius idea of tying his shoelaces, saying that he would join them when he was done. Mike skipped off to the bathroom, another great idea, as Kurt removed his stage makeup and changed back into his normal clothes. Truth be told, they weren't a lot different from his costume.

Puck cursed when he felt a vibration in his pocket. If he hadn't just creamed himself, that would have tipped him over the edge. Pulling out his phone, he checked his newest text message.

 _I watched you through the entire performance. You're fooling nobody. Meet me in the dressing room ASAP. – Kurt_

Puck snorted to himself as he realised that Kurt had capitalised five letters that shouldn't have been. Looking closer, Puck realised that they spelled out 'cream' which was such a cruel joke. Rereading the last part of the message, Puck stumbled out of his seat and went to the dressing room.

Kurt was waiting for him, having stripped down to his undershirt and his tight black boxers. "So you enjoyed my duet?"

Puck gulped. He was truly caught. "It wasn't a duet, Hummel. It was a solo."

Kurt smirked. "You didn't do a duet either. How about we do one together? Right here, right now."

Puck frowned. Did he seriously call Puck here to _sing_? That was so typical of Glee Club.

"You're not following," Kurt guessed, "well let's begin with the choreography."

Kurt stepped closer to him.

Puck tried to focus on his breathing but an almost naked Kurt was standing way too close for him to be able to do _anything_ else.

"Now, get ready to catch me."

Puck easily caught Kurt as he leapt into Puck's arms, wrapping his toned legs around the jock's waist. Kurt began to gyrate his hips, his slightly hardened cock rubbing against Puck. Puck bit his lip and moaned.

Kurt pressed their noses together. "And now for the chorus…get ready to do some serious vocal work." Kurt's lips latched onto Puck's neck, eliciting a predictably vocal response from the bigger teen.

"Shit, Kurt."

"I see you already know the lyrics to this particular number," Kurt chuckled and attacked his lips, pulling some manoeuvre with his tongue that Puck thought was hot.

"Where did all of this come from?"

Kurt shrugged, pulling away from Puck's neck. "I don't know. Making guys cream themselves just by singing turns me on. I considered summoning Mike too but I figured Tina wouldn't be too happy with me afterwards. So here you are. Are you ready to show me what has the girls at this school wrapped around your cock?"

Puck sniggered. "You know it, babe. You don't need to walk anywhere anytime soon do you?"

Kurt smirked, getting the message and shook his head. "In that case, I may need to ride with you…"

As Kurt sucked on his neck again, Puck realised that Kurt Hummel was going to be the best fuck of his entire life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! The song is 'Fantasy' by MS MR from their album _Secondhand Rapture._ You should check them out by buying the album or streaming it on Spotify! **


	17. Cover Up

_Cover Up_

Summary: Kurt and Puck are duet partners and Kurt drops by for rehearsal only for Puck to have forgot and Kurt walks in on him jacking off…

AU: Kurt and Puck were partners in 1x10- _Ballad_

Warnings: Male nudity and some light slash. Some slight bad language.

Characters: Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman

* * *

I hate the Hat of Fate.

A lot.

Why couldn't it have put me with Finn? Now Mercedes is with him and I'm stuck with the abhorrent creature that is Noah Puckerman.

After many protestations from both of us (mostly from me), Mr Schuester cruelly decided to keep us together as it would inspire the less close members of Glee Club to work together more often on impromptu musical numbers. Honestly I would have rather worked with anybody else. Even Matt, whom I've never even heard _speak_ before, let alone sing.

Okay, Puck does have a good voice. I won't dispute that, but we won't even sound good together? Now Finn and I sound _amazing_ together. And we _look_ amazing together. But how am I supposed to come up with costumes that go well with a Mohawk? I'm not, that's the only answer. He can wear what he likes. Actually, no. That won't work. He'll probably insist on going commando under whatever pants he's wearing and I will not accept that.

During Glee rehearsal, after Mr. Schuester refused to let me switch partners (I was sending him a silent message asking to swap with Mercedes), Puck made sure to mumble something about coming to his place on Saturday morning to get our rehearsal done, considering that we were performing on Tuesday. It was a little shorter notice than I would have liked, but it would have to make do.

So here I am, using the Puckerman's spare key to let myself into the place I never thought I would be. Chez Puckerman. It's a lot cleaner than I expected it to be but that's probably because of his mother, who my dad knows and is apparently a lovely woman. Well, that apple certainly hopped, skipped and jumped its way miles away from said tree.

I climb the stairs, watching out for paintball guns or, I don't know, pyrotechnic weapons that might be sprung upon me. Instead, silence.

Or what I think is silence, anyway.

As I climb further up the stairs, I hear what sounds like…oh dear Gucci no. Ragged breathing and not much else. Hopefully, Puck has a hernia. It definitely beats the alternative which my mind jumped to immediately. Yes, I'm a hormonal teenage boy, it's natural for me to think about sexual things. Not that I have much room to explore them, of course.

Anyway, I press on, seeing the words "PUCK'S ROOM" imprinted on a piece of tape stuck to the door. The ends are fraying slightly, so I stick them back to the door and open it slightly in my quest to do so. By slightly I mean enough to see everything inside the room, but not enough to have alerted Puck.

For whatever reason, there's a mirror directly opposite me and it leads to the rest of the room.

And what I see is entirely new and entirely uncalled for.

Puck, with his large hand wrapped around his…well, you know. And he's _really_ going for it. I've seen some porn before and this is even more enthusiastic than the guys on there. I can barely see his hand as it flashes up and down. His teeth are clenched and his face is contorted into expressions of what I can only assume is complete pleasure.

I feel a stirring in my pants and… _no way._ I will not be turned on by the sight of Noah Puckerman jerking off. Absolutely not.

But is it really so outrageous? Puck is hot, there's no denying that. He has a nice face, a beautiful body and what I can see is a very large dick. The only thing that makes me even a little bit wary is the fact that he would pummel me into next month if he caught me watching him.

Or so I think.

"You just gonna stand there, Hummel?" Puck grunts from inside. He proceeds to bite his lip and oh holy mother of Versace it's a beautiful sight indeed. A light sheen covers his face and I can't help but stare.

So I open the door.

Don't ask me why, because I won't be able to explain why. I never thought that I would survive such an incident, but here I am looking directly at a naked, exposed Noah Puckerman who is getting very into his masturbation.

"We…um…you planned a rehearsal for our ballad assignment. Did you forget?"

He starts stroking more slowly and that's hotter than when he was furiously moving his hand. I get a clearer view of his cock before I remember to stop looking.

"You think I did this for your benefit?" He smirks and why can't I stop thinking that everything that he is doing is so damn hot?

Oh, right. Because it is.

"No?"

"Well, you're here now. Wanna give me a hand?"

And then _that_ happens.

"What?"

"I _said_ , 'Wanna give me a hand?' and I meant it, Hummel. I'm not gonna beat you up or some shit like that. Apparently thinking of fucking Santana's mouth isn't working for me today and I _know_ you like what you see.

"Get the fuck over here, Kurt."

And he calls me _Kurt_. It sounds so hot coming from his mouth. But it shouldn't. It _really_ shouldn't.

"Okay."

Because, _really_ , what else can I do? A hot jock is all but begging me to give him a hand job…am I supposed to just stand there and refuse? As if.

I walk towards him and perch awkwardly on the bed, because I've never done this before and everything is new.

"It's not gonna bite you, Hummel."

And we're back to _Hummel._

"I know," I snap back. I'm not stupid, I know it won't bite.

His hand drifts back to his chest and pinches the nipple that doesn't have the ring while I think of something.

Why should he have to settle for a hand when he can have a mouth?

But I should probably ask him first.

"You okay if I use my mouth?"

His dick twitches and he nods. "Be my guest."

So I lean over him and start to take him in my mouth, slowly at first, but then with more length came more speed until he's bucking his hips and cursing.

"Fucking hell, Hummel. I'm not gonna last long with you doing that! You'd better pull off if you're not gonna swallow."

Think fast, Kurt! Do you swallow or not?

I once overheard Santana mentioning that Puck loves it when girls swallow, so I know what I need to do.

I use my tongue to tease the head and then suddenly he's done, just like that. The warm liquid fills my mouth and I do my best to swallow it all. And I do. Successfully.

"Jesus shit," Puck pants, leaning back, hand behind his hand. "Where did _that_ come from?"

I shrug. "Don't quite know."

"You just wanna make Finn jealous when I tell him about it," Puck accuses, smirking. And maybe, yeah, maybe that's part of it but most of me actually wanted to do it just because it was Puck and it was there.

"I didn't think you'd tell Finn that you got sucked by a guy. Even if it was only once and doesn't make you gay."

And now for the third surprise of the morning.

"What if it's not a one-time thing?"

"You want to…"

"Do it again? Fuck yeah. I want to show you how good I really am when I'm not on the edge. You took too long to get over here."

Wait a minute.

"So you _did_ set this up so I would see it?"

Puck smiles. "You're cute, Hummel. I may have also asked Finn to lie if he got your name in the hat."

"Let me guess, he pulled my name out of the hate." Because that's just the way the world works.

"Yep. Don't be too mad at me, though. How else was I supposed to get you here?"

What the fuck is happening to the world? "I guess that's…kind of romantic, in a way."

"I don't do romance."

"If you're fucking me, of _course_ you're doing romance. I don't settle for anything less."

Puck frowns. "Maybe I can make an exception. If you get over here and kiss me."

My first kiss. Not with Finn, but with his best friend. Who knew?

"What about our ballads?"

"That's easy. You can sing some sappy shit about not expecting to fall for the Puckzilla and I'll sing a badass rock song our how hot your lips are. We done?"

I laugh quickly before pressing my lips to his. He does most of the work. It's firm but not rough, it's moist but not completely wet and it's actually pretty perfect.

Who would have thought?

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song was 'Cover Up' by _Imagine Dragons_ from their album, _Night Visions_. **


	18. Sober

_Sober_

 _Summary: Whenever Kurt is drunk, Mike is all over him. When sober, they barely speak. Kurt uses one striking performance in Glee to change everything._

 _Warnings: Mentions of male x male interactions, but nothing too heavy_

 _AU: Kurt never went to Dalton . No Mike/Tina_

 _Setting: 2x14_

 _Characters: Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang_

* * *

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the smell of the small glass Santana had just shoved in his hand. He didn't know much about alcohol, other than that tequila was _good_ , but he knew that something that smelled so deathly should never be ingested. But the New Directions were in a circle, all jovial with each other, holding a shot glass filled with cheap vodka. On the count of three, everybody raised their glasses to their lips and let the aerosol-smelling substance sizzle down their throats. Those who weren't seasoned drinkers (Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren and Artie) almost gagged at how vile the vodka was, but the others smiled and relished the immediate buzz that the drink afforded them. Of course, they had already consumed a copious amount of alcohol, enough so that every single member was completely and utterly _drunk_.

"Is everybody having fun?" Rachel shouted, even though everybody was pretty much right next to her.

The whole group cheered, buzzed by the very feeling of letting go of all of their inhibitions and letting their respective subconscious do the piloting for them. It was very unnerving yet exciting at the same time.

Mercedes danced over to the couch, letting out a loud belch which had the boys impressed, bar Kurt and Mike, and the girls wondering how much more of that they could cope with. Rachel looked particularly distressed.

 _Disco Inferno_ began playing overhead and the dozen plus one teenagers reverted back into party mode. Brittany began twerking and Santana started slapping her ass. Kurt smirked as he realised that their drunken states allowed them to act on their feelings for each other in a way that their sober hearts could never quite quantify.

Speaking of, Kurt felt a strong pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist. They felt oddly masculine, a feeling that Kurt was not used to. Sure, Puck used to do the same thing when lifting him into the dumpsters, but this time it was a little different. The hands were _willingly_ coiled around him and…suddenly lips were at his neck, warm and soft and peppering kisses everywhere they could reach. Kurt internally began to flap. Mystery lips and possibly his first willing kiss with a boy. But nobody else in the New Directions was gay. Sam had been a complete misfire of Kurt's gaydar and as the latter turned, he was shocked.

"Mike?"

Mike said nothing, claiming Kurt's lips for a heated kiss. Kurt was left helpless. All he could do was kiss back. He _wanted_ to kiss Mike back, very much. The Asian boy was a tad short of perfect and Kurt could do worse for his first kiss with a boy.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt. I've wanted you ever since freshman year, but I've never been brave enough to be like you."

Kurt's hand coiled around Mike's broad shoulder. "You could've said something to me. I've been on my own for so long."

"I know!" Mike wailed, regret washing over him. "Matt said I should've talked to you about it, too. I'm just not very good with words, as you can probably tell. I don't speak very much in Glee for a reason. I much prefer observing. I'm pretty good at it."

Kurt leaned in closer to the boy, head still reeling from his newest experience. "So now that you've got some liquid courage inside you, what do you want to say to me?" Kurt was rather enjoying the freedom that the alcohol afforded him. He did worry that Mike would say something he would later regret when sober. As Santana had explained to him earlier, that was half the fun. Making a dick out of yourself was all in good fun and people laughed it off afterwards.

Mike sucked on a particularly sweet spot on Kurt's neck, making the pale boy bit his lip. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Mike let go, leaving a dreaded hickey. Kurt was nowhere near equipped to deal with that. He would talk to Britt about covering them, he decided. "You're everything, Kurt. Everything I think about. The way you look, how you speak, how you _dance_ , fuck those hips." Mike's hands flew to Kurt's hips and pulled Kurt closer to him, so that their groins were rubbing together. Kurt hissed at the sweet friction, suddenly forgetting that there were eleven other people in the room.

"Mike…"

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear the rejection."

Kurt smirked and ran his tongue along Mike's earlobe. "Who said I was rejecting you?"

And he wasn't. Kurt was all about opening himself up to new experiences. Literally.

"But you're so much more than I could ever be. You deserve someone more on your level. I can't even sing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow pointedly. "We all know that's not true. You may be observant, but so am I. You butchered that duet with Tina to make her look like a better singer. I'm not quite sure why, because you two have never even spoken in Glee before, but I noticed. You actually have a lovely voice, Mike. I was excited when you claimed the lead in _Rocky Horror_. I wanted everyone to hear the true Mike Chang."

Mike pulled Kurt onto the couch, where Quinn stared smiling at them both. Kurt had his back to her, nuzzling his face into Mike's neck. "You've never heard me sing before."

Kurt tutted. "Not true. I have a wonderful musical ear. I can discern voices from each other when we're singing together. I hear you rather clearly, Mike. You sound lovely."

He blushed. "Nothing like you."

"No," Kurt admitted, "but it wouldn't sound right if you did. A person's musical voice says a lot about who they are as a person. Rachel commands attention with her voice, much like her personality. My voice is high and regal, much like me."

"You're not high," Mike blinked rapidly, "but I might be."

"Michael Chang, have you been doing drugs?"

"Not at all," Mike gave a mock salute, "but what's the alcohol version of high?"

"Drunk, sweetie. And, yes, you're _very_ drunk."

Kurt manoeuvred himself so that he was straddling Mike and they began to make out, passionately and firmly, heat dancing behind their eyes. Mike grabbed handfuls of Kurt's ass and Kurt felt himself stirring in his pants. That would not be a good situation, at all.

And that was all Kurt remembered.

* * *

Carefully closing his locker door the next morning, Santana strutted up to him, hangover free.

"Hey, Hickey Mouse. You and Chang do enough making out last night or is there a continuation I can sell tickets for?"

Kurt rolled his eyes until it hurt too much. "No, Santana. Yes, Mike and I kissed a bit last night, but I blame it on the alcohol."

"According to Q, he's totally into you," she smirked.

Kurt blushed slightly but shook his head. Lightly, of course. He hadn't realised how many muscles he used just by performing his daily head movements. "I doubt it. I've heard of a lot of guys going gay under the influence of alcohol."

In reality, Kurt was flipping about regarding the whole debacle. _Oh my God, he likes me. He's going to hold my hand and sit with me in Glee Club. I'm going to have a boyfriend before college. I never thought this would happen._ Naturally, Kurt's inherent anxiety prevented him from fully addressing those rampant thoughts of Mike Chang. Things like that never happened to him.

In Glee, Santana had coordinated it so Mike entered last, the only spare seat being next to Kurt. Mike looked affronted at the thought of sitting with Kurt and the pale boy noticed.

"Hi," he whispered as Mike sat down.

Mike regarded him coolly with a nod. "Kurt."

As Mike chatted easily with Sam, Kurt texted Santana.

 _Thought you said he liked me?_

Santana rolled her eyes reading the text. **Calm down, Prancy. Bring the subject up again after this Glee meeting. Also, loving the scarf. Bold fashion choice for a warm spring day, isn't it?**

 _I'm all about bold fashion choices,_ Kurt texted back. _Plus, I ran out of concealer._

She smirked. **That's not gay at all.**

 _Bite me, Lopez._

 **On your neck?**

 _I hate you._

They stopped texting due to Mr. Schuester commanding their attention, surprising them all with a free rehearsal session. Kurt's theory revolved around their instructor being caught up in Emma Pillsbury drama too much to teach them much of anything or even set a weekly assignment. Kurt took the opportunity to talk to Mike while Sam was conveniently roped into a conversation with Santana.

"How's your hangover?" Kurt decided to start with. That way, he could detect whether Mike actually remembered anything from the previous night.

"Not too bad," Mike said slowly, "yours?"

"Making me want to never drink again."

Mike nodded. "I know the feeling."

Kurt was bored with the theatrics, for once, and decided to just go for it. "Do you remember last night?"

Mike nodded again.

"So…what? One minute you're all over me and the next we can't even hold a conversation with awkward tension? Is that how it's going to be?"

Mike said nothing, awkwardly looking at his hands, which were on his knees.

"Okay…I understand. You just wanted to make out with someone last night and the girls said no. So you chose me. Easy pickings I guess, am I right?"

"It's not like that," Mike forced out.

"Oh, please enlighten me. What is it like? Because you've got me all kinds of confused. I liked what we did last night. A lot. But I can't handle secret kisses and stoic glances."

Again, Mike was silent.

"I understand silence, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt stood up abruptly, making everyone look at him curiously and then at Mike. They had all seen what had transpired during the party, but nobody had commented on it apart from Santana.

"Mr. Schuester, I would appreciate the opportunity to leave early to complete some extra credit assignments since there is no official assignment."

Will nodded. "Of course, Kurt. That stands for the rest of you, as well. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mr. Schue."

Kurt felt tears smart in his eyes as he stormed down the hallway and out towards his car, thankfully not running across any jocks in his path. Mike's cold indifference was hurtful, even if it wasn't intentional. Thinking again, Kurt wondered how it could have been accidental. Mike chose to act like that and Kurt would show him what he was missing the only way he knew how. With a song.

* * *

Will rubbed his hands together. "Before we begin rehearsing for Regionals, one of our own has a song in his heart. Give it up for Kurt!"

Kurt coughed. "I have a message to send. I'm not going to bother with clarification because you'll all know the obvious meaning by the end, but I just hope everyone is paying attention. Brittany, Quinn, Santana?"

The Unholy Trinity stepped down from their seats to accompany Kurt in his rare acapella performance as their voices began the intro to his song. Kurt steeled himself and began to sing directly to Mike, not creating any false pretences with his eyes or his expression. He hoped that Mike would get the message.

 _We fall for each other at the wrong time  
Only for a moment, but I don't mind_

Kurt half wished that he hadn't chosen to attack Mike through song and just use his words, but something told him that his message would be better received through lyrics.

 _Guess I don't know where to draw the line, the line, the line_  
 _And we'll play the same game every night_

 _Up in the clouds_  
 _Yeah, you know how to make me want you_  
 _When we come down_  
 _Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over_

Kurt let a smile stretch across his face, lost in the spirit of his performance.

 _You don't know how to love me when you're sober_  
 _When the bottle's done you pull me closer_  
 _And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to_  
 _But you don't know how to love me when you're sober_

 _Why is it so different when we wake up?_  
 _Same lips, same kiss, but not the same touch_  
 _Don't you know that you do it just enough, but not enough_  
 _But I know what's next, and I want so much_

 _Up in the clouds_  
 _Yeah, you know how to make me want you_  
 _When we come down_  
 _Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over_

 _You don't know how to love me when you're sober_  
 _When the bottle's done you pull me closer_  
 _And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to_  
 _But you don't know how to love me when you're sober_

 _I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should_  
 _But your love's too good, your love's too good, good, good_  
 _I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should_  
 _But your love's too good, your love's too good, good, good_  
 _Yeah!_

 _You don't know how to love me when you're sober_  
 _When the bottle's done you pull me closer_  
 _And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to_  
 _But you don't know how to love me when you're sober_

 _You've got a hold on me_  
 _You're like a wasted dream_  
 _I gave you everything_  
 _But you don't know how to love me when you're sober_

The applause echoed throughout the room. As the girls sat down, Mike stood up.

"I understand what you were trying to say, Kurt. I guess I needed that. I won't hold back anymore."

"You…you won't?" Kurt stammered, vaguely aware of Santana mouthing ' _Be vicious'_ at the back of the room.

Mike shook his head. "Look, I was a dick to you yesterday. But everything I told you at Rachel's party was true. I've been into you for so long and I realise now that I shouldn't let fear get in the way of that. I dance in front of people at competitions and put myself on the line every time I do. So why couldn't I do it for you, someone so special who deserves so much more than I can give?"

Kurt blushed. "Mike…"

Mike didn't let Kurt say anything else, striding across the room to take Kurt's face in his hands and kiss him firmly for everyone to see. Mr. Schuester shrank back, shocked by the events that had transpired. He had guessed that Kurt's song was about Finn, but apparently had been missing things…

Wait a minute.

"Were you guys drinking?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song was _Sober_ by Selena Gomez from her studio album, _Revival_ which is surprisingly brilliant!**


	19. Partition

_**Partition**_

 _Summary: Finn thinks it's about time that Kurt got rid of the privacy partition while they undressed._

 _Warnings: Light male x male smut_

 _Rating: M_

 _Characters: Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel_

* * *

"Hey, Kurt?

Kurt smiled. "Yes, Finn?"

"Listen, about this partition…" Kurt vaguely heard Finn's jeans' zipper be stretched down and he thought it was the hottest sound he had ever witnessed.

Kurt's eyes widened. _He doesn't like the partition, he thinks it's stupid. Or even worse, he thinks that it's secretly transparent but only on my side. I wouldn't do that! Sure, I wouldn't mind hitting that but only if Finn wanted that, which he's made clear that he doesn't. Oh no, this has all blown up in my face. Gaga week was a bust. We slayed it, though. Bad Romance was insane. And I look fabulous in my costume._

In reality, though, Kurt tried to play it cool. "Do you…is there something wrong with it?"

Finn smirked to himself, knowing that Kurt couldn't see him. "Take it down. I think we should remove it."

"But…"

"Do you want to keep it up, Kurt?" Finn asked as innocently as he could. He quietly whipped off his shirt and stood completely naked on the other side of the partition to Kurt. Boy would he be surprised. If only he would take the bait and remove the partition.

"I…I thought it was practical to keep it there. Privacy and all that."

Finn rather thought Kurt was trying too hard. "Shouldn't we see what the room looks like without it? For fashion purposes?" Finn grinned to himself; he was thinking so much more quickly than he ever had before. He was very impressed with himself.

"I guess so."

"I don't really know where it'll look good, do you mind?"

Kurt blinked quickly before lifting the privacy partition and swivelled around, placing it so that it leaned against his bed. Smiling innocently, he turned around, only to see Finn not wearing any clothes, hands on his hips.

"Oh my God, Finn!"

"Surprised?"

Kurt covered his eyes. "Yes! Get dressed before my dad walks in here and sees you like this!"

"I could do that," Finn mused, taking a step forward towards Kurt, not hiding his body one little bit. No, he wanted Kurt to see him, all of him. "Or you know…we could capitalise on the fact that both of our parents aren't going to be home until later."

"Where are they?"

"Does it matter? You wouldn't want to leave me here naked, would you? It's pretty cold in here."

Kurt's eyes flashed a wicked shade of green. "Were you planning on…relieving yourself in here? I can leave." Kurt thought he knew what Finn meant, but he needed the boy to say the words or else he wouldn't believe it.

"I was, but now I think it would be much better if you gave me some help." Finn gently took Kurt's hand and brought it to his length, Kurt grasping it instinctually. The boy gave a light gasp at the feel. He was touching Finn Hudson's cock. Something that he never thought would happen.

"You want to, right?" Finn asked, running his hand up Kurt's neck and cupping his head.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Very much, yes."

Finn smirked and manoeuvred Kurt's hand along his length, Kurt somehow knowing the exact amount of pressure to apply. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as Finn thought him to be. Well, wasn't that a gift horse. And he was planning on utilising Kurt's mouth as much as possible, so the saying was sort of correct in Finn's mind. "God I've wanted this for so long," Finn moaned.

Kurt frowned up at him. "What?"

"Ever since Push It. I think you know what I'm talking about. That choreography was so hot and I just knew that I had to have you. Who would've thought that we would be sharing a bedroom?"

Kurt blushed. "But..."

"Let's not talk. I can think of better uses for our mouths," Finn grinned down at him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, one that went on forever even after they disconnected.

"I can't believe you're actually kissing me. The amount of times I've thought about this moment in my head…well you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Finn knocked his knees gently against Kurt so that the boy collapsed gently onto the bed. Kurt lay down and Finn straddled him, holding his head as they kissed again. Finn knew that he was getting better at controlling his 'arrivals' for want of a better word, so he knew that he could hold out for quite a while as he rocked against Kurt. "God you're beautiful."

"M'not," Kurt mumbled into Finn's neck as he left a decoration of kisses there, each one tender and light.

Finn tipped Kurt's head back, sucking on the skin at his pulse point delicately. "Trust me, you are."

Kurt smiled widely and raised an eyebrow. "Removing the partition was a good idea after all. How about I reward you for such a good idea?"

Finn smirked. "Be my guest."

Kurt coiled himself around so that he was on top and slithered down Finn's body, taking in the masculine scent below him. He licked a firm line up Finn's length and took the tip in his mouth, teasing him the only he knew how.

Finn gritted his teeth in pleasure, not wanting to ruin the moment with indelicate moans and grunts. It was truly a beautiful moment that was happening and he would do nothing to spoil it…

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, breathing heavily as the darkness overtook him. Looking down, he frowned. He was fully clothed and there was no sign of Kurt anywhere.

Cursing, Finn realised that he was dreaming about the whole thing, but it had felt too real for him to argue with. He definitely wanted Kurt Hummel.

Smirking, he decided that he would start by removing the privacy partition. Swinging the object out of his path and placing it by the window, he turned, seeing Kurt's beautiful body slumbering across from him. Finn wanted nothing more than to wake him up and tell him everything, but there was a specific time that it would have to happen and that was not now.

He walked back to his bed, trying not to trip over anything, and settled underneath the covers, closing his eyes tightly, hoping to conjure more images of Kurt breathing unevenly above him as he came.

"Finn," Kurt whispered sensually from across the room and the biggest smile overwhelmed Finn's mouth. He could tell that Kurt was asleep and had his suspicions confirmed when the boy turned over, snuffling adorably while he did.

Finn smiled to himself. _Tomorrow is going to be a great day._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love writing these two! They were my first ever ship in the fandom so it's always a delight.**

 **Of course, the song was _Partition_ by the goddess Beyoncé from her fifth studio album, _BEYONCE_. **


	20. Flawless

_Flawless_

Summary: Santana notices the Glee guys checking out Kurt and wonders why they don't approach or make their move. One day she decides that enough is enough and plants a seed and watches how it grows…

Rating: M

Warnings: Some homosexual content, but it's only minor. If it may offend/unsettle you, you shouldn't be reading my stories…

AU: Set in 2x01 and Matt didn't leave and Burt and Carole are not together. Also, Sam joined Glee Club after 'Billionaire'. All the boys are single!

Characters: Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Matt Rutherford

* * *

Santana watched her boy strut across the hall after Glee Club, hips moving as if they were literally oiled at his father's garage. She knew that such fluidity was rare as she had been attempting to achieve such a goal for quite a long time. Quinn almost had it, but not like Prancy Smurf did. It was something to behold…

…and everybody realised it.

The girls were looking on enviously as he walked alone to his car.

The boys had open mouths as if they couldn't believe they had not noticed such a wondrous sight before. Santana couldn't quite remember whether Kurt had been _looking_ and _behaving_ so lasciviously last year. Sure, he hadn't quite reached his growth sport and everything was still very much high. Now, even despite the bullying escalation, Kurt was walking taller and strutting down the hall with more purpose and direction than she had ever seen.

Even with Kurt's newfound vigour and confidence, none of the guys were even thinking about approaching him like she knew they wanted to, because really, nobody ever looked at somebody that way without wanting to jump their bones in the janitor's closet.

This would have to be remedied. In the only way Santana Lopez knew how.

Invading Kurt's personal privacy in order for him to get laid.

Santana scrolled through her phone that night to find the pictures that she had sent herself from Kurt's phone while he was baking. This is why she didn't bake. Well, that and the fact that it was so not her thing. She preferred eating said products rather than produce them. Kurt was a master baker and she would always leave him to it. It gave her more time to snoop.

She found the perfect photo in minutes. It was sure to get the guys flustered whenever they saw him. It was nude or anything, Santana wasn't _that_ cruel, but it would expose Kurt in a different light. Just the one he needed to be shining under. Besides the Glee spotlight, but that scheme would have to unfold another day.

She collected the Glee guys (and hot new boy Sam Evans) in a group text, where her number was classed as 'Unknown Recipient' and smirked as she tapped send.

 _Found some new jerking off material for you all. You're welcome ;)_

She attached the photo with a satisfied expression on her face. Now she would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 _Finn_

Kurt frowned as he walked into Glee Club and the boys were all staring at him. The girls had continued with their conversation but every male eye was trained on his body, sweeping up and down like an x-ray at an airport as though they could see through his clothes. Even Mr. Schuester was trying to keep his eyes away.

 _Well,_ Kurt thought, _maybe I've done something particularly embarrassing but the girls don't care about it enough to shame me for it_. _I love them. Wait. Oh no! Santana's got her 'I'm scheming' face on and this cannot be good for anybody involved. Oh god, I bet_ I'm _involved._

The Glee session went very quickly indeed. Mr. Schuester was definitely off his game and it showed. He set them a solo assignment and gave them the lesson to prepare things. And that was it. Kurt saw the guys looking quite stressed at certain points, crossing and uncrossing their legs at regular intervals. He just boiled it down to Santana's particularly short Cheerios skirt. She had actually cut an inch of two off of it so that everyone would have a better view, or something to that extent. Kurt had rolled his eyes and told her to replace it, sharpish. Of course, she had not listened to him.

Everybody left, Finn nodding to the guys on his left, the girls sighing as they left the room. Kurt frowned as Mr. Schue looked at them awkwardly before scratching his head and leaving the room, satchel in front of his body like a shield.

"Finn? Do you know what's going on around here?"

Finn smiled. "I don't know what you mean. Nothing's going on. Did I mention how good you're looking today?"

"What?!"

"You always look good, but there's something about you today that's really turning me on."

Kurt blinked, eyes wide. "Finn…what's going on? Is this some kind of joke? Because I'm not sure I get it."

"This isn't a joke. Not to me, anyway. I just want you to know that people…that _I_ see how much effort you put into your appearance. And it is very much appreciated that you do." Finn cupped Kurt's face with his large hands. "Can I?"

Kurt, powerless to Finn's charm, merely nodded in surprise as Finn planted his lips onto his. Finn's hands moved from his face to his arms before finding themselves pressed against Kurt's ass, squeezing the cheeks eagerly. Kurt wriggled out from the embrace.

"Finn," he breathed, "I don't understand. You're straight."

He shrugged. "Haven't you always been the one to advise people not to get so hung up on labels?"

"I guess I have said that in the past. I didn't realise I was applying that to _you_."

"Do you want to stand here and talk or stand here and make out?" Finn asked quickly.

Kurt smirked and pulled Finn closer by his belt. "I have a better idea…"

* * *

 _Artie_

Kurt emerged from the choir room, subtly licking his lips and hoping nobody noticed the blush that stained his cheeks or Finn's awkward shuffle from the choir room. He noticed the rest of the boys leaning against the walls and lockers, trying to look inconspicuous. It wasn't working. Suddenly, Kurt clicked on.

"Boys," he purred as he walked by, making sure to strut with extra seduction as he passed.

"Kurt, wait!" Artie shouted and wheeled himself over.

"Hello, Arthur. Pleasant day, isn't it?"

"You could say that," Artie replied, as he realised that his chair made it so he was crotch level or thereabouts when he rolled up next to Kurt. "Are those new jeans?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm glad somebody noticed. Do you like them? I don't know what to think. They're a little tighter than I'm used to." Kurt twirled, making sure Artie got a close up view of his ass.

Artie was suddenly salivating as he realised that he was supposed to answer. "I…I think they're…uh, great! They look great on you. I didn't realise jeans were made tighter than what you usually wear."

Kurt smirked. "You notice how tight my jeans are? Well, I must say I'm flattered. At least it pays off, having to spend so long putting them on and taking them off. It is rather uncomfortable, but the things we do for fashion, right?"

Artie bit his lip and smiled politely back. Kurt bent down to Artie's eye level.

"Artie? Do you maybe want to take them off for me?"

Artie nodded vigorously.

Kurt draped himself over Artie's lap, kissing his cheek. "Let's find somewhere private."

As Artie pushed them both towards an abandoned classroom, Kurt attacked Artie's neck with his lips, dotting kisses along the pale skin. Kurt felt Artie's budding erection poke into him and he smirked.

"Someone's excited."

As they rolled into the room, Kurt shut the door and bent down for another kiss. Artie's fingers flew straight to the button on Kurt's jeans as he shrugged them down the surprisingly strong legs Kurt possessed.

"That was easier than I expected," Artie frowned.

Kurt waved his hand. "So I embellished I little. These are custom-made for easy removal."

"I'll say," Artie grinned as he grabbed Kurt's sizable bulge from over his boxer briefs. "May I?"

"You certainly may," Kurt smirked as Artie flicked down his underwear and got to work. Kurt wondered just what was happening to the boys to cause _this_ reaction, but he certainly wasn't complaining about it.

* * *

 _Matt_

Kurt knew that the boys would be waiting for him when he returned with Artie as the boy wheeled himself in the other direction. To his surprise, only Matt was lingering in the corridor.

"Matt? You alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I just thought I was giving Artie a ride home today and I wanted to check if that was still the plan. I'll just catch him later at lunch." Matt pouted a little, eyes flickering to Kurt's body, giving away his story.

Kurt smirked as he saw through the otherwise well-crafted lie. "I see. You know, I could use a ride…"

"Yeah?" Matt raised his eyebrow.

"You spend a lot of time watching people, don't you? You talk less and observe more?" Matt nodded in response. "I thought so. Then you'll know that I've been watching _you_ this past year. I was quite surprised to realise that you were staring at me luridly during _Bad Romance_."

Matt lost his composure, thinking about those _heels_ and that _ass_ during the choreography. "It was hard not to. You sounded great."

Kurt snorted. "Oh, I know I _sounded_ great. Gaga is my forte. But I think you enjoyed the costume, didn't you Matthew? You loved seeing me in my ten inch Gaga heels, showing off how flexible I can be."

Matt groaned as Kurt's words infected his brain, putting description to the images he had casually stored away for future use. "Bathroom. _Now_."

Kurt found Matt's dominant side pretty hot and thought that the boy should have definitely talked more during the previous year. Things could have been so much different. "Lead the way."

As soon as Kurt and Matt crashed into the boys' bathroom, they locked the door and kissed heavily, Matt's strong hold supporting a slightly dazed Kurt.

"My, my, where did _that_ come from?" Kurt panted as they separated.

Matt smirked. "It's always been there. You just haven't seen it before," he grunted as he pushed Kurt against the wall, grinding his crotch into the smaller boy's.

Kurt quickly unhooked Matt's belt, pulling his jeans down as he slid down to the floor. Kurt was pleasantly surprised to notice that Matt was going commando and also to see that Matt was as well-endowed as he had always secretly suspected. Kurt wrapped his hand around the thick length and smirked up at Matt, his tongue lightly pressing against the tip. Matt shuddered, Kurt chuckling below him.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," he said as Matt was engulfed by a wave of pleasure, Kurt's talented mouth proving that singing wasn't the only thing it was good for.

* * *

 _Mike_

"Hey, Kurt," Mike chirped as Kurt sat at the piano in the auditorium. After sucking and thrusting his way through the day, Kurt decided it was high time he took a break. His endeavours with Matt had left him slightly breathless and music was a good cure for pretty much everything. His fingers had been softly drifting across the ebony and ivory when he was stopped by the dancing Asian boy.

"Mike, hi," Kurt had always felt a little shy around Mike. Only if because he had barely anything in common with the other boy and it was always disconcerting to talk to people without many common interests. He and Matt hadn't done much talking, mostly because they refused to skirt around the subject at hand. He wasn't entirely sure about how direct Mike was going to be about this. Kurt's ego hadn't inflated or anything, he just knew how to follow a good pattern. Finn, Artie, Matt, and he suspected that most if not all of the Glee guys would be approaching him throughout the day. He still wasn't sure about the stimuli of these interactions, but he wasn't inclined to guess. He would just ride out the storm. Quite literally.

"How are you doing?"

Kurt sighed calmly. Mike was hot. And let's face it, Kurt was still horny. Several expressions of his long-building-up sexual desires were not enough after waiting years. He wasn't going to play this out. "Mike, let's not do this. I know what you want. I know what I want. How do you want to go about this? On the piano? The floor? Standing?"

Mike frowned. "Kurt…what?"

Kurt's stomach plummeted. "Oh…never mind, I just thought that—."

"You thought correctly. I'm just teasing you. And, piano if you don't mind."

Kurt immediately grabbed the thin collar of Mike's shirt, pulling the boy towards him and locked their lips together. He abandoned the material and one of his hands shot downwards and cupped Mike's growing bulge, squeezing with just the right amount of firmness in his grasp. Mike pulled away from the kiss to bite his lip, moaning and groaning at the touch. And, just like that, Kurt removed his hand. Mike spluttered as Kurt smirked.

"I'm just teasing you, Michael," he said as Mike lifted him up and sat him down on the piano. Mike arced upwards and sucked firmly on Kurt's neck, driving the boy insane. Kurt's hand slipped under Mike's shirt, feeling the extremely well-chiselled abs protruding from the warm skin.

"Oh my god, you're like a _wall_ ," Kurt breathed as he tore open Mike's shirt, without ripping off any of the buttons. He was extremely pleased by the view and stopped Mike's lips so that he could let his own tongue swirl around Mike's nipple before moving to the other.

"Are you getting up here or not? There's only so much I can do from up here."

Mike wasted no time in shredding his shirt and gracefully hopping onto the instrument as Kurt straddled his clothed crotch, rocking back and forth against it. Mike threw his head back, careful not to bang it on the shiny black of the piano. "Oh, fuck," he grunted as the delicious friction sent sparks crashing through his body, pooling undeniably in his groin.

Kurt felt the length poking at him and smirked. "Now it's time to have some _real_ fun…"

* * *

 _Sam_

Kurt decided that he was going to deal with the new kid himself.

He didn't know Sam, aside from the boys' giving their verdict on his performance. So he figured that he would see how Sam reacted to his presence and go from there. If he was got nothing, he would leave and go and find Puckerman, who he simply _knew_ was more than ready for it. That's why he was saving him until last, to drive him even more crazy. Santana had compared him to an animal whilst having sex and Kurt wanted to know if he was better than Mike, who had been rather amazing with his skills.

He found Sam at his locker, just before lunch (Boy, Kurt was having a busy day!) and approached slowly. "Hello, Sam. I'm Kurt Hummel. We didn't get much a chance to speak earlier so I wanted to take this chance to welcome you to the New Directions."

Sam smiled, Kurt immediately noticing how his wide lips could be particularly useful. "Hey, thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something, actually."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Yeah. I…well, I sang for the guys the other day and they accepted me, but I feel as though you should have been there," Sam explained briefly.

Kurt nodded. "I probably should have. Though the guys and I aren't usually close, so it doesn't shock me in the slightest."

"Right, well I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on any toes. I was wondering if I could give you a private audition, just so you know that I'm…good enough. It's a chance to _really_ show you what I can do and what I can bring to the club."

Kurt smirked. Oh yeah. The new kid was _so_ down for anything. "That…makes sense actually. When did you have in mind?" _Now?_

Sam shrugged. "I'm not doing anything now. Auditorium?"

Kurt shook his head, knowing that the auditorium was probably still tainted from where he and Mike had fooled around. "Choir room?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay. It has blinds in there, right?"

Kurt wanted to chuckle, but he decided that it would ruin the mood. Sam wasn't as assertive as Matt or as delightfully innocent as Artie, but he was a mixture of the two. Sam had propositioned him, he just needed assistance with the particular logistics of it all. "Yeah, nobody will see us."

Sam quickly shut all of the blinds before racing back to Kurt. "You look so hot today."

"I'm glad you think so. I must say this school has needed some eye candy like you."

"So we're on the same page here, then."

"I guess we are," Sam said, his voice low and husky. He stepped and claimed Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt knew that the largeness of Sam's mouth would make him a better kisser and it had. It was firm yet tender, making him feeling things all the way through his body. He was still a little bit sensitive from his session with Mike so he figured that he would just treat Sam to whatever he wanted and be done with it. Though he was _definitely_ getting those lips to blow him when this haziness was over and done with.

Kurt ripped Sam's belt from its proper place and let it fall to the floor with a clang. Sam pushed his jeans to his ankles, not quite removing his shoes in case he needed to make a quite getaway. Kurt saw the impressive cock straining in Sam's tight boxer briefs and licked his lips, ready to take it in his throat.

"Oh god, Kurt," Sam hummed as Kurt's tongue flicked out and wetted the tip of his dick. Kurt smiled up at him, which Sam considered to be _the_ hottest thing he had ever seen, with no exceptions, before using his mouth to the best of his ability. Sam was _big_ , the biggest of all of the guys Kurt had been with today yet he was still able to reach the base, opening his throat to take more and more in as it got more difficult. Sam's hands flew to the back of Kurt's head, holding him there for a few seconds. Kurt wasn't gagging, but he wasn't far from it. Though he did love what was happening; Sam was taking control, just like Kurt knew he was capable of doing.

"Fuck, yeah. You suck that cock, Kurt," Sam growled as Kurt bobbed up and down on him. To his surprise, Kurt found that he actually enjoyed sucking cock, despite his internal insistences that he was going to hate doing it.

Sam's knees buckled as the pressure of his impending orgasm got the better of him. Kurt managed to catch all several strands of Sam's come and swallow them without making a mess of the choir room like he had of the auditorium. He wondered what Rachel would say when she went in there to practise the morning after. Kurt licked the residue from the tip of Sam's dick before pulling his underwear and pants back up his legs.

"Okay, that _has_ to be a regular thing," Sam crowed as he came down from his high.

Kurt smirked. "That mouth alone makes me want more. But, for now, I have somewhere to be." He quickly kissed Sam hard before turning for the hall, strutting towards the one place he hadn't been where he knew Noah Puckerman was lying in wait for him.

* * *

 _Puck_

"Took you long enough," Puck growled as Kurt entered the locker room. "I had to beat my dick twice before you decided to finally show up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I showed up. I've had a busy day so I hope you're worth the energy."

"Princess, I'm Puckzilla. Of _course_ I'm worth the energy. You in the mood for messing around?"

Kurt shook his head coolly. "Just fuck me as hard as you can. I've been sucking all day my mouth is getting sore."

Puck shrugged. "Okay, babe. Take off your clothes and bend over. I'll prep you quickly and then you're in for the fuck of your life."

Puck reached into his pants and grasped his dick, pulling it from its confines. Kurt was impressed with the size and knew that Puck would be worth the wait. He stripped off his clothes as Puck did the same, revealing the hard, impressive body he knew was lying under there.

Kurt braced himself against the bench as he felt Puck's warm tongue flit into his asshole. He was surprised that Puck would be into something like that, but then again he _was_ a sex shark after all. It felt great to Kurt and he knew that being fucked by Puck was going to feel just as good, probably better.

After a few minutes of rimming, Puck slapped his ass. "You ready for this?"

Kurt sighed at the dramatics. "Just stick the thing in me, Puck."

Puck shrugged. "That I can do." He guided his dick so it pressed warmly against Kurt's hole, lining up perfectly. With one hard thrust, he pushed himself in, making Kurt wince slightly. He had expected that, of course. Mike had fingered him not so long ago but it had still been painful. Puck's prepping had not been in vain because the burn was less prominent than it probably should have been.

"Fuck," Puck cursed as he continued to hammer his dick into Kurt with extreme speed that Kurt strangely had not expected. Kurt was shook with the force of his motions, Puck's balls slapping hard against his skin. The sound was surprisingly hot as it told just how quickly Puck was going.

"Harder, Puck," Kurt snapped as he was getting settled into his rhythm. Puck had complied and slowed down his thrusts, instead making them forceful, slamming against Kurt's prostate with every manoeuvre. "That's it! Right there!"

Puck smirked at the noises that were coming from Kurt's pretty little mouth and went back to using speed, his stamina rapidly declining after trying to best to fuck harder than he had ever had to before. Kurt was demanding and Puck didn't want to disappoint.

They continued establishing their rhythm until Puck knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. He pulled out, settling for aiming his dick at Kurt's face as the slimmer boy opened his mouth, ready to collect Puck's seed.

Puck grunted and shot his load over Kurt's face, the sticky liquid rapidly drying on his face. Puck kissed most of it away and Kurt wiped off the rest quite easily.

"Well, the legends are true. Noah Puckerman is a great fuck."

Puck grinned smugly. "You're not so bad yourself, babe. Why now, though? You could've offered this to me anytime and I would've fucked you."

Kurt frowned. "I don't understand. I've been meeting Glee guys all day who've all of a sudden wanted to do things with me."

Puck smirked. "The photo you sent worked, after all."

"What photo? I didn't send a photo!"

Puck retrieved his phone and held it closer to Kurt.

Kurt gaped. It was a photo of him taking during Lady Gaga rehearsals with the girls. His leg was up at his head, straight as an arrow and everything was on display. His package and his firm ass, all there for people to see. He wasn't quite nude, but he may as well have been considering the guys all saw him today anyway.

"Who…?" Puck began and Kurt stopped him.

There was only one person who could've taken it.

"Santana." Kurt extracted his own phone and shot off some quick texts to her.

 _I know about the photo._

 _You're in deep shit, Satan._

 _I got laid a bunch of times, though._

 _I'll tell you all about it later xoxo_

Kurt smiled as he dressed, satisfied with the day's work. Six guys in one day was a good way to kick off anyone's sexual explorations. And with six offers for more sex, it was going to be an interesting junior year for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was bored so I wrote this in one sitting. Wow that's a lot of gay. ;)**

 **Of _course_ the song is 'Flawless' by Beyoncé (if you like you can use the Nicki remix) from her self-titled album BEYONCE. (Literally living for _Formation_ atm)**


	21. Should've Been Us

_Should've Been Us_

Summary: Kurt gets cast in a Broadway show, but the director may have an ulterior motive.

Rating: K+

Characters: Cooper Anderson, Kurt Hummel

AU: Klaine didn't last

Note: This isn't supposed to be complete, it's just a little ditty I came up with.

* * *

Kurt didn't know that when he auditioned for the role of Angel in a production of _RENT_ that he would actually _get it._

Of course, he didn't know what his history with the director would be until he and the rest of the cast met with him.

He stared the man right in the eye and still didn't understand what was happening.

Although he was definitely about to.

 _A few days previously…_

Kurt lowered his arms, his breathing heavy after his stellar performance of _Today 4 U._ Angel had been one of his dreams roles ever since he saw the movie musical and heard the soundtrack to _RENT._ So when an opportunity opened up in his career for him to audition, he took it with open arms. His career had taken off after he had played Peter Allen in an off-Broadway revival of _The Boy From Oz_ and some notable critics had seen him, commending him for his vigour and suitability for the role in several theatrical platforms.

Kurt had been pleased with his performances and hoped that it would lead to bigger things. This new revival of _RENT_ was eyeing a Broadway transfer if the previews off-Broadway went well, which they were sure to do. Apparently, the director was some kind of revolutionary idea man who just _knew_ how to produce a piece.

He was not present at the casting auditions however, but the actual casting directors seemed to enjoy his audition piece. That was a good sign, for sure.

"Thank you, Kurt. That was a very impressive performance. I speak for the both of us when I say that we'd love to see you on Tuesday for the final callback with the director. He'll meet you and see you perform something not from the musical and decide whether or not he likes you. There'll be a short dance audition and an improvisational workshop with our pick for Collins. Is Tuesday okay for you?"

Kurt smiled. They were asking _him_ whether the day worked for him. With _The Boy From Oz_ and other unsuccessful auditions, they had simply demanded that he be there. Surely this was also a good sign. "Tuesday is great. I don't have school so I'm available all day."

"Great," Erin nodded, pleased with his answer apparently. "We'll see you then. Take care, Kurt."

"Thank you, I'll see you both on Tuesday."

 _Tuesday…_

Kurt looked around him, looking at the assembled group. He could just about pick out the characters each was auditioning for. There were a clear similarity between each of them and the character descriptions, which was good for the show. But he didn't see any more obvious angels.

Before the lunch break, Erin cleared things up.

"I saw you looking around before. The other pick for Angel wasn't a fit with the director, so we sent him home. The part is yours, if you want it."

Kurt couldn't believe he was being handed an opportunity like this. The other auditioning performer had been sent home, handing him the part on a silver platter. Part of him was disgruntled about being deprived of the opportunity to compete for the role, but it didn't matter because it was _his_. No matter how he had gotten it, it was his.

Erin smirked at him. "You weren't expecting it, were you?"

Kurt shifted uneasily. "I've had a lot of rejection. I'm an actor, I kind of expect disappointment."

"Yet you still keep trying."

"Of course," Kurt smiled, "I love what I do."

Erin nodded understandingly. "Well, we mentioned your name and the director went crazy. Perhaps he's seen you in something else."

"That's probable," Kurt said, thinking once again of the raucous applause after _Not The Boy Next Door_ , thinking that the director must have been amongst the crowd that had paid to see him.

Erin left him quickly. "Okay, everyone the director is a few minutes away. Make sure you're ready for the dance audition and then we can get out of here as quickly as possible. Kurt, take a seat."

Kurt avoided the confused eyes of the other hopefuls and sat in the front row of the theatre, watching the anxious faces and the confident ones blur together like a pack of wolves. They assembled themselves in front of the ballet bar and started to stretch, as though they had all planned to do it the same way. Kurt smiled at the synchronicity.

"Sorry I'm late, Erin, what've you got for me today?" The director burst through the doors and walked down to the stage.

Kurt's ears perked up. He knew that voice. Craning his neck eagerly to see the man behind the voice, he sighed as his view was obstructed. The man turned the corner and smiled at him, casually, as though his presence was familiar.

That was because it was.

"Alright!" Cooper Anderson clapped his hands, turning to face the hopefuls. "I've already got my first cast member, let's get down to it! Let's have the Joannes first."

The two girls stepped forward, glaring at each other.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Cooper counted and the girls begun to dance, fluidly and much better than Kurt was able to. He wasn't paying too much attention, though, because the left side of Cooper Anderson's face was a much better distraction. Cooper had selected him to play Angel, not because of his past roles, but because of Kurt's ex-boyfriend and Cooper's little brother.

Kurt knew that things were never going to work out with Blaine after high school had ended. Blaine was still in Lima and Kurt was finding more and more about himself. Including that he was not compatible with Blaine Anderson anymore. Not one little bit.

Kurt's new 'New York' personality had edified him as to the person he was now and the more independent and forthright man he was growing to be.

Kurt was interrupted by Cooper's claps.

"Not bad, ladies. Take five and try it again, okay? The rest of you start preparing. The Marks will be next."

Cooper turned to Kurt and sat down beside him.

Kurt would have been lying if he had said that he hadn't developed a huge crush on Blaine's devastatingly handsome and charming older brother. Now here he was; single and about to spend every day for the foreseeable future with him. Those feelings were sure to reignite themselves over the process and Kurt couldn't decide whether or not that was particularly troubling.

"Long time, no see," Cooper grinned, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Cooper! I didn't know you were directing now! I'm good, great actually. New York has really benefitted me. What about you?"

"After I won the Emmy, I wanted to take a step back from acting and go into theatre. Then I thought that stage acting would have to be a gradual transformation for me. So to prepare, I decided to direct plays and musicals here and there. Now here _you_ are too. I have to say, I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and my brother."

Kurt shrugged awkwardly. "I realised that I preferred the person I was without Blaine. I suppose it was selfish, but I needed to do it."

Cooper shook his head. "It's not selfish, at all. Relationships only work if they're beneficial to both parties. I've done the same thing. The last guy I was with didn't like my work hours. I supposed I loved him, but it wasn't enough anymore."

"I thought you'd chastise me for breaking Blaine's heart. I have to say, I'm surprised you cast me in this."

"No grudges," Cooper explained, "your reasons for breaking up with him weren't my business. Relationships end, that's just how it goes. I would've cast you no matter what you did to him."

Suddenly, something clicked. "You sent the other guy home, didn't you? You knew I was the other option and chose me."

Cooper blushed slightly, which was an odd sight for Kurt to see on somebody so confident. "Guilty as charged. I've heard you sing that part a lot in the past. I knew you always wanted to play it, so here you are. Unless you want me to cast the other guy?"

"No," Kurt said quickly, "I have no qualms with your choice. It's going to be fun working with you."

"We should get lunch sometime and catch up?"

Kurt nodded automatically as Cooper restarted the Joannes with their audition piece. He sat, the Rogers glaring at him as though he had chosen to bribe Cooper for the part or something. He hadn't, of course, but that was what Kurt thought that they were thinking.

He wondered whether his ex-boyfriend's brother had just asked him out.

He also wondered whether it was a problem that he wanted him to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song is _Should've Been Us_ by the divinely talented Tori Kelly, from her album ****_Unbreakable Smile_ , which you should totally buy!**


	22. One Last Time

**In order to tidy up my account, I've moved my one shot "The Phone Call" into this story with a different name, as you can see. Nothing's changed but the location. Hope you enjoy it again.**

 _One Last Time_

Summary: Kurt just needs to hear his voice. Just one last time.

Rating: K+/T

Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans

AU: Past Hevans relationship

* * *

Kurt lay with his head against the wall, tapping his phone against the back of his hand. There was nothing he could thinking about but _him_.

His face, the way his features aligned. The light smattering of freckles across his pale face that were only visible if you _knew_ his face the way Kurt knew it.

His hair, always positioned in a certain way that made him look irresistible. Sometimes he would use product, sometimes he wouldn't. Either way, he looked exquisite.

His clothes, the way that they hugged his skin so well and accentuated his body like they were designed specifically for him. How he looked good in every colour and every style.

His _eyes_ , oh god those shimmering puddles of emotion. They showed everything he was feeling so precisely but, again, only if you knew him like Kurt did. There was something to be said about his eyes, how they moved and focused on something. Getting lost was the easy part. Finding your way back was impossible. They had a hold, a bind, on people when they looked. He wasn't aware of this, but everyone else was. People had to pry themselves away from looking at him.

His laugh, those musical tones that drifted through the air like a soothing lullaby. It was an instant creator of bliss; in such a way that it calmed and excited at the same time. It was infectious and you couldn't help but join in, no matter what he was laughing at.

His talent, oh his talent. He could pluck the strings of a guitar just as easily as he had plucked Kurt's heartstrings just to let them slowly become out of tune. His voice was crisp in the air, enrapturing and taut. It attracted people, compelled them to listen. When he talked, there was no other alternative but to pay close attention to whatever he was saying.

His smile, that simple gesture that brightened the room. It was every single cliché wrapped into one. Those wide lips curving at the edges, letting you know he was happy. And that was the most amazing feeling in the world. Knowing that you made him happy. It was pleasurable simplicity.

His compassion, unrelenting and hot. It knew no bounds and could lift a person to previously unknown heights. It was like watching a faith healer, but with just one glance, he made you feel warm.

Kurt sighed, tears slipping through his mask like little drops of love. "I have to call," he whispered. Nothing could stop him. He had to hear that voice again. Even if it was the last time he ever would.

Dialling the number he knew the most, Kurt held the trembling phone to his ear and stayed strong, not hanging up.

"Kurt," the low voice came instantly. Of course; he would always pick up for Kurt, even after all this time.

" _Sammy_ ," Kurt whispered back as though he was afraid to let the name roll from his tongue. It was like a mantra, vibes shooting out in to the air once the monosyllable exploded from his quivering mouth.

"Is everything okay? You're usually asleep by now."

Sam's attentiveness to details always warmed Kurt, even now.

"How could I sleep. It's officially the 16th."

"I know," Sam muttered, no traces of emotion lacing his voice. Kurt couldn't tell how he felt. Did he regret anything? Was he thinking about it? Did he actually know or did he just pretend to so that Kurt didn't feel upset? "It's been two years, Kurt."

Kurt faltered. Sam sounded…frustrated. Almost as though he was fed up with Kurt's reluctance to let go. He would if he could. "I know, Sam. Two years that I haven't been able to think about anything else but the way you feel."

"Kurt," Sam whispered brokenly, "please don't go back to this place. I hate seeing you so…like this."

A strange sensation swept over Kurt. Rage? Possibly. A heat blazed through him that Sam was making him seem like the irrational one because he was hurting. He felt the need to lash out. Lashing out at Sam would be stupid and would not be rational. Maybe Sam was right. But Kurt could never quite stop himself falling over the edge, that crooked line between right and wrong. Between the past and his wide future.

A future without Sam in it. When Kurt had painted _that_ particular picture, Sam had been front and centre. Now he faded from the image like he was never supposed to be there. And maybe he wasn't.

"Apparently I'm the only one that lost something that day."

Sam cleared his throat. "Of course not. People heal at different rates. I just moved on quicker."

Kurt winced. Now that had hurt. All of Kurt's inferiority complexes came crashing back to the surface like bricks, slamming down onto his heart and reminding him that he would never be good enough for anyone, especially not the man he wanted.

"Because you've never lost _you_ , Sam. You're a lot to lose. This hole in my heart will never heal. I'll miss you every day. Not just as my boyfriend, but as my _best_ friend. You're the only one who has ever understood me on a level that actually makes sense. I walked around the world thinking you were my soulmate. And all of sudden I'm just supposed to move on from a life without you in it."

"I'll always be here for you, Kurt. Just not in the way that you want me to be."

"Well I can't do it. I _can't_ look at you knowing you'll never be mine again. The first time was hard enough but then I got you back. I suppose it's my fault for losing you again."

Sam sighed. "We never had great timing, Kurt. Maybe if we waited or things were different…"

Kurt resigned himself to the fact that the tears would flow and boy would they flow. As hard as Kurt was crying, Sam still stayed on the phone. Not many people would have.

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked sincerely.

"What I want and reality are two separate timelines entirely. Just know that I'll always love you the most. I'll be here for you, Sam Evans. And I will try my hardest to get over you. When I do…well I don't know. One step at a time. I love you. I hope you have everything you ever wanted. Goodbye, Sam."

And Kurt hung up the phone, head slamming against the wall. He didn't feel the pain. He felt numb, like a physical part of him had been ripped off and destroyed, a feeble window into the life he could have had, spinning and flickering with hope only to crash down in reality. Lifeless and embodying a sluggish blink, Kurt's future died the moment Sam uttered the words.

And with it, a piece of Kurt died too. He was never the same. He tried to be, but it wasn't possible. Torn and ragged, his life and his heart moulded into fragments that resembled something that Kurt didn't recognise. His heart beat with a dull thud that never quite kept a steady rhythm. But that was okay. He was alive. Blood flowed through his veins.

But he still didn't have Sam.

And he never would.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song is _One Last Time_ by Ariana Grande from her album, _My Everything_**


	23. You're The Last Thing On My Mind

Chapter 23- You're The Last Thing On My Mind

Summary: Kurt doesn't expect the message, but he definitely welcomes it.

Rating: T

Characters: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman

AU: Kurt broke up with Blaine at the end of senior year.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he tapped his laptop keyboard, frustrated. It was almost 1AM and his writer's block was fully intact tonight. Isabelle had asked him to write a short review on the fashion show she had allowed him to sit in on that weekend and he simply could not write it. He knew everything he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. His fingers hit random keys with some feeble hope that they would make a word that would inspire his ramblings about fashion. Maybe it was the pressure, he thought, but that didn't make much sense because Kurt always worked well under pressure. His eleventh hour NYADA audition song chance was a sign of that. He didn't get in, but his performance was one of the best of his life, beaten maybe by _Being Alive_ , which again was under an intense amount of pressure.

So Kurt could rule out high pressure.

As he started to type his name over and over again just to keep his fingers nimble, a message from Facebook popped up on the adjacent tab. Kurt cursed having it open at all, but it was a way for him to procrastinate and then come at his work with a fresh pair of eyes.

So far, it wasn't working.

Rolling his eyes at his lack of willpower and high levels of inquisitiveness, he clicked on the tab and read the message that popped up.

 **Hey**

 **You up?**

It was from Puck.

Kurt frowned. Puck was a night owl much like himself these days, so it wasn't surprising that he was awake. It was surprising that the message was so out of the blue. Kurt wasn't going to reply, but then he remembered the promise he had made before graduation about being there for his Glee Clubbers, especially the guys. He had sang a Madonna song about them, for heaven's sake!

So he replied, blinking and sipping his Red Bull in a desperate attempt to fool himself into thinking that he was awake.

 _Of course, when am I not?_

What happened next was not expected at all.

 **Bit down.**

 **Fancy a talk.**

 **How you been?**

Kurt tilted his head, biting his lip. Puck had never once come to him when he felt down, he usually went to Finn, Quinn or even Rachel. Sometimes it was Coach Beiste, but Puck was in L.A and he had nobody out here. Quinn was busy with Yale, Rachel was barely even speaking to _Kurt_ at this point of NYADA obsession and Finn was training in the army.

So Kurt guessed it was down to him.

 _Not bad, not great, it's a bit of an in between if I'm honest._

 _What's going on with you? Everything okay?_

 _I'm here to listen to anything you want or need to say._

Kurt wasn't sure if that was the thing Puck wanted to hear, but he guessed he'd find out.

 **Don't wanna bring you down.**

 **Won't lie**

 **Took quite a lot of drugs.**

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was so Puck of him. He was about to respond when another message came through.

 **Fancy something light hearted**

Kurt could do that. He wasn't too in the mood for a deep chat at this point in time.

 _Well, I have a few funny Grindr stories, if they're not too gay for you ;)_

 **Hit me.**

 _Some guy messaged me on Grindr saying that he saw me on the train and then suggested that I meet him in the bathroom for a quickie._

Kurt was in no mood to relive that particular message thread.

 _I've had quite a few messages actually from guys saying that they've seen me around places. Places that I haven't been._

 _Some guy was asking me if I was out at a club last night because I looked like a hot guy he saw. I said no but accepted the compliment anyway!_

 **Sounds like New York's crawling with guys lining up to date Kurt Hummel.**

 _It's definitely different than Ohio. But I don't understand how so many people get me confused. I have quite a unique look about me._

 **To some, all gay people look the same, which is stupid.**

 **How's that been going for you, anyway?**

 **Found any cute guys?**

Kurt was confused as to the line of questioning, but this was Puck's cheering up party, so he humoured it.

 _Not been with anyone since Blaine and I broke up all those months ago. Been a dry spell to be honest._

 **Not your fault I'm sure.**

 **Sure they're missing out.**

Kurt frowned, tapping out an irregular rhythm on his desk.

 _Oh, of course not. I'm wonderful and someone will appreciate that eventually. I don't want to rush anything._

 **No quickies in toilets then?**

There was the Puck he knew. Always about other people having sex. He loved sex stories. Kurt was half tempted to give him one that was fabricated, but he decided against it.

 _Not in standard class ;)_

Kurt didn't feel like that was enough. He ruminated on it for a second before letting his fingers tell the story he always wanted to.

 _I don't know, I always like the idea of being with someone but when a guy actually comes along, he's either not my type or I just don't really feel like doing anything about it._

Kurt was surprised at his own honesty.

 **Aww.**

 **That's sad to hear.**

 **No one?**

He wasn't sure why Puck was pressing the issue so much, but he went with it anyway.

 _I've been into a few guys over my time, but they've either been straight because that's my type apparently, or Blaine._

 **Can I ask you something really discreetly?**

 **As in something I'm only asking because I'm a bit fucked up.**

Kurt was suddenly scared.

 _You can ask me anything._

 **What type of guy are you into.**

Not what he expected.

 _There's no real type, I guess. But as long as he's taller than me, intelligent and knows how to make me laugh with a good taste in music, then I'm all sorted._

 **Not specific at all then ;)**

 _Not really._

 **Can I tell you something?**

 **On the DL?**

Now Kurt was scared.

 **Please promise.**

 _Of course. I won't say anything._

 **Always been pretty confident about my sexuality.**

Okay…

 **As in, there's never been any other guys that made me question it.**

Kurt suddenly knew where this was going.

 **Until you.**

And Kurt's world spun. Even though he knew it was happening, it was a shock. Puck was _into him_? Over senior year, they had grown quite close. Puck had helped him with his fake ID for Scandals. He had even joined on a few nights. As a vehemently straight guy, of course.

Or maybe not.

 _I…I don't really know what to say. I'm very flattered._

 _I also know that it's a confusing thing to deal with so if you want to talk about it at any time, just let me know._

Kurt exhaled deeply. That was how they'd handle it at the Trevor Project, right?

 **Thats**

 **That's just the thing**

 **I am pretty confused.**

 **But I don't want you to think this is just because I'm a bit fucked up.**

Kurt wasn't sure if he believed that.

 _No, not at all!_

Liar.

 _You're just allowing yourself to let your guard down, that's all._

 _The only advice I can give you is to just do what makes you feel good and what makes you happy. No matter what anybody else thinks or says about it, your happiness should come first._

Satisfied, Kurt wiped a bead of sweat from his head. This was turning out to be one for the books.

 **I just want you to know**

 **I've been thinking about it for a while**

 **And I'm sorry I never had the balls to mention it before I left Ohio.**

 _Oh god no! Don't apologise for that, ever. Everything comes in its own time._

Kurt nodded to himself.

 **Please don't mention this to anyone**

 **It's not you**

 **I just don't think I'm really gay.**

 **It's only you.**

And if that made Kurt feel a little bit charmed, well he was only human, right?

 _I won't say anything, I promise. I'm a good secret keeper. I don't think you're gay either, don't worry about that._

 _And remember, you don't have to put a label on anything._

 **It really helps to hear you say that.**

 **I just want to be honest with you.**

Well, it was more than he'd gotten from Puck in the past few years. A lot more.

 _I really appreciate that, thank you for talking to me about it._

 _Ugh, that sounds like a formal email, but you know what I mean._

 **I just don't want you to feel awkward about this.**

 **I've got enough of that for the both of us.**

 **But I've had…thoughts**

Kurt knew immediately where this was going.

 _I don't feel awkward, I promise._

 _I don't want to pry at what seems mightily obvious, but what thoughts exactly?_

… **NSFW thoughts ;)**

 _Ah, thought so. Just wanted to check._

 **What are you doing now? ;)**

Oh god. Oh no.

 _Just working on something for Vogue._

Kurt kept it as brief as he could without lying while avoiding the issue entirely.

 **Ah I see.**

 **You uh…**

 **Alone?**

 _Wait, what are you suggesting?_

Kurt needed to hear him say it.

 **I just want to try something**

 **You're free to say no**

 **And we can forget this**

Kurt's heart hammered in his chest

 _Well, I'm interested, believe me I'm interested. But I don't think that's a particularly good idea at the moment._

 **Why not?**

 _You're confused, you don't really know what you want yet and you're not thinking clearly. Take some time, sober up and if you still want to try something, I think we can._

 **I guess that makes sense.**

 **Okay.**

 **Sorry Kurt.**

 _Oh, don't apologise. Please don't._

 _Can I ask you something, though? Out of curiosity?_

 **Of course.**

 _These thoughts of yours…are they purely sexual in their nature or are they romantic? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, by the way._

And Kurt waited.

 **Honestly?**

 **I couldn't tell you**

 **Like I say, I'm really confused about the whole thing.**

 **I just know that whenever you're around, you seem really cute.**

 **And you've been in my thoughts more and more recently.**

 **Just wanted to get it in the open before it became unhealthy**

 _That was sweet. And also very mature of you._

 _Thank you, I just was just curious._

 **I have my moments.**

 _Remember, thoughts are 100% normal and don't mean anything_

 **See, I think they do.**

 **I think a lot and when you show up as much as you do, it just makes me think about the opportunities I missed.**

 _They wouldn't be opportunities without you taking some time to think about it and talk to me about it like you have, we might have made our friendship awkward if you didn't talk to me about it._

 **Very good point.**

Kurt rather thought so.

 **I just want you to know that when the timing is more appropriate, there are things I think about quite a lot.**

 **Things…I would like to do, to help me feel more myself.**

 **And I want you to know that I'm only a text away.**

 _Thank you. Same to you, if you want advice or just type shit to someone or call someone I can do that too._

 **Appreciate that. Really, I do.**

 **I miss you, Kurt.**

 **And I hope we can do what I've been thinking about soon. For both our sakes.**

 _I miss you too, Puck. Maybe I'll find myself taking a trip out to L.A soon…_

 **Sleep well**

 _When do I ever? But I appreciate the sentiment. I hope you sleep well, though._

 **Sure I will now my head's a bit clearer.**

 _I'm glad. I'll speak to you tomorrow or something, okay?_

 **Of course.**

 **Can't lay shit like that on a cute guy then air him**

 **That just wouldn't be right.**

 _Oh, stop you ;)_

 **Never.**

Kurt wasn't going to reply to that, so he clicked out of the window and returned to his writing about skirts.

The cursor flashed for several seconds without anything happening. Kurt breathed a heavy sigh and realised that he wasn't going to get any work done that night.


	24. Right Where I Should Be

Chapter 24- Right Where I Should Be

Summary: Sam doesn't appreciate Finn and Rachel's interference in his choice of duet partner, so he makes sure they know about him and know who he is.

Rating: K+

Characters: Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans

AU: Timeline of the episode is switched slightly. Quinn and Rachel's conversation is prior to Kurt's performance but after the shower conversation.

Notes: Kurt's lines are in italics, Sam's in bold and together in emboldened italics.

 **This is a request from DemonCaptainofWonderland, thought I'd stick in here! Hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

Sam let the water trickle down his naked body, blinking it out of his eyes. He watched Kurt walk away and sadness pangs in his chest. He wanted so badly to get Kurt to stay, to tell him that things weren't the way he thought they were. That he wanted to sing with him more than anything.

But he couldn't. Not without talking to the meddlers first.

And god he was angry with them.

Who were they to interfere with his life? As soon as Finn talked about him about death sentences and living in other people's worlds, he knew that he wasn't going to enjoy spending time with these people. He knew that Rachel had put him up to it. They weren't his words at the beginning. Until he started talking about Kurt. Sam hadn't said anything about his own sexuality because he knew that Finn was not going to take it well, especially when Sam had just been half-naked in the locker room during their conversation.

But that was beside the point.

He knew that Finn was lying, of course he did. He wasn't stupid. Finn absolutely had a problem with guys being gay, though Sam guessed that he wouldn't have a problem with two girls making out. But that was just an educated guess. His whole spiel about living in other people's worlds would have seemed well-intentioned to somebody else, but Sam knew that Finn was putting on an act; one that ensured he seemed like he was trying to protect Sam, rather than his actual effect which was to meddle and alienate his budding friendship with Kurt.

Kurt had been so…despondent during their conversation. He could sense the reluctance in which he spoke the words that cancelled their duet. Sam hadn't wanted to be set free, but he had let Kurt do it.

Now _that_ was stupid. With a capital S.

So now he had two things on his agenda.

First: Have a conversation with Finn and Rachel alone about the way they had interfered.

Second: Speak to the Glee Club as a whole about the duet situation and declare his wish to sing with Kurt.

He knew that Kurt was planning to do a duet by himself, so maybe they wouldn't sing together for the competition, but maybe they would sing together anyway as a closer to the week. The Glee girls and also Kurt hadn't even heard Sam sing yet, so he would have to show them what he could do in order to impress them and get the chance to be featured at Sectionals. He wanted to sing at competition, that's the whole reason he joined up. Finn's speech about them being Gods fell on deaf ears because that wasn't what Sam wanted. He had to admit that he was partially manipulating Finn and the taller boy didn't even know it. By going along with the popularity lie, Sam was opening himself up to anything Finn wanted to say, any lies he wanted to tell, which Sam could use in the future. He was playing the game, but it was exhausting.

He also thought it was strange that the Glee guys had assembled to hear him sing, yet Kurt hadn't been there. What was up with that, anyway? He guessed it was just a small insight into the way Kurt was treated in the club. That wouldn't fly with Sam. Not even a little bit.

* * *

Before he could even think about looking for Finn, he was ambushed.

He shut his locker door and was greeted with the angelically smiling face of Quinn Fabray. She was the type of girl Sam was ordinarily go for. You know, in a world where his romantic thoughts weren't taken up by Kurt Hummel's adorable-as-fuck grin. He smiled just thinking about it, before realising Quinn was watching him.

"Hey, Quinn."

"You know what they're doing, right?"

And Sam, very astutely, put the pieces together. On the other side of Finn and Rachel was Rachel, probably hounding Quinn about doing a duet with Sam. He presumed that Rachel was way more intense and sneaky about it with Quinn, using subtext and emotional manipulation to get her to sing with Sam.

"If you mean Finn and Rachel, then absolutely," Sam nodded to Quinn's pure relief.

She thought Sam was cute, if she was being completely honest, but she was taking a year for herself and not for boys. And plus, during his introduction to the Glee Club, Sam hadn't taken his eyes off Kurt. Not even once. She had noticed.

After Quinn had moved in with Mercedes, she and Kurt had grown a lot closer. He was there most nights and Quinn had found herself really liking the boy. She hadn't known him very well, only having one conversation with him about the Rachel makeover snafu. She had known that he was very much into Finn while she was pregnant and she had wanted to talk to him about it, but had never found the words.

He mesmerised her, for lack of a better description. She found herself watching him, watching his reactions, nuances; trying to unlock the mystery that was Kurt Hummel.

She had seen him speaking with Sam after the duet initiation and put two and two together. Kurt liked him and wanted to finally sing with a boy. Quinn was all for it, if Kurt was happy then she was happy.

"Good. Rachel cornered me in the girl's bathroom and basically served you to me on a silver platter. The only thing she was missing was a knife and fork."

Sam chuckled. "Finn spoke to me about singing with Kurt. Kurt broke off the partnership." Sam suddenly thought of something. He had been thinking about this all wrong, as if those two events were unconnected.

But maybe they weren't.

"I think Finn must have said something to Kurt as well to get him to break it off. Kurt was really excited about it, he emailed me multiple files of him singing."

"He's wonderful, isn't he?"

Sam nodded, lips tightly pressed together.

In reality, Kurt singing had done something to Sam that touched him deeply. His voice transcended what he thought the human voice was capable of. Kurt had shown him depth, range and emotional honesty. In particular, his piano cover of _Take On Me_ had shown him that he was musically gifted in arranging, instrumentation and technicality. He had emailed back just as enthusiastically, saying that he definitely wanted to sing with him and they should find a song that suits them.

"What would Finn have said to him?"

Quinn sighed. This wasn't her place. She knew exactly what Finn would have said because she had been on the receiving end of his manipulations once. Even though she was better at it than him, he always knew how to strike the heart.

"It's not for me to say, but I have a pretty good idea. If it's what I think it is, Kurt was torn up about it and that's probably why he cancelled on you. Finn got to him first."

Sam seethed. "Well, I was on my way to have a much-needed talk with him anyway."

Quinn smirked. "I like you. You don't pull your punches. He's in the choir room with Rachel right now, if you want to make this a joint assault?"

Sam smiled. He knew he was going to need backup, Quinn knew Finn and Rachel far better than he did and he would need her. "Let's do it."

* * *

Finn was sat at the drums when they walked in, Rachel at the piano. She was tinkering at the keys with all the gusto of a complete amateur who was trying to pretend like she knew how to play properly. Finn at least knew how to play his instrument.

Rachel looked up at them and beamed. "Quinn. Sam. I'm glad to see that you two are connecting! Aren't they cute, Finn?"

"Cut the crap, Berry," Quinn snapped and Rachel fell silent. Sam wanted to smirk. He was definitely glad that she came along.

"Quinn, I don't know what you mean."

Sam decided it was his turn to intervene. "Yes you do. Both of you do. We're supposed to just think that you're not scheming to get us to duet together just because it'd make the two of you more comfortable in the club?"

Finn looked down and shifted.

"And there's Finn's famous gassy infant expression," Quinn smirked. "Santana told me about it. I don't want to hear anything from either of you denying this. Just admit what you did and why and just don't do it again."

"Let me make it easier for you. I'll say what I think and you two just nod when I get things right, okay?" Sam suggested sternly.

Finn and Rachel nodded in unison already, a good sign that Sam was going to be able to get his point across.

"Good. You two heard about the duets competition and obviously were going to sing together."

A nod.

"You knew that I, being the new guy, didn't have anyone immediately that I would duet with."

A nod.

"Now, this is the part where the story diverges slightly between perspectives."

A nod.

"You guys really didn't get the point of this exercise, did you?"

A nod.

"Okay, just stop nodding," Sam said.

Finn nodded.

"Jesus Christ," Sam whispered. "Anyway, Finn, you persuaded me not to sing with Kurt because it was going to grant me a death sentence and that it would stunt my popularity growth around here."

Rachel paused. "What, you said _what_?"

Sam faltered. That wasn't the plan. "You didn't know?"

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "The whole idea was to make you feel like you had a place in the club, to make you feel included. Sectionals isn't too long away, your chemistry with the rest of the group isn't where it should be, obviously, it's your first week."

Sam frowned. "I wouldn't have joined if I didn't feel comfortable. When I sang with the guys for my audition, it was great. I felt like I was part of something. Sure, I got scared when I saw Tina get slushied in the hallway, but when Mr. Schue said you needed a new member, I joined right up."

Quinn smirked. "And you, Rachel, wouldn't have done this solely to make Sam feel comfortable, that's not how you operate. What was in it for you?"

"You're our twelfth member, Sam. When Puckerman gets back from juvie, we'll have a complete set of people. If we lose you, we don't compete at Sectionals."

"Figures. And then you go and meddle, risking Sam's place in the club anyway by messing with his life."

"I didn't mean… _Finn_!"

"What?"

"What did you do?"

Sam and Quinn filled Rachel in on what Finn had said to him about his duet with Kurt.

"Finn, why would you _say_ things like that? Singing with Kurt is not a death sentence."

"I…I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to do what we said we would do."

Sam folded his arms. "And that was the only you thought to go about it? Really classy."

Rachel sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what we did, however well-intentioned it was."

Quinn looked shocked but nodded. "That's fine, but I'm guessing Kurt needs an apology, too."

Rachel looked genuinely stunned at that statement. "Kurt? Why would…? _No_. Finn, you _didn't_."

Finn was silently guilty.

"You probably did so much damage and he's going to think I put you up to it. Which I guess is half-true, but I never gave you a script."

Sam pursed his lips. "We'll just…leave you to it."

Sam and Quinn promptly exited the room, faces satisfied.

"You like him, don't you? Kurt, I mean," Sam smiled.

Quinn nodded. "He's a great friend to me. You're lucky to have him."

Sam shook his head. "I don't…"

"Not yet," Quinn smirked. "But without Finn and Rachel, you two would've been singing together and probably going to Breadstix together. On a date."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but instead thought for a second. And then he created a plan.

* * *

The Glee Club assembled that afternoon after classes had finished for their next meeting. Mr. Schuester was expecting the rest of the performances but Sam had a feeling that he was going to get round to many.

"Who's next?"

Kurt and Sam both raised their hands at the same time.

Kurt turned to look at him, confused.

"Alright, Kurt and Sam, everybody!"

Kurt shook his head. "No, Mr. Schue, we're not singing together. Not anymore."

"Okay, so, who are your partners?"

Sam smiled and stood up, dashing to the front of the classroom.

"I don't have a partner."

Mr. Schuester frowned. "Sam, it's a duet competition. The assignment requires a partner."

"What I meant to say was, I _did_ have a partner. Until he was ambushed and manipulated into dissolving the partnership."

Finn shifted in his seat and Kurt just stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam swallowed heavily. This was it. "I know all about what Finn and Rachel tried to do, Kurt. I know that he must've said something to you in order for you to not want to sing with me. I saw the look on your face when we talked. You were sad about it."

Kurt nodded. "I was."

"So was I. I really wanted to sing with you and I was really sad when you broke it off."

Kurt's face suddenly filled with anger. "I didn't want to!"

"Uh, do you guys need a minute?" Santana snapped.

Sam smirked. "No, Santana, we're gonna do this right here, right now."

"Wanky," she replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me that neither of us wanted to break off the duet? It was just Finn and Rachel who didn't want us singing together?"

Sam nodded. "To Rachel's credit, she didn't know that we were supposed to sing together. But Finn did. And he intervened."

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?" Finn gasped. Quinn slapped his head from her position above him on the risers.

Kurt stood from his seat and hopped onto the floor. "No, Finn. A simple apology doesn't excuse what you did or what you said to me. I'm not a _predator_. I understand that no means no. I _care_ about this club."

"He called you a predator?"

Kurt fidgeted. "Not in so many words, but that was the gist of it. That if he'd have treated a girl how I treated him last year, she would've taken out a restraining order against him. So yeah that pretty much denotes being a predator."

Sam turned to Finn. "That's fucked up. It's one thing to tell me that singing with Kurt would be a death sentence and that living in someone else's world would make things supposedly hard for me after a duet, but it's another to say things like that."

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up," Sam retorted quickly. "You can't just fuck up like that and then expect everything to be fine after a simple "I'm sorry". It doesn't work like that, Finn. I wanted to sing with Kurt and he wanted to sing with me."

Sam stared at Quinn, who nodded encouragingly.

"Now I don't know how Kurt feels, but I really like him and your meddling could have ruined something potentially wonderful."

Kurt looked up, shocked. "You…what?"

"I like you, Kurt. Ever since I saw you performing in the courtyard that first day. I didn't know you who were, but I thought about you. And when you suggested a duet, I was really excited. I heard you sing and that was it. I was in this. When you cancelled us, I was pretty sad about it."

Kurt turned into him, creating an air of privacy. "I didn't want to paint a bullseye on your back," he whispered.

"Is that what he…?"

Kurt nodded. "It was harder because I knew that I liked you and singing with you would've been a dream."

"You like me?"

"Yes, Sam, I do."

"You wanna sing something?"

"What we were originally going to?"

"You read my mind, Kurt," Sam smirked. "You sure?"

"Of course."

They turned to the group, Kurt quickly whispering their song choice to the band. He was still amazed that they could play literally anything on the fly perfectly without prep. He guessed that was what he and Sam were doing.

"So our original partnership is back on and we'd like to sing something."

Quinn smiled as she noticed they were holding hands. She wasn't sure if even they had realised that yet.

"So, Finn, Rachel, your plan failed. I might even have to thank you for it," Sam smirked, looking back at Kurt cutely.

 _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
 **And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

 _ **Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

 **My mind forgets to remind me**  
 _You're a bad idea  
_ _ **You touch me once and it's really something**_  
 _ **You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**_  
 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good_  
 **And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would  
**

 _ **Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
**_  
 _I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild_  
 **Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right**  
 _And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
 **I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show**

 _Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

 _ **And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly**_

The room burst in raucous applause, people getting on their feet and whistling for the new couple. Sam pulled Kurt in close and hugged, kissing the top of his head.

And for those who were watching Kurt Hummel, his elation was plain to see.

Quinn smiled as her boy finally got the good thing he had always deserved.

And no, Kurt and Sam did not win the duet competition. Mercedes and Santana had, quite deservedly, claimed the free dinner to Breadstix. When she objected to sharing a dinner with Santana, the latter had surprisingly offered their coupon to Kurt and Sam, who emphatically accepted the offer. They had spent their first date getting to know each other all over again as a couple and it was more than either of them had imagined. They had promised to always be honest with each other to prevent anymore missed opportunity and mishaps via manipulation.

Kurt was still extremely angry at Finn, but he found it hard to be when his meddling had given him the greatest thing in his life.

Sam was just happy that everything had worked out for the best. And the most important thing to him was that Kurt was happy. And he genuinely was.

They were both together, right where they should be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song the chapter is titled after is "Right Where I Should Be" by the talented Us The Duo from their wonderful album, _Just Love_**


	25. Listen Up

Chapter 25- Listen Up

Summary: The Warblers stumble across some videos of Kurt and spend a rehearsal session watching them. What they find intrigues and shocks them and makes them look at Kurt in a completely different light.

Characters: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Dalton Academy Warblers

Rating: K+/T

AU: Kurt only met Blaine after transferring to Dalton.

 **Another prompt by the wonderful DemonCaptainofWonderland! Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The familiar echo of Wes swinging the gavel down brought the Warbler meeting to order. Kurt was shocked at how quickly the Warblers' heads snapped towards the Big Three of the Council. He fought off the urge to roll his eyes at their simultaneous behaviour. He was constantly having to remind himself that the Warblers simply had their own way of getting things done. It was a welcome change from the hullaballoo of the New Directions' choir room, though he did find himself missing the raucous arguments that were happening across the room, usually between somebody and Rachel or somebody and Mr. Schuester's outrageous song choices.

"So," Wes began, drawing Kurt's attention away from his thoughts. "First order of business, Regionals!"

There was a quiet buzz around the room, not nearly as chaotic as Kurt was used to back at McKinley. He really had to stop doing that; comparing Dalton to McKinley was fun most of the time when he realised he was never going to be terrorised at the private school, but when it came to Glee Club, New Directions won by a landslide. They were his crazy, incestuous, energetic family. The Warblers merely acknowledged the most exciting of announcements with a polite nod. Kurt figured that most of these boys had been in private education all their lives, whereas this was an entirely new experience for him. He just had to learn to adapt to the changes, as Blaine had not a little condescendingly pointed out.

Blaine was an interesting case.

He was a sophomore and already getting competition leads. Yes, he was talented, but Kurt rather thought that the Warblers weren't carried by one person. It was their collective sound that made them unique and made them stand out. Blaine's admittedly wonderful lead vocals were strong, but Kurt resented the fact that the Warblers put so much energy into backing vocals that were drowned out by whatever song Blaine decided that he wanted to sing. It wasn't even jealousy that propelled Kurt's thoughts anymore. He thought of all the voices he had heard in the Warblers; most of them could carry a competition lead and stand a good chance of winning. He wanted variety, not just the male equivalent of Rachel Berry.

"Now we performed well at Sectionals, our harmonies were strong and everyone liked the song, but we were completely blindsided by the New Directions' dancing and choreography strengths."

Several Warblers sent ominous looks in Kurt's direction. He stared stoically at Wes instead of humouring them.

"Now I realise that we are not known for our dancing, but after interviewing audience members about our set, they admitted that they were a little bored by the step shuffles and tidy formations. They wanted some to rise the performance.

"So, as a council member of the Warblers, I propose that we incorporate dancing into our Regionals set list."

Kurt wanted to take back every comment he had made about the Warblers' lack of energy, because _good lord_ , when they wanted to shout they could shout. Kurt couldn't hear any individual comments because everybody was drowning each other out. He briefly made out the words 'kangaroo court' but wasn't totally sure if he had heard them correctly.

Wes slammed his gavel down once more and, yet again, the room fell silent. Kurt shook his head at the power of the gavel. He would never ever again doubt Wes' influence on the rest of the group. Or at least the influence of recognised authority.

"That's enough of that! Let's put it to a vote. All Warblers in favour of adding dancing to our set, sing an ah."

A beautiful, surprisingly well-harmonised, array of ah's floated around the room, including Kurt's own voice. Despite the shouting, the vote seemed to have passed.

Wes smiled. "Then it's decided. We begin choreography after we have sorted the vocal parts. Does anyone have any prior dance experience in any style?"

Kurt sheepishly raised his hand.

"Ah, Warbler Kurt, that's great. Which styles?"

Kurt smiled. "Ballet, mostly. I trained in tap for a few years before I gave it up and I have a more than competent knowledge and skillset for contemporary, street and jazz. I also took charge of teaching Beyoncé's iconic _Single Ladies_ routine to the McKinley Titans football team last year so I have some teaching experience."

"Would you be up for taking the lead in choreographing a routine for the Warblers?"

Kurt smirked. "I think I would be more than up for the task, yes. I appreciate the opportunity." Kurt realised that this meant he probably wasn't going to be singing at Sectionals, but he didn't mind that. Dance was one of his passions, too. And it would be _his_ own choreography being performed at competition. Even if only Brittany would recognise his nuances, it would still be something to shout about.

Wes dipped his head in a nod. His next words were drowned out by a surprised cry from a Warbler Kurt didn't know the name of yet.

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

Wes's eyes flickered to the boy, who tried to keep it together but failed. "Is there something you would like to bring to the attention of the entire group, Matthew?"

Matthew, apparently, shrugged. "Well…I...I wanted to remember what the Beyoncé routine was like so I searched YouTube and…well…" His eyes found Kurt's. Suddenly Kurt know what was happening and wanted the ground to swallow him up any moment now.

"Well what?" Wes challenged.

Matthew paused. "Do I have permission to use the Warblers projector?"

Kurt's brain halted. _Projector? Oh HELL no._ "Is this really necessary? We all know what the Single Ladies routine looks like, don't we?"

Some Warbler nodded, but most shrugged in bemusement.

"Heathens," Kurt muttered out of earshot from the rest of the group.

Wes sighed. "Considering the Warblers are now distracted, I will allow use of the projector. I assume you can connect your phone to it yourself."

Matthew nodded eagerly and tapped a few buttons on his phone before flicking upwards.

And Kurt's world stopped.

There he was, standing alongside Brittany and Tina in his leotard, in his basement prior to his father walking in.

"Oh dear god, no," Kurt whispered as eyes were trained on him.

Matthew hit play and the music swelled up, the choreographed movements playing on the big screen. The Warblers fixated on it with ample interest, but Kurt had never felt so embarrassed. How had Matthew even _found_ that video? It was supposed to be a secret.

He figured that Brittany had uploaded it or something. Whatever had happened, it was not _supposed_ to be happening.

He could feel the eyes turning to them as the squat happened. He was rather proud of his performance and the slow squat drop had been hard to master. He heard a gasp from somewhere to his left.

Blushing, Kurt slid over to Matthew and tapped the pause button on his phone that was lying on the table.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Kurt looked up and realised that he had paused it on a still of him slapping his ass. Not good, he thought.

"Kurt..." Blaine tried feebly. Kurt was rather amused when he noticed Blaine had crossed his legs and was leaning forward. He knew _that_ position, hell he had _used_ that position a good few times during Mike Chang's dance performances. His smirk broke out fully when he noticed several of the Warblers were blushing harder than he was and were attempting to conceal...something.

"I don't think this is the type of choreography I will be teaching the Warblers, so this is irrelevant."

Matthew picked up his phone once more and gaped. "Kurt...there's a whole channel just dedicated to you."

"What's that now?"

Matthew flicked the screen onto the projector again and the Warblers buzzed with excitement.

Kurt looked at the related videos section. _4 Minutes. Cheerios Nationals. Bad Romance. Le Jazz Hot._ Dread began to pool in his stomach because he knew exactly what was going to happen. The Warblers would see these performances and render him "not the right fit" for the club and kick him out or just stop him ever singing solos or choreographing the routines for Regionals.

As Matthew obnoxiously clicked on 4 Minutes, the world spun more violently than it ever had before.

And so it began.

Kurt watched in horror as he saw himself and Mercedes. Granted, he was proud of all of these performances, but the Warblers were classy, straight-laced performers with no room for showbiz panache. They would not approve of this kind of performing.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader, Kurt," Jeff commented from behind him. Kurt turned around smirked.

"There are a lot of things you'll come to learn about me if you insist on watching these videos."

"I look forward to it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stopped watching the video. Instead, he looked around the room and the Warblers' reactions were not what he had expected. They were watching with nothing but interest, smiles on some faces and glazed eyes on others. It was definitely a welcome sight, Kurt thought, but this whole experience was still a little strange.

As 4 Minutes came to an end, applause followed.

Same with Le Jazz Hot.

But what followed when Matthew put on a video called "Funk Week + Cheerleading Nationals".

"What the hell is this, Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth flapped open and closed. "I wasn't getting enough solos in Glee Club, so I joined the cheer squad and Coach Sylvester decided to let me solo at Nationals, I..."

Thad shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. Where has this talent been since you got here?"

Kurt didn't know what to say.

"When you auditioned for the solo at Sectionals, you sang _Evita_. You hit a bass note I didn't even think you were capable of in that funk intro. Why do you always play to what people expect of you?"

Kurt fidgeted with his hands. This was getting much too personal now. "I've always been that way. People shoehorned me into a certain box when I was five and I've always stuck to that image. I found that it was easier just to do what everyone thought I would. Being predictable meant I could predict their responses."

"But you realise how unhealthy that is, right? You're living for everybody else and not for yourself."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not like that. Look, I knew that I was different when I was five. Kids looked at me differently even back then. I was the only boy in my ballet class. Everyone else was playing GI Joe and I was writing narratives for Sailor Moon and her friends. I knew I was going to have to face that fact and I found the easiest way to do it. I've always been myself, just in a less complicated way than I would like."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt..."

Kurt turned to him, head snapping in his direction. "No. You don't get to give me that sigh of pity and tell me that I'm allowed to be whoever I want, Blaine. After I auditioned for the aforementioned Sectionals solo, you're the one who told me try and blend in, be like everybody else, because that was how I was going to make it in the Warblers."

Wes gasped, frowning at Blaine. "Blaine. Explain yourself."

Blaine held his hands up. "I merely explained that we have uniforms for a reason and we need to be in harmony with other while performing."

"Easy for you to say when you're always taking the lead."

David coughed. "We're getting off track."

"Oh my god," Matthew uttered from across the room.

"What have you found now?" Kurt snapped, perhaps a little too harshly.

Matthew bit his lip. "Uh...Kurt, how much do you know about someone called JBI?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's a creepy journalist at McKinley. He pretty much runs the school paper and has an online blog where he posts gossip and trash rumours, usually about the Glee Club. Why?"

"He's running this account that's filled with videos of you."

"That's old news, he was a little obsessed with me for a while in his confused phase."

Matthew shook his head. "That's not what I mean. See for yourself."

Matthew flicked the image onto the projector once more and what Kurt saw made his stomach sick.

" _Here we have freshman Kurt Hummel, being punished for talking back to the football team. I tell you, McKinley, this is a lesson in how not to stay under the radar."_

It was Kurt being tied to the flagpole in his underwear, and hoisted up slowly until he was more than halfway up the full height of it.

Kurt covered his mouth.

The video changed and on screen was another horrible video: Video Kurt was being shoved into a locker and pushed up against it, Karofsky leaning in close and whispering something at him, angrily. Bile rose in Kurt's throat and he took a deep breath, a tear slipping down his face.

"Stop this."

Matthew tapped his phone. "I can't! It's frozen."

The video switched to Kurt being slushied.

Kurt being thrown in the dumpster.

Kurt's bag being emptied.

Kurt's spare clothes being cut with scissors.

Kurt being punched.

Kurt being kicked.

Kurt being on the receiving end of horrible slurs.

"Turn the fucking projector off." He wasn't requesting anymore.

Thad fumbled with the remote before switching the projector off, the sound and video fading away into the depths of nothing.

Kurt was shaking. He covered his hands to stop them trembling.

"Kurt, we had no idea," Wes whispered quietly.

"That's why you don't like physical contact," Blaine added in a hushed tone. "That's why you transferred here."

Kurt nodded. "This is what it's been like since I was six. The only difference then was that I truly didn't have a friend in the world besides my parents. And then my mother died. My dad was grieving, so I only had myself. You get it now. Why I have to be and do what they expect. Because if I don't, it gets _so_ much worse. You don't know what these kids are capable of."

"I think we just saw it," Blaine countered.

"Those videos don't capture everything, Blaine. Dumpster tosses and slushies and locker shoves, I've learned to handle. But constant slurs and death threats and sexual assault? I have no way of being able to deal with that!" Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth; he'd said way too much.

"Sexual assault?" Jeff piped up from behind him. "Kurt, did they...?"

"No. Not _that_. One of the jocks, he...shoved me in a locker so I confronted him. I got some advice online that said to deal with the source of the problem head on. Once most of the jocks joined Glee Club, it was easier to pinpoint the main offenders. So I chased him into the locker room. We shouted and he kissed him. And I pushed him off. He kissed me again. His hands were everywhere and he was bigger than me and I couldn't..."

Jeff had come to sit by his side, his arm tentatively hovering above Kurt's back, unsure whether the contact would peeve him or not. "It's okay, Kurt. You're safe with us."

"I can't," Kurt whispered and bolted from the room.

Blaine stood to follow, but Jeff glared at him. "It's apparent that you're not the person to fix this, Blaine, let me deal with it."

Jeff's eyes flickered to Thad, who nodded permissively.

Jeff found Kurt sitting just around the corner, knees drawn up to his face.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"I don't care, Kurt. You're sad and I don't want you to be."

"I'm sorry."

Jeff chuckled. "Are you really apologising for being upset? Listen, Kurt, I already liked you and knew you were strong as hell, but after what you told us, I admire you. You were put in an awful situation in there. It was all fun and games when we were watching your performances, and we'll be talking about those ten inch Gaga heels another time, but we shouldn't have been allowed to see those other videos. Matthew had no right."

"It's not his fault."

"No, it's not. It's this JBI piece of trash. He's a sick fuck, Kurt, posting videos of you being harassed like that. But you've come through so much, you can come through this. No matter what Blaine says to you or what your insecurities tell you that you can't do, don't listen to them. Listen to me, and Nick, and Thad, and everyone in the Warblers and your old Glee Club who appreciates you and cares about you. Because they recognise how special you are. And your immense talent. If you don't get the solo for Regionals, I'll quit the club, I'm not kidding. You deserve it and more."

Kurt sniffled grossly. "Thank you, Jeff. You've been much too kind to me ever since I got here."

Jeff fidgeted with his fingers. "I've kinda been wanting to ask you out since you got here...you don't have to say anything, I recognise you need to heal first. But just know that I'll be waiting right here to help you through it. Don't feel any pressure, either. I want the best for you and if that doesn't include me, then I'm perfectly fine with that. You deserve to be able to think about yourself first for a change."

"Can I hug you?"

Jeff smiled. "Now that you can do."

Kurt laughed unsteadily and wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders, flattening his hand on the boy's back. It felt nice to be wrapped up in a hug that offered comfort. To be touched by somebody purely because they wanted him to be safe and happy. It was a new feeling and one that Kurt was going to crave.

"Do you want to go back in?" Jeff wondered.

Kurt pulled back from the hug and smiled crookedly. "I don't think I can face them quite yet. Maybe tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll go and tell them you won't be coming back. If you want, we can go and get coffee or something?"

"I...I'd like to be alone if that's okay? I'm sorry."

Jeff smiled. "Don't apologise, I'm sorry for asking. You've had a rough day. I'm a text away if you need me though, yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Jeff patted Kurt's arm as he walked away and headed back into the choir room.

"Kurt's headed back to his room for the day."

"Is he okay?" Nick asked immediately.

Jeff nodded, smiling. "I think he will be. As long as he doesn't get ambushed like this again. What the hell, Matt?"

Matthew looked crestfallen. "I'm so sorry, man, I had no idea it would lead to that."

Jeff dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Don't worry about it. Kurt doesn't blame you. Nobody does, relax."

David appraised the Warblers. "He needs the Regionals solo."

Jeff sighed in relief. "Thank god you agree."

Blaine stood up. "What the hell?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Blaine. You saw his range, his talent, singing _and_ dancing. And he's got charisma in spades. And quite frankly, it's time we stopped putting you front and centre every single time we perform. It's getting boring and there's so much more talent in this group. You'll be sitting out this time, if David and Thad agree."

David and Thad nodded.

"So it's settled. Kurt will solo at Regionals. I think we can call it a day there."

Wes banged the gavel and the Warblers dispersed. Nick walked up to Jeff solemnly.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Jeff sighed. "I did. It kinda just slipped out. My timing was horrible, but I told him that I'd be waiting for him when he's ready."

"You love him, don't you?"

Jeff nodded. "I think so." He couldn't wait until Kurt was ready to be with him, if that's what he chose.

He would show Kurt that he deserved to be loved and he was way more special than anybody had told him he was or than he thought he was.

Because that's was what Kurt deserved.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song is "Listen Up" by the should-be-legendary songstress Nicole Atkins from her latest amazing album, _Goodnight, Rhonda Lee_**


End file.
